No existe la magia
by Espectro
Summary: Del Vigilante. Harry ha vivido en un mundo de magia y fantasía dentro del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechizería. Es hora de que despierte de ese bello sueño, al mundo real dentro de un sanatorio mental donde deberá entender que la magia no existe.
1. Hogwarts

El siguiente Fan Fiction fue escrito por "El Vigilante" (q.e.p.d) del 12 de diciembre de 2002 al 10 de Septiembre del 2003, quien acreditó por mi persona la publicación de su fan fiction, que a su vez, está basado en la obra "Harry Potter" de J. K. Rowling quien posee derechos de autor sobre su obra y en ningún momento dio su consentimiento para la realización del mismo, por lo que esta historia se ha realizado sin fines lucrativos con el único fin de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Un hombre bastante alto y corpulento caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro. No es que debiera importarle la conversación que se suscitaba en el despacho del Director con los profesores, después de todo él es solo el conserje, pero no podía evitar ponerse impaciente, estaban hablando del chico y por más que ha deseado no involucrarse cuando se trata del muchacho no lo ha logrado hasta el momento por el cariño que le ha tomado.

Se detiene y con una mano se alisa la barba. Rayos, debieron de haberlo invitado a la plática, aunque sea el conserje, también es uno de los instructores desde hace dos años. Recordó en ese momento que cuando escuchó decir sobre la importante junta que Dumbledore haría, no lo querían por temor a que afectara la terapia siendo él quien estaba en más contacto con Harry, y que el saber el motivo de la junta podría derrumbar el plan porque saben qué aunque sea una buena persona, Hagrid el conserje no es alguien muy callado.

La oficina de juntas se abrió y los profesores, enfermeras y más personal salieron seguidos de un anciano vestido pulcramente en un traje gris, un hombre agradable a primera vista con gafas de media luna con una boina y una barba blanca que recordaba a un Santa Claus delgado.

—Hagrid —lo llamó el anciano—. Espero que comprendas el motivo por el que no quería que estuvieras presente.

—Si Director Dumbledore, pero… ¿no podría decirme algo de lo que piensan hacer?

—Me temo que por el momento no Hagrid. Acompáñame.

- - -

Mientras tanto, un hombre robusto de bigote se acercaba por la avenida hasta llegar a ver un gigantesco edificio con una loza que rezaba "Hogwarts, Instituto Psiquiátrico Infantil y Juvenil" odiaba ese sitio y todo lo que tenía que ver con él, pero no podía evitar estar un poco preocupado por la salud de su sobrino quien ha estado internado por cuatro años en él.

—Espero que tengan buenas noticias. —se dijo recordando cuando lo llamaron por la mañana.

- - -

—Hagrid —Preguntó Dumbledore al hombre alto y robusto mientras caminaban por los blancos pasillos entre enfermeros y pacientes— Tú eres quien fuiste por Harry hace cuatro años para traerlo. ¿Qué impresión te dio?

El tipo alto meditó un poco la pregunta antes de contestar.

—Me pareció un buen muchacho, con problemas, pero bueno. Sabe que no soy psicólogo ni nada por el estilo director, pero… parecía que había abandonado la realidad completamente, no era capaz de decir una sola palabra y miraba cualquier cosa con intriga.

—¿Quieres decir como apartado de la realidad?

—Sí. ¿Ha visto los dibujos que hace? Cuando los veo siento que veo lo que él mira.

—Sí los he visto. Me ha dibujado a mí con una túnica y un gran sombrero, creo que me hace parecer al Mago Merlín.

—Je, tiene mucha imaginación. Cuando miro, veo que me dibuja como a un gigante melenudo.

—Ese es el problema. Tiene una gran imaginación que ha adoptado como la realidad dejando este mundo en el sentido psicológico.

Escucharon un golpe detrás de ellos y se volvieron, se trataba de un chico con una bata blanca que había tropezado y caído, pero se levantó al instante como si nada y algo nervioso.

—Pobre Neville. —susurró Hagrid.

Continuaron caminando hasta detenerse frente a una habitación, la abrieron y observaron con soslayo a un muchacho cerca de cumplir los quince años. Tenía el cabello alborotado y llevaba lentes, quizá lo que más remarcaba su apariencia eran unas cicatrices en la frente en forma de tres líneas paralelas inclinadas hacia la derecha.

—Dentro de poco vendrá su tío a recogerlo Hagrid —Decía Dumbledore— Por favor alístalo.

—He, sí.

Tras retirarse Dumbledore, Hagrid se le acercó al muchacho quien mantenía su cabeza fija al suelo.

—Harry… —le susurraba— dentro de poco vendrá tu tío a recogerte.

El muchacho vestía un pijama blanca y la bata la tenía amarrada hacia atrás del cuello en forma de capa, la imagen era algo deprimente, sin prestarle atención, le dio la espalda al hombre alto vestido como conserje y se dirigió a la ventanilla para ver el reflejo de sus cicatrices lineales en él.

- - -

_Harry, el joven mago observaba a través del espejo de su habitación la cicatriz en forma de rayo, había dejado de dolerle. Trató de ya no pensar en eso, tenía la cabeza echa un lío desde su enfrentamiento con Voldemort y la muerte de Cedric. Ya se había cambiado de ropa y tenía la vestimenta del colegio con la capa puesta. En su reflejo apareció la figura de un hombre que era el doble de alto que él, un sujeto robusto vestido con las prendas propias de un guardabosque, era su amigo y profesor del Cuidado de las criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid. _

_—Harry, dentro de poco partirá el tren. _

_—Lo sé. No tardo. _

_—Apresúrate, el profesor Dumbledore quiere que te encamine. _

_Eso no le extrañó al muchacho, en esos días Harry había estado muy susceptible a todo. Muchos temieron que fuera a intentar hacer una locura. _

_—Hagrid. _

_—¿Sí? _

_—¿Nunca te has preguntado si tu vida es un sueño? _

_El gigante se desconcertó con aquella pregunta, aunque se daba una idea a lo que venía. _

_—¿En que sentido? _

_—No puedo creer que todo esto haya ocurrido. Quiero decir, Cedric, Volde… ya sabes. No soporto esto, quisiera que todo esto se tratara de un sueño del que pudiera despertar, solo una pesadilla. _

_El gigante extendió sus brazos y Harry se abrazó de él. Nuevamente comenzó a llorar._

- - -

En la oficina del Director de la Institución esperaba pacientemente Vernon Dursley mirando su reloj a cada instante esperando que el Director apareciera de una vez. La puerta se abrió y el amable anciano hizo su presencia.

—Señor Dursley, es un placer verlo.

—Sí, bien. Vine por mi sobrino.

—En un momento lo traerá Hagrid.

—¿Quién?

—Ha, es nuestro… —estaba a punto de decir el conserje, pero se corrigió a tiempo— instructor de terapia con animales.

—¿Terapia con animales?

—Sí. Traemos mascotas entrenadas: perros, gatos, aves, y las usamos como terapia para los chicos. Los ayuda a convivir con la naturaleza, da buenos resultados.

Dursley vio un gran perico rojo en el perchero del Director extrañado.

—¿Eso fue lo que quería decirme¿Terapia de animales?

—Oh, por supuesto que no.

Dursley notó un poco de nerviosismo en el Director del Instituto al comenzar a hablar como si se tratara de algo delicado lo que le fuera a decir.

—Hace unos días falleció uno de los chicos que estaban internados.

—¡Qué!

—Fue una gran tragedia, se electrocutó en… bueno, eso no importa. Su sobrino vio este accidente y… mostró una reacción interesante.

—Explíqueme.

A partir de ese punto el señor Dursley le dio toda su atención al Director.

- - -

—Dios Santo.

Cornelio Fudge, jefe del departamento de policía veía el suelo de la bodega abrumadamente al lado de unos de los doctores del instituto, Sergio Snape de farmacología.

—Fue aquí donde se supone falleció el joven Diggory. —Decía Snape.

—Se supone que este manicomio es el mejor de toda la ciudad¿Cómo es que pudo suceder esto? Y tuvo que ser uno de los profesores los que ocasionaron esto.

—Moody traía buenas referencias. Se veía algo excéntrico pero no creíamos que fuera tan irresponsable para haberle dado la llave a Diggory y a Potter de la bodega. Este lugar es peligroso para los internos.

—Por cierto, como está el chico Potter. No lo empeoró el accidente.

—Todo lo contrario.

—¿Cómo?

—Hubo una reacción inesperada de su parte. Por momentos el chico Potter reaccionó de forma inesperada. Salió con el cuerpo de Diggory al patio pidiendo ayuda, pero su expresión, no parecía la de un chico que sufriera paranoia esquizofrénica. Era la de un chico asustado pero sano. Aunque no ha mostrado otra reacción parecida su comportamiento ha cambiado y parece más… cuerdo.

- - -

_Harry vio a sus amigos Ron y Hermione detrás de él. Parecía que querían cuidarle la espalda. Seguían muy preocupados por él. Harry vio al frente y se encontró con su tío Vernon. _

_—¡Nos veremos el próximo verano! —Le gritó Hermione. _

_—Claro. _

_Luego se dirigió hacia su tío cargando su baúl y la jaula donde llevaba a su lechuza Hedwing. _

- - -

Vernon vio a su sobrino acercársele, y pese a lo que habló con Dumbledore, no le veía ninguna mejoría, lo veía igual de retraído. Atrás de él vio a dos chicos, uno era un pelirrojo en una silla de ruedas que no parecía tener perspectiva de la realidad como su sobrino, al lado de él una chica de cabellos castaños que por las características de su rostro debía tener Síndrome de Down.

Harry se detuvo frente a él observándolo cargando su pequeña maleta y la jaula donde llevaba el pequeño gorrión que le obsequió hace cuatro años el conserje.

—Descuida. Solo estarás dos semanas con nosotros. —Le dijo Vernon.

Mientras salían del Instituto, Dumbledore miraba por la ventana al chico. Esperaba que hubiera mejoras en su casa y que su problema se arreglara pronto.

Recuerda que es un caso muy especial. Cuando tenía solo un año se accidentó con sus padres en un auto por la carretera, ellos murieron pero el pequeño se estrelló contra el parabrisas sobreviviendo milagrosamente. Todos pensaron en ese entonces que el único defecto de aquello serían las cicatrices de la frente sin imaginar que el daño también fue interno. Ahora estaba la posibilidad de borrar esa cicatriz interna para darle la bienvenida a la realidad, aunque su mayor pregunta era. ¿Cómo se le pude decir a una persona que ha vivido en un mundo diferente? Que todo lo que ha visto en su vida era falso hasta ahora.

—Buena suerte —Murmuró— Harry Potter.

* * *

Próximo-**Familia**


	2. Familia

Todo, no depende del cristal con que se mira, sino con la mente con que se asimila.

* * *

**Familia**

Harry miraba en la sala a su gorrión por la jaula ignorando a sus tíos que lo observaban desde la cocina. Vernon le contaba a su esposa Petunia lo que el Director Dumbledore del Instituto Psiquiátrico Infantil y Juvenil Hogwarts le había dicho.

—¿Cómo es posible que ese horrible accidente lo este ayudando?

—El viejo dice que se debió a que Harry recibió parte de la descarga, pero no quiere iniciar una terapia de electrochoques ahora. Piensa esperar un poco más. Dice que diseñó con los profesores un plan para traerlo poco a poco a la Realidad. Pero que por el momento, debemos de hablarle lo menos posible.

—¿Qué? No comprendo como puede ayudarle que lo ignoremos.

—Yo tampoco pero tendremos que confiar un poco en Dumbledore.

Un joven atleta de la misma edad de Harry bajó de su habitación y lo encontró en la sala.

—Hola Harry. ¿Qué hay primo?

Dudley le extendió la mano pero Harry no le devolvió el saludo. Por el contrario concentró su atención en la barra de cereal que llevaba su primo en la mano a la que le dio un ligero mordisco.

—¿Quieres? —Le ofreció Dudley al notar lo que veía Harry. Luego le cambió el tema—. Oye, cuéntame como es allá. Apuesto que debes de tener buenos amigos.

Sin decir una palabra, Harry tomó la jaula del pájaro y subió hacia la habitación que ocupaba cuando iba dos semanas al año a la casa de sus tíos.

—Qué extraño —Murmuró Dudley preocupado por Harry.

- - -

_Harry miró su habitación, era algo pequeña pero era mejor que dormir bajo la alacena como solía hacerlo cuando niño. _

_No tenía mucho de haber regresado a Privet Drive como para que su obeso primo lo molestara. _

_No comprendía por qué Dudley se empeñaba en tomar esa actitud. _

_—Estúpido Dudley. —Murmuró recordando lo que hizo hace unos momentos. _

_"Estaba mirando a su lechuza Hedwing cuando el obeso bajó por las escaleras comiendo una gran barra de chocolate" _

_—¿Qué hay Dudley? —Lo saludó Harry. _

_—No me dirijas la palabra fenómeno anormal. —Enseguida se llevó a la boca la barra de chocolate para darle un gran mordisco. _

_Harry observó la barra y la grotesca cara hinchada de su primo pensando en la ironía de que alguien como él lo llamara fenómeno anormal, pero Dudley creyó que se le había antojado el chocolate o algo así por que le contestó de forma muy grosera. _

_—Ni creas que te voy a dar, debiste de haberle pedido dinero a tus anormales amigos del colegio de fenómenos." _

_Fue por eso que subió a su habitación para evitar escuchar sus provocaciones. _

_Saca un calendario y lo cuelga en la pared quitando el del año pasado, ve las fechas y solo espera que pase rápido el verano para regresar a Hogwarts. _

- - -

—De acuerdo. ¿Aunque no le hará más daño que lo ignoremos?

Preguntaba el joven Dursley a su padre que le comentó las instrucciones de Dumbledore.

—Yo creo lo mismo, pero tendremos que esperar a ver lo que ocurre.

Había transcurrido una semana. Los Dursley se sentían un poco incómodos por tener que ignorar a su sobrino. Petunia tuvo un poco de remordimiento al pensar que hubiera sido mejor que pospusieran las dos semanas de hospedaje. —Dumbledore tiene esa política con los pacientes más dóciles. Dice que dos semanas lejos del Psiquiátrico en compañía de la familia mejora las condiciones de los Internos— le había dicho su esposo la primera vez que trajeron a Harry de vuelta al concluir el primer año en ese lugar. Aunque no comprendía como iba a beneficiarle eso a Harry si no podían dirigirle la palabra.

Ella era la más afectada porque quería mucho a su sobrino siendo este el hijo de su querida hermana Lily. Pero siente que es mejor así. Por que se da cuenta hasta ahora que todos los mimos y cariños que le ha dado a Harry todos esos años ha tenido por respuesta esa fría mirada.

- - -

_Harry tachaba otro día en su calendario, ya había pasado un mes y se le hacía eterno. Durante todo ese tiempo los Dursley lo habían ignorado siendo una suerte para él, sobre todo con su tía Petunia que no dejaba de molestarlo y hablar mal de su madre. Se sentía sumamente relajado que comenzaba a olvidar lo que ocurrió en la escuela por instantes; pero sospechaba que esa tranquilidad era muy extraña y que los Dursley no le hablaran. _

_Escucha un auto y se asoma por la ventana, se trata de su tío que llega de la compañía, pero se da cuenta que no esta solo. _

_—¡Rápido Vernon, quiero ver a ese adorable de Dudley¿No me digas que todavía mantienes a ese delincuente? _

_No podía ser otra persona, se trataba de la Tía Marge, hermana de su tío. Como lo fastidia, sus tíos le dijeron que estaba en una correccional para jóvenes delincuentes, y se había portado tan grosera con él hace casi dos años que por accidente la había convertido en globo, fue cuando se asustó y había huido. Decide quedarse en su habitación y fingir que es uno de los colegas de su tío que no deben de saber su existencia._

- - -

—Hola Dudley.

—Hola Tía.

—Vernon¿Por qué no me dejas ver a Harry? Ya te dije que tengo muchos deseos de verlo. Ya me dijiste que sí sigue en el Instituto.

Vernon y Petunia, incluso Dudley dudaron. Ella aunque no era muy allegada a Harry podría afectarle. No han olvidado lo de hace casi dos años cuando la tía Marge hablaba sobre lo poco que conoció a sus padres y lo bien que simpatizó con ellos, entonces sacó un globo para jugar con su sobrino cuando de pronto Harry se echó a correr.

Fue difícil para tío Vernon dar con él por que cuando salió a buscarlo lo vio subirse a un autobús. Fue una suerte que uno de los enfermeros del Instituto fuera en el autobús y lo reconociera, de esa forma lo habían llevado directo a ese lugar.

—No estoy seguro Marge, el Director no quiso que se le diera mucha atención. No quiero tomar riesgos.

—Entiendo —Contestó algo nostálgica—. Dudley, me harías un favor.

—¿Sí tía?

- - -

_No sabía por qué lo hacía pero sentía algo de curiosidad. Harry pensó en bajar pero decidió detenerse a mitad de las escaleras y asomarse para mirar lo que ocurría en el recibidor. _

_—Mi querido sobrino favorito. Dudley, mira lo que te traje. _

_Tía Marge había llevado un par de Tenis bastantes vistosos y llamativos. Harry pensó que de poco los utilizaría su primo pues él único ejercicio que quizá hacía con las piernas era perseguir a sus compañeros en la escuela. _

_—Gracias Tía Marge. _

_Algo fastidiado, Harry subió a su habitación a repasar un poco lo aprendido en el curso pasado sin haber sido notado nunca por sus familiares._

- - -

—Son geniales —Dijo Dudley viendo los tenis pensando que le servirían de mucho en las prácticas deportivas de la escuela.

—Pero no te encariñes con ellos Dudley. Ya te dije lo que quiero que hagas por mí.

—Descuida Tía, cuando Harry esté mejor se los daré de tu parte.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe arriba que sorprendió a todos.

—Espérenme un segundo. —Pidió Vernon subiendo las escaleras.

Sin tocar, abrió preocupado la habitación de Harry, se sintió mejor al ver que el ruido fue solo porque las libretas y libros didácticos que le daban en el Instituto se le resbalaron del escritorio. Estaba por preguntarle si estaba bien, pero se calló, lo observó un poco y sin decir una palabra se retiró cerrando despacio la puerta.

- - -

_El chico de la cicatriz levantó rápido los pergaminos y los libros de hechicería que se le habían caído sorprendido que su tío no le hubiera dicho nada cuando entró furioso. Si en un inicio parecía agradable que los Dursley lo ignoraran, ahora resultaba algo incómodo. _

- - -

_Una semana después de la visita de tía Marge, Harry bajó a la cocina aprovechando la ocasión que no se encontraban sus tíos y Dudley estaba entretenido viendo la televisión. _

_Abrió el refrigerador y a su sorpresa se encontró con varios vasos con helado: Eran muchos, cerca de una docena, se preguntó si su tía los tendría contados. Tomó uno y pensó en comérselo, total, nadie lo extrañaría. _

_Escuchó entonces a Dudley cerca, estaba dirigiéndose a la cocina, Harry por inercia se acercó la bola de helado que flotaba sobre el vaso, y de un golpe sin pensarlo se llevó a la boca y aunque le pasó por la garganta con mucha facilidad, sintió la horrible sensación que deja el helado sobre la base de su nuca como si se le congelara a uno el cerebro. _

_Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos conteniendo correr o hacer algo para evitarse ese dolor y cuando abrió los ojos observó algo extraño. _

Un joven que le recordaba mucho a Oliver Wood cuando este estaba en cuarto año se le apareció vestido de forma deportiva mirándolo como si nada.

Harry retrocedió por ver a un extraño en la casa intentando pensar que se trataba de uno de los amigos de Dudley.

—¿Quien… quién eres?— preguntó asustado.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Eres amigo de Dudley?

—¿Qué? —El deportista estaba extrañado de sus palabras. —Harry¿Qué te sucede? Yo soy Dudley.

El chico abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo. Hasta ahora se había percatado que algunas facciones de ese muchacho, como el corte de pelo y el color de ojos eran como los de su primo. Se le ocurrió que pudo hechizarlo con su magia de forma inconsciente para hacer lo contrario de lo que hizo con tía Marge.

—¿Dudley¿De veraz eres tú?

—Harry, me estas asustando, que te pasa amigo.

—¿Qué te pasa a ti?

—Sé que no me dejan hablarte, pero… ¿No quieres ver televisión conmigo? Están pasando una película genial, podemos acompañarla con helado.

No. Ese no podía ser Dudley, era demasiado amable, pero por otro lado extrañaba un poco que alguien le hablara de forma cortés.

—Bueno, yo… claro.

—Perfecto, déjame ponerte al corriente. Trata de…

Las palabras del muchacho que decía ser Dudley fueron interrumpidas cuando Harry le dio un ataque de tos por culpa del helado que se había comido a prisa y que debió de afectarle en el estómago de forma drástica.

_Cuando estaba recuperándose vio a Dudley, el verdadero Dudley de más de cien kilos abalanzarse contra él furioso y gritando. _

_—¡Quién te dio permiso de comer helado! _

_El maldito le cayó encima dándole una serie de golpes en la espalda. Harry se lo quitó encima con un empujón tirándolo al suelo. _

_Ahí estaba el auténtico Dudley mirándolo con recelo. Harry no dijo nada y se hecho a correr a su habitación nuevamente._

- - -

Dudley se levantó sin comprender lo que sucedió. De repente había sentido que estaba hablando finalmente con su primo como dos personas civilizadas, luego le da un ataque de tos que hubiera seguido si no le hubiera palmeado en la espalda para que se le pasara y luego volvió a su extraño estado.

Vio el helado que se comió y no le pasó por la mente lo que sucedió en verdad. Se preguntó si era buena idea subir con Harry para invitarlo a ver televisión de nuevo, pero se retractó no queriendo empeorar las cosas; pensó si debía de decirle a sus padres el incidente y aunque sabía que lo regañarían por haber desobedecido creyó que era lo correcto.

Volvió a la sala a mirar la película sin mucho interés por lo sucedido pensando que en aquél momento pudo haberle dado los Tenis que tía Marge le llevó el día de ayer.

- - -

_Harry estaba consternado por lo sucedido. Se convenció que aquello solo fue una visión¿pero por qué la tuvo? Ya estaba acostumbrado a las visiones sobre todo por culpa de los dementores, pero ¿con Dudley? Con esa iban dos de las visiones más raras que había tenido. La primera había sido cuando… lo invade la angustia nuevamente al recordar que la primera fue cuando regresó con el cadáver de Cedric a Hogwarts tras escapar de Voldemort con ayuda del traslador. Solo por unos segundos aquella vez creyó haber visto a todos los estudiantes con batas blancas y al profesor Dumbledore vestido como un muggle mientras gritaba que los socorrieran. _

_Tendría que preguntarle a Dumbledore el significado de esas visiones en cuanto regresara a Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Griffmoon** - Claro, no tardaré mucho en actualizar.

**Yuli35** - La historia anterior que puso Zowwy es la misma que esta, solo que el derecho sobre el fic lo tengo yo, por ello el enlace es nuevo, desde mi espacio.

**Devil Lady Hitokiri** - Te recomiendo que leas mi perfil, y si es posible, el perfil de Zowwy. Ambos damos una explicación de lo que sucedió con esta y las otras historias.

Próximo - **Callejón Diagon**


	3. Calejón Diagon

Perspectiva, es la forma personal de uno para reconocer la realidad.

* * *

**Callejón Diagon**

Habían transcurrido las dos semanas de visita. Dudley le había contado a sus padres de aquél extraño incidente que le ocurrió hace unos días y aunque ganó una reprimenda, le agradecieron por la importante información, cuando escucharon su relato sintieron ahora más confianza en Dumbledore en busca de la solución de Harry.

Vernon regresaba de su trabajo cuando observó el gorrión blanco de su sobrino, que había volado del parque hasta la ventana de la habitación de Harry, le preocupaba que aunque el ave estuviera amaestrada, le sucediera algo y Harry entristeciera por eso.

- - -

_Harry abrió la ventana y dejó a su lechuza Hedwing entrar viendo atada a su pata un mensaje. Le dio su recompensa a su fiel mensajero, le quitó el mensaje, lo desdobló y lo leyó con mucha atención. _

_«Harry, aquellas visiones que dices me preocupan mucho. En estos momentos debes de estar alerta pues Voldemort ahora que ha recobrado fuerzas querrá buscarte. Por favor no cometas ninguna imprudencia y cuando llegues a Hogwarts avisa a Dumbledore lo que me haz contado _

_Sirius.» _

- - -

El timbre sonó y Dudley fue quien abrió la puerta encontrándose con un agradable sujeto de frente amplia.

—Buenas tardes señor Weasley.

—Buenas tardes Dudley, disculpa ¿estará Harry listo?

Dudley vio detrás del hombre una camioneta donde distinguió a varios adolescentes en ella, no le extraño ver a los gemelos que conoció el año pasado, no sabía que sentir con ellos pues aunque no entendía su problema siempre los veía reírse de cualquier cosa. Le habían dado un dulce la vez pasada y se agarraron a reír como… antes de continuar recuerda que no es bueno expresar esa palabra a gente como aquella. Después de todo en el mundo no existe la gente completamente cuerda y todos tenemos algo de locura— reflexionó.

—Permítame un poco señor Weasley.

Dudley fue por su madre y su tío que estaban en la cocina, al avisarle de la llegada del señor Weasley. Vernon vio a su esposa con nostalgia por no haber podido disfrutar con Harry las semanas de visita por el tratamiento que llevaba.

—Déjame ir por él. —Le pidió Petunia.

- - -

_Harry tenía sus cosas listas, escuchó la puerta y se encontró con Tía Petunia armando un escándalo referente al señor Weasley. Se preguntó en ese momento por qué no escuchó ninguna explosión siendo típico de la familia de Magos llegar con los polvos Flú. _

_Abajo el señor Arthur Weasley lo esperaba. _

_—Hola Harry. _

_—Señor Weasley, no sabía que me recogerían. _

_—Vamos muchacho, Ron y los demás ya están en la camioneta. _

_—¿Camioneta? _

_Estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando el señor Weasley lo detuvo. _

_—Harry, sé que no te llevas muy bien con ellos, pero creo que deberías despedirte de tus tíos._

- - -

Un muchacho que desde la llegada del señor Arthur Weasley no había hablado, se dirigió a sus tíos un poco tímido.

—Vamos Harry. —Lo apresuró Arthur.

—Adiós…— Les dijo con una voz muy nítida que apenas se escuchó.

—Cuídate mucho Harry, pronto nos veremos hijo. —Respondió Vernon palmeando su hombro.

- - -

_Tras recibir el gruñido de Tío Vernon, Harry salió de su casa y se encontró con una camioneta azul muy diferente al auto que el señor Weasley tuvo hace unos tres años. Arriba en él se encontraban los gemelos Fred y George, también Ginny, Ron y la señora Molly Weasley. _

_—Sube, Harry querido. —Lo invitó la buena mujer. _

_Tiempo después Arthur llegó y arrancó el motor, antes de decir. _

_—Muchachos, chequeen que no haya moros en la costa. _

_Sin entender Harry observó a todos los Weasley asomarse por las ventanas, cuando ellos le dijeron que no había ningún Muggle, el auto se elevó. _

_—¿Qué te parece el auto nuevo, Harry? —Le preguntó Ron. _

_El muchacho sonreía mientras los gemelos reían al ver a todos abajo. _

_—Algunas cosas no cambian. —Respondió animado— Hola Ginny. —Y la joven pelirroja se sonrojó cuando Harry la notó._

- - -

Los Dursley observaban al auto alejarse por el camino hasta cruzar la otra Avenida. Suspiraron y entraron a la casa.

- - -

Durante el camino, la pareja Weasley observaba de vez en cuando por el espejo hacia la parte de atrás.

Los gemelos reían de cualquier cosa, Ginny no dejaba de soltar a esa muñeca, Harry no dejaba de hablarle en murmullos a su hijo Ron, el no hacía nada más que observar y escuchar a Harry.

- - -

_Ron hablaba con Harry sobre la forma en que consiguieron la camioneta que sobrevolaba la ciudad. Ron le decía que la camioneta la compraron en una ganga de un muggle, ya su padre después se encargó de convencer a su madre para poder hechizarla. _

_—Muy bien chicos, estamos por llegar al callejón Diagon. Harry el profesor Dumbledore me envió una lechuza con una lista de tus cosas. _

_—¿Por qué? _

_—Teme enviarte correo por temor a que, bueno… intercepten las cartas. _

_El muchacho se mordió el labio al recordar que había enviado algunas a su padrino. _

_—Gracias señor. _

_Bajaron con cuidado para que nadie los viera, entonces un grupo de Muggles pasaron y les observaron las extrañas vestimentas de magos que llevaban. _

_—¿Qué están mirando? —Respondió Arthur molesto para que se alejaran. _

_Entraron a las tres escobas y enseguida a la parte de atrás donde Harry vio con agrado nuevamente cuando Molly Weasley tocó los ladrillos, parte de su querido mundo mágico, el callejón Diagon. _

_—Ustedes sigan, yo los alcanzaré después. —Les pidió Arthur indicando a su esposa que guiara el grupo._

- - -

Arthur se sentó en una silla de la taberna las tres ruedas y pidió una cerveza.

—Hola Arthur. —Lo saludó el de la taberna.

—Hola. —Respondió sin dejar de ver a su esposa salir por la puerta trasera. —Gracias por dejarnos usar este atajo amigo.

—Ni lo menciones, además no eres el único. Hagrid también suele usarlo muy a menudo. Para no recorrer toda la avenida.

Pero Arthur no lo escuchaba, se le veía molesto, quizá era por esa maldita gente que señalaba a su hijo y a los amigos de su hijo como si fueran personas raras.

—Malditos ignorantes —Murmuró.

—Evita a la gente Arthur —Habló el cantinero adivinando sus pensamientos— la gente habla solo por hablar, son ignorantes. Sé una persona inteligente y no dejes que esas personas te molesten.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero detesto que la gente se burle de los discapacitados, por eso trabajo en Derechos Humanos para defenderlos.

—Pero te exiges mucho, llevar a los amigos de tu hijo a la clínica puede desgastarte, tómate un descanso de vez en cuando.

Arthur se levantó de la barra dejando a medias su cerveza, y al tiempo que sacaba un billete de su bolsillo le murmuró al cantinero.

—No puedo, casi todos ellos son huérfanos. Los considero como mis hijos.

—Hace falta mucha gente como tú Arthur —Le contestó tomando el billete.

El señor Weasley abrió la puerta trasera y desapareció entre la multitud de la siguiente avenida Diagon donde le tocaba comprar parte del material que ocuparía el Instituto Hogwarts al que ayudaba constantemente.

- - -

_—Harry, mira. _

_Los chicos observaron a una pareja algo confundida por el lugar en el que se encontraban al lado de una niña que actuaba muy natural dentro del ambiente. _

_—¡Hermione! —Gritó el chico de gafas. _

_—¡Harry, Ron! _

_Los tres fueron a reunirse seguidos de los Granger y los Weasley. _

_—Chicos, ya llegué —Hablaba Arthur. _

_—¡Oye papá, Mira esta tienda! Sería perfecto copear el diseño para cuando consigamos la nuestra. —Hablaban los gemelos señalando una tienda de artículos para bromas. _

_—Ahora no muchachos —los reprendió Molly— debemos de ir a Gringotts a recoger algo de dinero. _

_Los chicos siguieron a sus padres mientras discutían lo que tenían planeado para ese nuevo curso, pero la mayoría de los amigos de Harry estaban muy preocupados en cuanto a lo de la vez anterior y Voldemort. _

_Harry no perdió tiempo y les contó a sus amigos sobre aquellas extrañas visiones. _

_—¿Dudley¿El chico que mis hermanos hechizaron¿delgado? _

_—Sí, Ron. Estaba tan sorprendido como tú. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. ¿Qué opinas tú Hermione? _

_—Opino que debes de decirle a Dumbledore, Harry. Quizá el ataque que te hizo Voldemort te afectó la cabeza. Debes de tratar este problema antes que te vuelvas loco. _

_—Sí lo haré. _

_Todos estaban dentro de Gringotts, los duendes trabajaban haciendo cuentas y tramitando papeleo como de costumbre. _

_—¡Oh, Disculpa! _

_Un hombre estaba saliendo corriendo mirando su reloj y había chocado con Harry. _

—No se preocupe… he…

El lugar en el que se encontraba ya no era Gringotts, en efecto era un banco pero era un banco Muggle, no había duendes, solo personas haciendo su trabajo.

—Vine a hacer un retiro.

Siguió la voz para encontrarse con el señor Weasley vestido de forma casual hablando con un hombre que le recogía una tarjeta de crédito y le decía.

—Lo siento, pero tendrá que bajar a los cajeros, de momento no han traído fondos aquí.

_—¿Qué pasa Harry? _

_Cuando se dio la vuelta observó a sus amigos que lo miraban extrañados por ese sorpresivo comportamiento. _

_—¿Vieron eso? _

_—¿Vimos qué? _

_Harry miró a su alrededor y solo vio a magos atendidos por duendes. Vio al señor Weasley con su común vestimenta y al duende que le regresaba la llave de su bóveda. _

_—Bien muchachos. Vamos. —Les anunció la señora Weasley que estaba al lado de los padres de Hermione. _

_Él estaba confundido, había sucedido de nuevo. _

_—¿Tuviste otra alucinación? —Preguntó Hermione. _

_—Eso creo. —Respondió tratando de no hablar al respecto._

- - -

Los Granger se ofrecieron a ayudar a los Weasley a cargar algunas cajas que contenían el material didáctico de la escuela. Atrás los chicos los seguían, Hermione empujaba a Ron en la silla de ruedas mientras que Harry estaba tan callado como su amigo.

—Escuchamos que Harry no tardará en recuperarse pronto —Hizo plática el señor Granger.

—Sí, algo me dijo Dumbledore, y sus tíos me contaron que tuvo un momento extraño durante su visita.

—¿y qué tal está tu hijo, Arthur?

El hombre suspiró.

—Aún igual.

Su hijo era cuadrapléjico, no podía mover ni una parte de su cuerpo por un estado mental. Había extraños momentos según los trabajadores de Hogwarts, en que Ron reaccionaba de vez en cuando antes de volver a aquél estado vegetativo, y estos se hacían frecuentes desde que Harry y Hermione se hicieron amigos suyos por que no muchos le dirigían la palabra a sabiendas que no haría nada o diría nada, al chico de las cicatrices en la frente y a la joven Granger no les parecía importar y hacían buenas migas con él contándole cosas que quizá Ron no entendía, pero con el solo hecho de que alguien le dirigía la palabra lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

—¿Y qué tal va Hermione? —preguntó la señor Weasley.

—De maravilla —contestó la señora Granger.

Hermione volteó hacia sus padres al escuchar su nombre, cuando los escuchó conversar sonrió y regresó a cuidar de sus amigos del instituto.

—No es tanto su condición —Narraba la mujer— es solo que era muy temerosa de que la gente se burlara de ella y le era difícil socializar, pero cada día va mejorando mucho, cada vez se desenvuelve mejor con la gente. Es muy lista.

—Eso es bueno. —Contestó Arthur.

La joven había escuchado la conversación y se sentía orgullosa, antes le daba mucha importancia a que el síndrome de Down le marcara la vida, con estos años se dio cuenta que era estúpido pensar en eso pues después de todo era un ser humano.

En eso observa que Harry se detiene a observar con incredulidad hacia una tienda de artículos para el hogar, de hecho veía fijamente las viejas escobas en oferta.

—Harry —Lo llamó Hermione sin soltar la silla de Ron.

_—Harry¿Qué tienes? _

_—¿He? _

_Ve a sus amigos, regresa la vista y observa la tienda de artículos de quidditch donde en el aparador mostraban las hermosas Saetas de Fuego. _

_—¿Otra alucinación? —Preguntó Ron. _

_—No. —Contestó cortante para no preocuparlos. _

_Harry estaba cada vez más asustado, ese día tuvo dos alucinaciones seguidas, las primera en el banco y otra hace unos momentos creyendo haber visto en el local de Artículos para Quidditch una tienda común muggle para productos de aseo. _

_Se aleja esos pensamientos para concentrarse en los libros que cargaba junto con los Weasley, eran muchos, el quinto año iba a ser muy pesado esa ocasión pero creyó poder soportarlo en lo que no se le ocurriera a su mente cambiar las clases por una alucinación._

- - -

En la estación de autobuses de servicios comunitarios, los Weasley llevaban a todos los chicos con sus cosas. Hermione estaba con ellos al haber sido encargada por sus padres que confiaban en la familia Weasley para que la llevaran a la estación sana y a salvo.

No eran los únicos, varias familias se encontraban llevando niños y muchachos entre los diez y diecisiete años, la mayoría de ellos tenían un notorio problema por su comportamiento.

Una limosina se acercó lejos del grupo y de ella salió un hombre de largo cabello rubio al lado de dos guardaespaldas que sacaban a un chico rubio como su padre con una actitud incómoda.

—Drake, compórtate ¿quieres?

—¿Por qué tengo que seguir hiendo a ese maldito lugar?

—Por que si no lo haces, los padres del muchacho junto con el juez harán que vallas a prisión cuando cumplas los dieciocho, solo por eso.

Uno de los guardaespaldas se le acercó al adulto sin soltar un radiolocalizador.

—Señor Malfoy, nos informan que los autobuses están por llegar.

Malfoy tomó del brazo al muchacho empujándolo.

—Ve Drake.

—¿Por qué no me llevas tú en la limosina¿Por qué tengo que ir en esos autobuses con esa bola de locos?

—Por que el Director de la institución no acepta favoritismos y tiene que tratar a todos por igual. Ahora ve y deja de quejarte que tampoco yo estoy tan feliz que regreses a ese manicomio.

El muchacho tomó sus cosas de mala manera y junto con un guardaespaldas se dirigió a la formación, no sin antes gritarle a su padre.

—El viejo si tiene favoritismos, pregúntale a Harry Potter.

Lucius Malfoy frunció el ceño. Había tenido problemas a causa de ese chico hace un par de años cuando intentó despojar al director Dumbledore de su cargo para asumir la responsabilidad personalmente de la institución siendo uno de los delegados del departamento de salud psiquiátrica del país.

Al mismo tiempo era una vergüenza que con el cargo que tenía tuviera a su hijo en esa institución por haber matado a uno de sus compañeros de escuela cuando tenía diez años. Pero no había otra salida. El crimen que cometió fue grave y tuvo que pagar a muchos abogados para que sacaran al niño del lío alegando demencia. Todos le tenían miedo por el gran poder que ejercía en su rango, pero todo ese poder no le ayudaba a borrar el error de Drake Malfoy. Aparte sentía que el viejo Dumbledore no hacía las cosas bien, sobre todo por Potter. No entendía aún como es que medio mundo concentraba su atención en un huérfano chiflado.

- - -

_Tras esperar unos momentos en el andén 9¾, apareció un tren que tenía la inscripción "Hogwarts" en él. Pronto comenzaron a subir los muchachos con la intención de continuar con sus estudios en magia y hechicería nuevamente. _

- - -

Drake Malfoy, acompañado de dos internos que como él, solo asistían para no ir a prisión en un futuro, estaban en los asientos del primer autobús de muchos que transportaban de regreso a Hogwarts a los internos tras terminar sus semanas de visita.

Alzó la vista y observó al trío de amigos. "La lenta, el vegetal y el cuatro ojos" —Pensó para sus adentros viendo la posibilidad de divertirse un poco mientras llegaban al Instituto.

- - -

_Harry hablaba con sus amigos con más tranquilidad dentro de uno de los cuvículos de uno de los vagones del tren, cuando esa paz se disipó al escuchar y ver más adelante a alguien que le borró la sonrisa de rostro. _

_—Vaya, vaya¿qué tal Potter? —Saludó con sarcasmo Malfoy. _

_Harry vio a sus compañeros y algo indignado le regresó el saludo a Draco. _

_—¿Qué tal… Malfoy? _

_

* * *

_

**Griffmoon **- Muchas gracias, lo que vendrá al rato será bueno, lo garantizo. 

**Yuli35 **- Gracias. Por supuesto que la continuaré.

**Aikoss **- Lamento lo de la cuenta, ya arreglé esto y se podrán aceptar reviews anónimos. Gracias.

Próximo - **Los cuatro grupos**


	4. Los cuatro grupos

De cuatro páginas, el cuarto capítulo...

**

* * *

**

**Los cuatro grupos**

_—Y bien Potter¿Todavía lloras por tus padres por las noches, o ahora también lo haces por Cedric? —Fastidiaba Draco haciendo mención a los reportajes que ayudó a hacer con Rita Skeeter el año pasado. _

_—No me provoques Malfoy. —Gruñó Harry. _

_—¿O qué, Potter? _

_—¡Ustedes dos! —Les avisó una voz. _

_Los presentes voltearon para encontrarse con una mujer de edad avanzada que observaba a Draco un poco disgustada a través de sus anteojos. _

_—Las peleas no están permitidas en este tren, si alguien tiene deseos de pelear podemos dejarlo a mitad de camino para que lo haga si lo desea. _

_Draco le devolvió la mirada y observó que la anciana no soltaba su varita que llevaba en la cintura preparada para lo que sea. _

_—Ya nos veremos Potter —Agregó Malfoy antes de retirarse con Crabbe y Goyle. _

_El semblante duro de la anciana se transformo de pronto a la de una dulce abuelita de cabellos plateados que a simple vista parecía inofensiva. _

_—Gracias señora. —Dijo Hermione. _

_—Por nada señorita. ¿Está todo en orden señor Potter? _

_—He… sí, gracias. ¿Pero quién es usted? _

_—Oh, perdonen mis modales. Me llamo Felicia Gylman. Soy profesora, comenzaré este año impartiendo la materia defensa contra las artes oscuras. _

_El trío casi se va de espaldas al escuchar aquella noticia, no dejaban de verla asombrados. ¿Es qué Dumbledore se estaba volviendo loco? Cómo se le fue a ocurrir contratar a una dulce viejecita para que diera aquella clase que podía poner en peligro al hombre más valiente de los valientes. _

_—No se dejen llevar por mi apariencia —Dijo con dulzura al ver sus reacciones. _

_—Así como me ven, en mis tiempos fui muy temida por mis grandes poderes. No deben de juzgar a la gente por su apariencia, recuérdenlo. _

_Los tres sonrieron a sus palabras, después de todo hacía falta un rostro amigable en aquella clase. _

_—¿Y conoce mucho sobre las artes oscuras? —Preguntó Hermione. _

_—Claro señorita, desde mis tiempos de estudiante era muy avanzada dentro de mis clases. _

_—¿Estudio en Hogwarts? —Preguntó Ron incrédulo. _

_—Así es. Un gran centro de enseñanza si me permiten decirles, no había día en que me pusiera a estudiar. _

_Por lógica la primera persona en simpatizar con Gylman fue Hermione por aquella devoción al estudio. _

_En lo que su mejor amiga hablaba con Felicia Gylman, Ron habló con Harry sobre lo último que escuchó dentro de las noticias deportivas del Quidditch para distraerse durante el trayecto._

- - -

Dumbledore observaba los jardines del Instituto. Hagrid estaba detrás de él tratando de controlar a un Pony que poco le faltaba para ser un caballo adulto, se lo dejaron de un rancho para sus clases, el pequeño potro era blanco y de apariencia inocente, pero no dejaba de patalear y de intentar zafarse del gran instructor de terapia con animales.

—Cielos. —Se quejaba— Creo que no fue buena idea que me trajeran a este, parecer ser bastante violento.

—Estoy seguro que podrás manejarlo Hagrid.

Con destreza, Hagrid logró encerrar al animal dentro de un pequeño establo improvisado que hizo con algunas tablas hace unos días cuando esperaba la llegada del Pony.

—¿Es verdad que Felicia Gylman será trasladada este año a Hogwarts, señor?

—Sí.

—Bueno, solo espero que la mujer no sea tan imprudente como Moody.

—No lo será Hagrid, Felicia trae excelentes referencias, aunque tendrá que ponerse al tanto de la situación que tenemos ahora. Los del consejo de salud Estatal la están poniendo a prueba antes de pensar en dejarle el puesto definitivamente.

—Sin duda se lo darán Director.

—Yo sé que sí, después de todo siento que ella está mucho más cuerda de lo que yo estoy.

Ambos asienten. Dumbledore recuerda muy bien a esa mujer, fue ella la única amiga que tuvo cuando de niño estuvo internado en Hogwarts tratando de superar la pérdida de su hermano en ese accidente. Aunque Felicia parecía tener mayores problemas que él, fue ella la que mostraba en ese entonces mayores avances en su recuperación.

Se siente mal por que aunque él tardó en recuperarse, el trabajo que le costó llegar a donde esta ahora ejerciendo el control en el lugar que lo ayudó cuando lo necesito, no se comparaba al pesado trabajo que tuvo Felicia que soportar para que le dieran permiso de ejercer la Psicología Pediátrica Juvenil con los antecedentes que tenía como interna. Aunque tiene tres décadas ejerciendo independientemente la profesión, finalmente su sueño de ayudar en Hogwarts se le haría realidad.

—Prepárate Hagrid, los nuevos internos no tardarán en llegar.

—Sí Director.

_Ginny había acompañado a su hermano y sus amigos en la carroza que los conduciría al Colegio mientras que los de nuevo ingreso serían llevados en botes por el río guiados por Hagrid. _

_—¿Cómo creen que será este nuevo curso? —Rompió el silencio Hermione. _

_—Mientras nos toquen pocas clases con Snape y estemos alejados de Filtch estará bien. —Respondió Ron._

- - -

Unas horas después, todos los estudiantes estaban en la sala común y los nuevos internos regresaban apenas después de tener una odisea de ser conducidos por Hagrid a inspección de registros.

—Bien. Atención todos —llamó Dumbledore al lado de los encargados del Instituto sobre la tarima. —Este año tenemos una nueva instructora en terapia para afrontar nuestros temores, la señora Felicia Gylman.

Algunos internos que la conocieron en el autobús aplaudieron como Hermione, Harry miraba con otros ojos lo que sucedía en su alrededor mientras que Ron apenas y podía percibir lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Un nuevo año viene y muchachos que no son entendidos por las personas vienen con nosotros. A continuación, la profesora McGonagall de artes plásticas leerá sus nombres para indicarles sus respectivos grupos de tratamiento.

Dumbledore explicó en sencillas palabras a los nuevos internos que los dividían a todos en cuatro grupos.

HUFFLEPUFF: para aquellos chicos que necesitan terapia muy avanzada, generalmente para quienes tienen problemas de lentitud.

RAVENCLAW: Para los chicos cuyas enfermedades son las más comunes como esquizofrenia, delirios, y fobias.

GRYFFINDOR: Para quienes sufren no solo de trastornos psicológicos, sino también físicos. Y finalmente…

SLYTHERIN: Para los internos que merecen una atención especial— Explico Dumbledore omitiendo que este grupo era para los internos más peligrosos.

Una computadora estaba en el centro donde cada vez que se decía un nombre, un interno debía acercarse para que la máquina registrara el nombre, inspeccionara los datos del interno y dedujera a que grupo era recomendable que perteneciera.

Una vez terminada la selección, se dispusieron a tomar un pequeño banquete que se daba de bienvenida que al terminar, los profesores encargados de cada grupo condujeron a los nuevos a sus habitaciones mientras que los demás eran conducidos por prefectos que no eran otros sino los internos más próximos a ser dados de alta por su excelente recuperación.

- - -

_Aquella noche Harry no pudo conciliar el sueño. Durante la ceremonia de selección había tenido otra alucinación muy parecida a la primera que había tenido cuando sucedió lo de Cedric. _

_Hace unas horas en la ceremonia, juraba haber visto a todos los profesores vestidos como Muggles, y el sombrero seleccionador había tenido la pinta de una computadora. _

_En todo el día no pudo acercarse a Dumbledore para hablar con él con respecto a esas alucinaciones tan extrañas, tendría que hacerlo mañana a primera hora. Leyó la carta de Sirius varias veces hasta que comenzó a quedarse dormido._

- - -

Una persona con el rostro cubierto entró a los dormitorios donde Harry y Ron descansaban. Observó al pelirrojo en la cama, estaba seguro que no se despertaría por nada conociendo su condición, luego se acercó hacia Harry.

Lo observó un momento bajando la mirada hasta su mano donde sujetaba un papel, con cuidado se lo retiró y lo desdobló. El papel estaba en blanco y parecía ser de aquellos que usaba el instructor de terapia con animales para hacer pequeños correos.

Escuchó un ruido y se asomó por la puerta. Era el otro conserje Filch. Se esconde al instante bajo la cama de Harry cuando lo ve acercarse. Filch entra e inspecciona la habitación con su linterna. Murmura algo sobre los internos y se retira más tarde.

El misterioso desconocido sale de su escondite y en lugar de huir se queda más tiempo frente a la cama de Harry sin quitarle la vista.

Hace catorce años le ha seguido la pista y desde hace cuatro ha logrado obtener valiosa información de él.

—Harry. —Susurró— Yo sé lo que piensas, sé lo que ves y escuchas.

El joven de las cicatrices se movió un poco sin despertar mientras que el hombre continuó.

—Pronto conocerás lo que es el sufrimiento verdadero Harry Potter. Yo me encargaré de hacerte sufrir. Apenas he comenzado.

Tras terminar de hacer lo que planeaba, salió sigilosamente de su habitación y del instituto sabiendo burlar la seguridad del lugar echándose a correr pensando en los acontecimientos que pronto sucederían.

- - -

_—Harry, vamos. Llegaras tarde a la práctica de Quidditch —Le advertía Ron mientras se cambiaba. _

_Harry estaba despierto pero no se había cambiado ni había salido de su cama. Aquellas palabras retumban en su mente. _

_"Pronto conocerás lo que es el sufrimiento verdadero Harry Potter. Yo me encargaré de hacerte sufrir. Apenas he comenzado." _

_La sensación de miedo que tuvo hace algunos meses al terminar el cuarto año había regresado. La voz de esa persona no podía confundirla. Sabía quien era y sabía que debía de tomarse en serio esas palabras. _

_Estaba seguro que fue Voldemort el que habló en sus sueños._

_**

* * *

**_**Yuli35 - **Gracias a tí por mantener tu preferencia.

**EternalWing **- Gracias.

**Dani Felton **- Gracias, lo haré.

Próximo** - Visión de una realidad**


	5. Visión de una realidad

Todos tenemos un niño interior, pero el Vigilante tenía una niña sin ser gay.

* * *

**Visión de una realidad**

_Harry se apresuró a dirigirse con Dumbledore, no podía esperar más para hablar con él. Aquellas palabras que escuchó en sus sueños la noche anterior de la boca de Voldemort lo habían dejado frío, por lo que cuando terminó con su clase de transformaciones le pidió de favor a McGonagall la contraseña para ir a verlo. Al poco rato se detuvo frente a la gárgola que cubría la entrada. _

_—Merengue —Pronunció. _

_La gárgola dejó al descubierto la oficina de Dumbledore a la que entró observando a Fawkes, el Fénix de Dumbledore sobre el perchero. _

_—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Harry? —Preguntó el amable hombre sirviendo un poco de té. _

_—Profesor, hay algo importante que quiero decirle. Es algo que me ha estado ocurriendo todo el verano, que no sé si esté relacionado con Voldemort. _

_Albus sacó una segunda taza para servirle a Harry, le pidió que tomara asiento e interesado por lo que podría escuchar le pidió que relatara aquello que le perturbaba. _

- - -

Filch inspeccionó la habitación de Potter y Weasley, todavía con la sensación de haber notado algo extraño la noche anterior.

Su gata se paseó por debajo de las camas como si estuviera ayudándole a su dueño a buscar cualquier indicio sospechoso, aunque eso sonaba ridículo.

—¿Qué hace esto aquí? —Exclamó al encontrarse recargada en una esquina de la pared, una vieja escoba que creyó haber tirado hace un poco más de un año.

—Me desharé de esto.

—¡Espera Filch!

Detrás de él observó a un hombre de baja estatura, no era un chico interno ni mucho menos un enano de circo, se trataba del profesor de Flitwick.

—¿Se le ofrece algo profesor?

—Sí. Filch, deja esa escoba, no paró ahí por casualidad. Pertenece al joven Potter.

Filch arqueó la ceja.

—¿Para que quiere un interno una escoba vieja?

—Tampoco lo sé, pero sabes que si algo simple mejora el estado de un interno, se le puede dar acceso a aquello para mejorar su condición.

—¿Una escoba?

—Te dije que tampoco lo sé Filch. Pero Potter tenía otra antes que esa, cuando nos deshicimos de ella su estado de ánimo bajó más de lo normal y alguien le proporcionó esa y su estado de ánimo se equilibró.

Filch le hizo un ademán a su gata para salir del cuarto al no encontrar nada más extraño —Odio a estos chicos— murmuró de mal humor.

- - -

—¡Muchachos, los que quieran vengan que habrá partido! —Anunció Madame Hooch. La encargada de las actividades deportivas dentro del Instituto al llegar al cuarto de descanso.

Hermione escuchó aquello, tenían un par de horas libres los de Gryffindor. Tomó la silla de Ron que miraba por la ventana, con la intención de ir al campo de fútbol tras buscar a Harry a quien le agradaba ver los partidos.

Le preguntó a la profesora McGonagall si sabía donde estaba, y ella le respondió que podía encontrarlo cerca de la dirección, a donde Harry quiso ir cuando le pidió permiso de visitar a Dumbledore.

- - -

_Harry había terminado de contarle a Dumbledore lo ocurrido quien asentía pensativo. _

_—Hiciste bien en decirme esto Harry. —Decía— Estas visiones, tienen un significado. ¿Cómo explicarte? _

_—¿Tienen que ver con Voldemort? _

_—No Harry, esto es muy aparte a Voldemort, aunque se podría decir que contribuyó a esto, realmente él no lo creo, solo lo avivó. _

_Se puso de pie y se asomó por la ventana donde vio a Hagrid dándole de comer al unicornio que le llevaron hace poco. _

_—¿Sabes lo que es una realidad Harry? _

_—He… Supongo que es todo lo que a uno lo rodea¿no? _

_—Sí, en parte lo es. _

_Se vuelve para observarlo. _

_—La realidad es precisamente todo aquello que nos rodea Harry, todo aquello que somos capaces de percibir. Más no hay una realidad Universal. Cada persona percibe diferentes cosas. Por ejemplo: un Muggle ordinario percibe un mundo donde cree que la ciencia técnica y científica es la única realidad que hay. Más en un mago, la magia y los encantamientos son su realidad. ¿Me vas entendiendo? _

_Harry a duras penas comprendía las palabras de Dumbledore, pero en parte les veía sentido. _

_—¿Quiere decir que me volveré un muggle que no creerá en la magia? _

_—No precisamente. Hay muchas realidades en el mundo, realidades que cada persona construye, lo que digo es que puede que la batalla que tuviste con Voldemort te hizo comenzar a perder la perspectiva de tu realidad para ver otras realidades de ti mismo que has ignorado. —Analiza las cosas— Fue unos de los ataques que Voldemort utilizó sobre ti los que te dieron la oportunidad de abrir las puertas a tus otras realidades. _

_—¿Cómo? Lo que he visto no puede ser real. Mi primo, el banco, Diagon, el Colegio, nada puede ser real. _

_—¿Quieres buscar respuestas Harry? Tendrás que buscarlas en esa realidad que ignoras, tienes que adentrarte en ella y escarbar hasta buscarlas. _

_—¿Pero cómo puedo escarbar en esa realidad? _

_—Te lo he dicho, la realidad la crea uno y hay métodos para sugestionarse y entrar en la realidad. ¿Quieres intentar un poco ahora? _

_Harry asintió, era insoportable estar cada momento inoportuno cambiando de "realidad". Podría hacer el intento para estar más tranquilo. _

_El anciano se agachó frente al asiento de Harry y lo miró a los ojos directamente. _

_—Ahora —Dijo— mírame y despeja tu mente. Piensa por un momento que todo lo que te rodea es una ilusión, que nada es real más que mis ojos, de esa forma te harás una pequeña sugestión rechazando tu principal realidad para que tu mente tenga que buscar otra y dé con aquella que estás buscando. _

_Harry siguió las instrucciones de Dumbledore. No vio otra cosa más que los ojos de Dumbledore, se decía a sí mismo muchas veces que nada era real, que Dumbledore no estaba ahí, que no se encontraba en la dirección, incluso se imaginó que él mismo no existía y que su Universo eran solo los ojos de Dumbledore. _

Poco a poco, Harry pudo observar que las cosas cambiaban de color y todo adquiría otro matiz. Perdió su vista de la mirada del profesor Dumbledore y notó que el profesor vestía con un traje como los de tío Vernon solo que a su medida, y su gran sombrero había sido cambiado a un pequeño gorro azul.

Comenzó a hacerse para atrás, y Dumbledore al notar que el muchacho perdió el contacto, se levantó.

—¿Qué es lo que ves a tu alrededor, Harry?

El chico de gafas poco a poco observó su alrededor lentamente temiendo perder la conexión. No había duda que estaba en esa otra realidad de la que Dumbledore habló. La oficina estaba llena de cuadros, pero no de hechiceros en movimiento, sino de muggles vestidos de etiqueta inmóviles en la imagen. En el perchero había un saco colgado, pero sobre él estaba un perico cuyo color rojo le recordó a Fawkes.

Comenzó a decirle con detalle a Dumbledore lo que observaba. El anciano sonreía por cada palabra que salía del muchacho describiendo con exactitud la habitación.

—Estoy vestido con ropas blancas —Continuaba—, sobre su escritorio hay carpetas y papeles, y en sus paredes…

Harry abrió los ojos ampliamente y Dumbledore comenzó a asustarse al darse cuenta de lo que observaba Harry.

—Harry espera.

—Hay… hay unos diplomas que llevan su nombre…

—Basta Harry, mírame a mí.

Pero el muchacho lo ignoraba, toda su atención la concentraba en esos papeles.

—Son diplomas…

—Harry, mírame.

—Diplomas de…

_La puerta se abrió y los dos observaron a Hermione entrar un poco apenada a la oficina. _

_—He, disculpe profesor. _

_—Señorita Granger. Le sugiero que… _

_—¡Qué sucedió! —Exclamó Harry. _

_El chico parecía haber acabado de salir de un trance. En la pared vio los diplomas que el Ministerio de Magia le había dado a lo largo de los años a Dumbledore, pero hace unos momentos esos diplomas decía otras cosas. Hermione pidió disculpas al ocurrírsele pensar que probablemente había interrumpido algo importante. _

_—Yo… solo vine a decirle a Harry que se le iba a hacer tarde para el juego. Lo siento. _

_—No se preocupe señorita Granger, justamente iba a decirle al señor Potter que fuera al partido. En unos momentos iré yo —Se dirige al muchacho— Harry, no hicimos las cosas correctamente, intentaremos en otra ocasión¿te parece? _

_—¡Pero profesor, vi…! _

_—En otra ocasión lo prepararemos mejor —lo interrumpió. _

- - -

Cuando Harry salió acompañado de Hermione que lo tomaba de la mano para sacarlo rápido, Dumbledore suspiró y se sentó comenzando a respirar agotadamente.

Sintió que nada justificaba la irresponsabilidad del acto que cometió. Pero se había emocionado cuando Harry entró hablando entre sus delirios que se había percatado finalmente del mundo real. Tanta fue su emoción que planeó sacarlo en ese momento al mundo exterior sin medir las consecuencias que eso implicaba, de hacerlo de forma repentina.

Ve sus diplomas académicos de psicología colgados en la pared con los mismos ojos con los que Harry los observaba. Agradece que la joven Granger los haya interrumpido para regresarlo de forma inconsciente a su propio mundo.

Tendría que implementar algunas cosas a la terapia que planeó con algunos instructores dadas las circunstancias. Ahora que habían hecho el primer ejercicio, sería para Harry más fácil regresar de nuevo como lo ha hecho estos días.

Aunque algo le incomodaba. Harry mencionaba nuevamente como lo había hecho a lo largo de su estadía en el Instituto, el nombre de Voldemort¿Quién era Voldemort? Sabía que Harry además de carecer de noción del tiempo y ver cosas diferentes a las que uno ve, también observaba a la gente bajo otra entidad, sabía por medio de los dibujos que hacía y las manualidades que fabricaba lo que sus ojos veían en cada conocido, pero no conocía a nadie cuyo nombre sonara a Voldemort, ni siquiera hacía dibujos de esa persona para buscarle parentesco con alguien.

Por lo menos sabía que el pequeño choque eléctrico que sufrió con Cedric, estimuló su cerebro para reaccionar de forma correcta, sería cuestión de seguir con esa estimulación para comenzar a traerlo poco a poco de vuelta.

- - -

_El muchacho estaba deseoso de contarle a sus amigos lo sucedido, pero tenía prisa. Tomó su Saeta de Fuego y salió disparado hacia la cancha de quidditch donde faltaba poco para que el partido comenzara. _

- - -

Veinte minutos después, Madame Hooch dio la orden de salida con su silbato y el partido de fútbol comenzó.

Dumbledore había llegado a las gradas de profesores y se sentó al lado de Gylman quien no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa algo pícara.

—¿Cómo estás, Albus?

—Bastante bien Felicia¿Algo de lo que me haya perdido?

—No mucho.

Drake acababa de haber echo una falta al patearle la espinilla a uno de los de Gryffindor, pero fue amonestado por Hooch. En lo que reanudaban el juego. Dumbledore dio una ojeada a una parte un poco alejada de la zona de juego. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Harry estaban presentes.

Mientras que Hermione observaba y seguía emocionada el juego al igual que Ginny y Neville, y Ron pretendía mirar, Harry no soltaba la vieja escoba que tomó de su habitación sin perder de vista el balón con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Es tu mascota? —Preguntó Dumbledore quedamente para evitar que alguien lo escuchara.

Sentía curiosidad sobre el motivo por el que Harry sentía afición a las escobas.

- - -

_Hooch amonestaba la falta de Draco por haber tirado de la escoba a uno de los del equipo contrario que intentó alejarlo de la snitch. Por culpa del incidente Harry había perdido de vista la pequeña esfera alada. Dio unas vueltas al campo volado sobre su escoba tratando de localizarla antes que Draco. _

_Como mandado por el cielo, la snitch se acercaba a él a gran velocidad. Detrás de ella vio a Draco siguiéndola. Harry metió velocidad y se apresuró a intentar cogerla primero. _

_—¡Harry detente! —Escuchó a Hermione. _

_No le hizo caso y siguió la Snitch que había aumentado su velocidad para dirigirse hacia Harry: diez metros… cuatro metros… un metro…_

- - -

Todos se pusieron de pie y Hermione corrió hacia el campo para auxiliar a Harry, dejando a Ron con Neville y Ginny.

—Harry, Harry¿estás bien? —Preguntaba.

Uno de los cristales de los anteojos de Harry estaba roto, salía un poco de sangre por su nariz y no se movía.

—Por favor Harry, despiértate. —Le pedía Hermione meciéndolo de rodillas.

Cuando otros compañeros se acercaban curiosos siguiendo el paso de los profesores, Harry comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento sintiendo una mano tibia sobre su rostro. Abrió los ojos y notó la silueta de Hermione no muy clara por la rotura del cristal.

—Harry ¿ya despertaste? —Preguntó su amiga.

Dumbledore se acercó seguido de Gylman y apresuró el pasó cuando escuchó gritar a Harry tan fuerte que algunos de los jugadores se asustaron.

Hermione estaba apoyada con sus brazos hacia atrás por el susto y la reacción de Harry. El muchacho estaba del lado contrario a Hermione con los anteojos en su mano, temblando y respirando muy deprisa sin dejar de observarla, aún sin sus anteojos era capaz de distinguir a las personas a poca distancia, estaba seguro, aunque en esos momentos hubiera preferido estar ciego de haber sabido lo que vería.

—¿Harry? —Mencionó Hermione un poco asustada.

—Her… ¿Hermione? Por Dios ¡Qué tienes!

—¡Harry, estas bien muchacho! —Dijo una voz detrás de él que reconoció como la de Hagrid.

Miró sobre su hombro pero no vio a Hagrid, al menos no el Hagrid que conocía. Un hombre robusto con la estatura de un jugador de baloncesto trataba de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero él retiró sus manos de él e intentó levantarse torpemente por su cuenta.

—¿Qué tienes Harry? —Preguntó McGonagall al lado de la señora Pomfrey la cual estaba vestida como una común enfermera de hospital.

—¡Aléjense de mí! —Gritó desesperado.

Le dolía la cabeza como si una bludger lo hubiera golpeado, pero no había bludger, ni snitch, solo un balón de fútbol cerca de él. Con temor observó que el campo de quidditch había desaparecido, solo estaba un césped con algunas líneas blancas y unas¿porterías?

—¿En que pensabas Drake? —Gritaba un furioso Slytherin a su Defensa.

—Si solo fue un golpecito —Decía riendo entre dientes—. Además¿para que se anda metiendo ese al campo?

Era Draco, hasta él lucía diferente. Su Saeta de fuego estaba tirada en el suelo a sus pies y tenía la forma de una ordinaria escoba vieja.

—¡Harry! —Le habló Dumbledore.

—Algo le pasa a Harry, director —Le advirtió Hermione muy preocupada.

—Tranquila señorita Granger. Harry, ven conmigo unos instantes.

Harry esquivó la mirada de Dumbledore hacia Hermione: Pensó en su amiga muy aprisa, su comportamiento y esa cara…

—No, no puedes ser Hermione… ¿Profesor? Está es una ilusión. No puede ser una de las realidades¿verdad? —Preguntó entre sollozos.

Dumbledore miró a Gylman quien pensó que el golpe lo había alterado mucho sin imaginar que esa reacción se debía a que sufrió un traslado mental.

—Harry, ven conmigo.

—No. —Comenzaba a llorar con más fuerzas. —Viste como un muggle, todos, como… muggles diferentes.

Gylman vio a Sergio Snape acercarse detrás de Harry, temiendo una acción negativa de su parte fue hacia él y lo abrazó.

—Ven hijo.

Harry aceptó los brazos de su profesora y fue tarde cuando sintió una picadura en su brazo. Volteó y vio a Severus Snape vestido como médico sacando de su brazo una jeringa.

—Sigo odiándolo —Le dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

Hermione fue hacia él y lo abrazó muy preocupada mientras que Neville llegaba arrastrando a Ron en su silla de ruedas y Ginny detrás algo temerosa.

Dumbledore pidió a los prefectos y a los instructores que disiparan a los chicos para que regresaran al juego. Hermione no quiso irse y se ofreció para ayudarle a la señora Pomfrey a llevar a Harry a la enfermería dejándole a Ron a cargo de sus amigos.

—¿Qué fue todo eso Albus? —Preguntó Gylman impactada por lo sucedido.

El anciano se limpió los lentes y le respondió a su vieja amiga.

—Una historia que se repite.

- - -

Hermione escuchaba por la ventana que el juego se había reanudado. Afortunadamente el incidente no afectó de forma seria a los internos. Pero ella olvidó el juego y se concentró en Harry que dormía en una cama.

La joven llevaba sus lentes en ambas manos, había llegado con varios profesores y pacientes curiosos que poco a poco se fueron al ver que no tenía nada malo o por aburrimiento, solo quedaba Pomfrey quien dedujo que Hermione no se iría hasta que Harry despertara.

—El efecto se le pasará pronto querida, no fue un sedante muy fuerte. Puedes ir a ver el juego.

—No gracias, esperaré hasta que despierte.

La enfermera dobló su bata médica y la guardó en un cajón.

—Bien, dejaré que lo cuides, pero por favor avísale a algún profesor cuando despierte.

Pomfrey se retiró y Hermione se quedó sola con Harry.

—¿Qué te pasó, Harry? —Preguntaba en voz baja un poco melancólica, recordando la forma en que la miró en el campo hace unos momentos.

- - -

_Una hora después, Harry comenzaba a abrir los ojos y a recobrar el sentido contra aquello que le dio Snape en ese lugar. Al recordar lo que sucedió, se incorporó sobre la cama de golpe sorprendiendo a Hermione. _

_Vio cada rincón y reconoció la enfermería. Pero en cuanto vio a Hermione, se le echó encima para darle un prolongado abrazo. _

_La joven se sonrojó un poco y devolviéndole el abrazo le preguntó. _

_—Harry¿Qué te sucedió? _

_Poco a poco se separó de ella y la observó. Nunca la había visto tan bonita como ahora. Zarandeaba su cabeza tratando de alejar ese horrible recuerdo de haber visto a su amiga con aquellas facciones, sentía ganas de llorar cuando la vio con las características de una persona con el síndrome de Down. _

_—Yo… estaba en otro lugar. _

_—¿Dónde, con Voldemort? _

_—No. Estaba… _

_Recordó entonces todo al instante y juntó las piezas del rompecabezas: los diplomas de psicología de Dumbledore, la visión de todos con uniformes blancos, la mitad de los profesores como médicos, Hermione. _

_La chica le entregó los anteojos y Harry concluyó su respuesta. _

_—…aquí mismo._

_

* * *

_**Griffmon** - Jeje. No. La entidad de Voldemort será el misterio mayor del fic.

Próximo - **El fugitivo**


	6. El fugitivo

El odio, es el segundo sentimiento más poderoso después del amor.

* * *

**El fugitivo**

_—Las cruces y otros signos religiosos pueden ayudarles a enfrentar a criaturas tales como vampiros, pero de nada sirven si no se tiene fe en estos, pues pueden ser símbolos de otras religiones lo que les pueda proteger de los vampiros, pero es la fe que uno tenga en ellos lo que alimenta dicha protección. _

_Harry anotaba al igual que el resto de la clase las lecciones que la profesora Felicia Gylman daba en Defensa contra la Artes Oscuras. _

_Muchos habían pensado que aprender a defenderse de los vampiros sería tedioso y cansado al recordar lo poco que alguna vez fue el profesor Quirrell. Pero la profesora Gylman era bastante buena impartiendo el tema despertando el interés de todos en la clase. _

_A Harry pudo haberle parecido fascinante el tema sino fuera por que su mente divagaba en lo sucedido hace unas semanas en el partido de Quidditch. _

_Hermione le dio un pequeño golpe para que pusiera atención en una práctica que Gylman les ponía para contrarrestar los efectos de la transición humano-vampiro. Harry no podía olvidar aquellas imágenes como si hubieran sucedido hace unos minutos. Ya no le extrañaba ver a Dumbledore vestido de Muggle, y a todos con trajes blancos, pero el campo de Quidditch (¿Un campo de fútbol?), Malfoy, la snitch, Gylman, Snape… Hermione. _

_La joven de cabello castaño anotaba rápido las indicaciones de Gylman en el pergamino mientras que Harry no ponía atención a la clase por observarla. ¿Por qué tenía esa apariencia? Cuando le preguntó a Hermione lo que sucedió al ser golpeado por la Bludger o el balón, ella le dijo que solo se cayó de la escoba, se puso algo histérico, sobre todo con ella, se rompió los lentes (que recompusieron después con magia) y para que se calmara Gylman lo sostuvo para que Snape le diera una poción para dormir. _

_Cuando la clase de Gylman concluyó, todos salieron para aprovechar el tiempo libre que tendrían hasta la próxima clase. Ron se quedó al lado de Hermione para hablarle a Harry quien al estar sentado todavía frente a la mesilla, no parecía tener la intención de retirarse. _

_—Harry. Vamos a la cocina, veamos que tienen los elfos domésticos para comer. _

_—¡Ron! Sabes que haces mal al contribuir en la esclavitud de esas pobres criaturas, pero… (ve a Harry con la cabeza sobre la mesilla) podemos visitar a Dobby. Harry¿no me dijiste que tenías grandes antojos de un buen pay? _

_No contestó, ni siquiera pareció notarla. _

_Gylman recogía sus cosas para retirarse, pero al observar la escena, la dulce anciana se dirigió hacia sus estudiantes. _

_—¿Sucede algo? _

_—Harry parece sentirse mal, maestra —Contestó Ron. _

_—Estoy bien. —Mencionó Harry rompiendo su silencio sin mucho ánimo. _

_—Ha estado así desde el accidente que tuvo con la bludger. —Continuó Hermione. _

_Felicia observó al muchacho de la cicatriz, no sabía mucho de él más la leyenda que comenzó al sobrevivir contra el que no debe de ser nombrado, y sentía algo de curiosidad, mucho más que después de hablar con Dumbledore. _

_—Señorita Granger, señor Weasley, podrían dejarnos solos unos momentos por favor. _

_Ambos asintieron y luego salieron. Harry no levantaba su cabeza todavía y Gylman acomodó uno de los asientos del salón para estar de frente con su alumno. _

_—¿Algo que quiera compartirme señor Potter? _

_—No. _

_—Algo, sobre… la realidad que vio hace unas semanas. _

_Harry levantó la cabeza asombrada por lo que escuchó. Creyó que el problema que tenía iba a quedar solo entre Dumbledore y él, pero ya ve que no es así y quizá todos los profesores se enteraron de su posible locura. _

_—Que podría saber usted de esto. _

_—Mucho, se podría decir que de no ser por el profesor Dumbledore, podría seguir atrapada todavía en una realidad que no me corresponde. _

_Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron todo lo que dieron de sí al escuchar esas palabras. Debía de estar jugándole una broma. Gylman al ver la expresión en el rostro de Harry dedujo que sus pensamientos solo eran un mar de preguntas que debía de contestar, por lo menos algunas para no dejarlo en la duda. _

_—Recuerde que le dije que estudié en mis tiempos aquí Señor Potter. _

_—¿Estudió con Dumbledore? _

_—Sí, al igual que usted con el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger. Albus y yo éramos inseparables aunque tenía mis problemas y él los suyos. _

_—¿Por eso Dumbledore sabe sobre las realidades¿Por usted? _

_—Creo que comparte las visiones que yo tuve alguna vez señor Potter. Déjeme adivinar: a todos los estudiantes los ve de blanco, a los profesores como médicos, encuentra muchas evidencias sobre psicología a donde quiera que va cuando menos se lo espera. _

_Harry no tuvo siquiera que responder, la expresión de su rostro le decía todo a Gylman. _

_—Elegí especializarme en la Defensa contra las Artes oscuras señor Potter, por que desde pequeña tuve que aprender a defenderme de ellas. No es nada fácil, mucho menos si uno intenta hacerlo solo. Por favor, dígame con exactitud lo que vio ese día. _

_Harry le relató detalle a detalle lo que vio el día del juego, Gylman buscaba más información sobre estas visiones y pronto Harry se vio contándole cada una de las que tuvo desde antes de terminar el cuarto año hasta ahora. _

_—Debió de haber sido duro para usted ver a la señorita Granger de esa forma. _

_—Quiero olvidar eso. _

_—No es recomendable hacerlo. _

_—¿Por qué? Quiero olvidar que la vi de esa manera, que los vi a ustedes, a todos de diferentes maneras. Quiero olvidar todo lo vi de forma extraña en todas las visiones. _

_—¿Qué es lo extraño para usted señor Potter? Puede hacer conjuros con una varita, volar sobre una escoba, tener a un semigigante como amigo y ver bestias legendarias. Yo veo eso muy extraño. _

_—Eso no es extraño por que es real. _

_—¿Y qué es real para usted señor Potter¿Qué es real para alguien y qué es real para uno mismo? _

_—¿Adónde quiere llegar? _

_—Que nada tiene lógica en el mundo, a un muggle todo le puede ser muy extraño lo que para usted es normal. Yo vivo en una comunidad Muggle que día a día se supera en su ciencia con artefactos que podrían sorprenderlo y que quizá su funcionamiento no tendría lógica para usted, pero tendría mucha lógica para ellos. _

_Harry se rascó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Sólo quería respuestas pero por cada explicación que le daba, en su cabeza se formaban mil preguntas más. _

_—Dumbledore dijo que debía de investigar yo solo esto. _

_—No. Hablé con Albus. Él le dijo que debía de investigar esto dentro de usted mismo, más no solo. Realmente quisiera ayudarlo si me lo permitiera. _

_Harry se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta dándole la espalda a la profesora. _

_—Voldemort ha recuperado su fuerza profesora. —Le explicaba— no quiero involucrar a nadie ahora que estoy en peligro. _

_—¿Y quién es Voldemort? _

_Harry se volvió y vio a la profesora con un vestido flojo y largo en lugar de la túnica y la gran capa. _

_—Lo estás haciendo ahora. Estás viendo otra realidad ¿cierto? _

_—Sí —asintió con negligencia. _

_Gylman recordaba la charla que tuvo con Albus hace poco, sobre el mal que le ocasionaría a Harry si descubierta de forma repentina que ha vivido en una fantasía, pero al mismo tiempo recordaba su propia experiencia cuando niña. _

_—Harry. Si te propusiera darte todas las respuestas a todas las interrogativas que tienes, pero siendo las respuestas muy difíciles de entender, respuestas cuya comprensión podría resultar tan difícil de entender como de aceptar. ¿Las escucharías? _

_Observándola de nuevo como una bruja, el muchacho algo sorprendido que de pronto la profesora lo tuteara pensó en la pregunta. No comprendía bien lo que quería decir con eso de "difícil de aceptar" pero quería salir pronto de esto para que Voldemort no lo hallara vulnerable que contestó sin dudar. _

_—Sí. Si realmente puede darme respuestas, las escucharía._

- - -

Dumbledore mantenía sus brazos sobre su escritorio escuchando con mucha atención las palabras de Cornelio Fudge, el jefe del Departamento de policía.

—Cornelio, lo que me dice, no… ¿está seguro?

—Así es Albus. Remus Lupin estaba en complicidad con Simons Black. No sabemos aún si él fue quien lo ayudó a escapar de Alcatraz ni podemos averiguarlo, Lupin se dio a la fuga probablemente con su compañero.

Cuando el director de la Institución creyó que no podía tener más problemas se le presentaban casos más serios. ¿Es que todos los terapeutas que ha tenido para ayudar a los internos a afrontar sus temores estaban malditos?

Hace las cuentas. Primero fue Quirrell, ese psicólogo necesitaba un psicólogo debido al extraño comportamiento que tenía. De pronto desapareció un día enviando su renuncia por correo; luego fue Lockhart, un actor de segunda que quiso probar suerte con la psicología inútilmente, se fue alegando que quería olvidarse por completo de la psicología después de una mala experiencia; Remus se marchó al año de haber escapado de prisión Simons Black, pero su renuncia oficialmente se debió a que tenía que cuidar a un familiar muy enfermo y… claro, el familiar enfermo debía de ser Simons. Remus para él y para sus chicos ha sido el mejor terapeuta que haya tenido; pues Moody, el año pasado, era promedio, pero se vio muy mal cuando por su irresponsabilidad murió un chico.

—No puedo creerte Cornelio¿qué pruebas tienen para haber llegado a esa conclusión?

—Esta es la parte difícil, Albus. Se cree que Black estuvo ocultándose en Hogwarts en lo que Remus prestaba sus servicios a la institución. De hecho, tenemos razones para creer que intente volver a Hogwarts.

—Bien. Te puedo decir que no creo que Remus esté en complicidad con ese hombre. Tampoco llegué a sospechar de él ni encontré algo extraño. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Qué me dejes traer nuevamente al grupo DMT a revisar de nuevo.

—¡Olvídalo! —Gritó con furia sorprendiendo a su visitante.

Dumbledore podía recordar aún el pánico que corrió en la institución hace dos años cuando el grupo DMT hizo su aparición.

Los DMT (Determinación Ministerial Total) era un grupo policiaco que se comportaban como los militares, callados, de miradas frías, extremadamente violentos y que sin duda alguna, no sabían diferenciar entre un niño que tiene problemas psicológicos entre un peligroso criminal porque el trato que les tenían a ambos era igual.

No olvidaba durante uno de los juegos de fútbol hace dos años, en el que el joven Potter salió corriendo en uno de sus extraños ataques, uno de esos desgraciados se le echó encima sometiéndolo como a un criminal por pensar que iba a atacar a uno de los jugadores. Harry había quedado esa vez muy asustado por culpa de ellos.

—El grupo DMT esta muy capacitado Albus, ellos podrían…

—No voy a permitirte que esa gente ponga un pie en esta institución. Todavía no olvido lo que le hicieron al muchacho que acompañaba a Moody.

—Fue un error Albus, te aseguro que el oficial fue reprendido seriamente, no volverá a pasar.

—Déjame ver. —Analizó Albus— Por un error asesinaron a un muchacho que venía a visitar a Moody.

—Por lo menos no fue uno de tus chicos…

—Por un error sometieron a un estudiante, por un error algunas de esas personas atacaron a algunos estudiantes al final del curso de hace dos años…

—Esos chicos los estaban agrediendo por…

—Por un error dejaron escapar a un hombre peligroso, y por un error del departamento de policía, tienen la orden de matar a Simons si lo ven y se resiste.

—Ya sabes que Black es peligroso y…

—¡Maldita sea, si se resiste en Hogwarts los DMT abrirían fuego¡No quiero ver más muertos en mi institución Cornelio! Solo incrementaré la vigilancia y alertaré al personal, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—De hecho no lo hace, Albus. Lo siento pero tendré que conseguir el permiso del gobernador. Así que mantente alerta. Y piensa por favor en quienes puedes confiar del personal, podría buscarse otro cómplice. ¿Qué hay con Gylman?

—Felicia esta bien, Gracias. —Contestó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Seguro? Por sus antecedentes, podría…

—Está en sus cinco sentidos, Cornelio. Yo veré en quien puedo confiar, y si no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, te agradecería que te retiraras.

—Sí las tengo. Mantente alerta Albus. Quien tú sabes… podría dar primero con Simons antes que nosotros.

Tiempo después de que Cornelio se retiró ofendido. Dumbledore se talló un poco los ojos y revisó sus gafas al notar una basura. Estaba irritado por la conversación con Cornelio.

—¿Qué opinas tú de esto? —Pareció dirigirse al perico rojo sobre el perchero a un lado del armario.

—Opino que tendré serios problemas.

Del armario salió un hombre adulto con un rostro lleno de temor.

—Los DMT son el grupo de oficiales que vigilaba Alcatraz —le explicaba a Dumbledore—. Esos malditos trataban muy mal a los reos, los golpeaban y los humillaban diariamente hasta dejarlos locos. No puedo quedarme si ellos regresan a Hogwarts. Director Dumbledore. ¿No va a entregarme o sí?

—No lo haré Simons, pero…

La puerta se abrió y un muchacho de anteojos acompañado de una anciana, miraban al fugitivo Simons Black, acusado por el homicidio de trece personas hablando con familiaridad al Director Dumbledore.

- - -

_Harry no perdió tiempo y se separó de Gylman para correr a abrazar al hombre. _

_—¡Sirius, estás bien! _

_—Hola Harry, tiempo sin vernos._

_

* * *

**EternalWing** - Gracias._

**Devil Lady Hitokiri**- Por nada, gracias a tí.

**Yuli35** - No falta mucho. Je.

**Griffmon** - No falta mucho esa escena, espero que te agrade.

Próximo - **La decisión**


	7. La decisión

En el trabajo obtengo dinero, y aquí realización. De ahí que no pueda dejar ninguno de los dos.

* * *

**La decisión**

_Harry estaba feliz de poder volver a ver nuevamente a Sirius, su padrino. _

_—¿Sirius, pero que haces aquí? Acabo de ver al señor Fudge salir de la dirección. _

_—Bueno, pues… me está buscando Harry. _

_—¿Qué? _

_Sirius se tomó su tiempo para explicarle a Harry, que el Ministerio de Magia se enteró que Lupin le había ayudado en gran medida en su estadía como fugitivo en Hogwarts hace dos años. Ahora Fudge estaba convencido que aparecería nuevamente en Hogwarts por las pistas que ha dejado. _

_—¿Pero entonces por qué viniste? Te pueden capturar, corres peligro. _

_—No Harry, tu corres peligro. Vine hasta aquí por que Voldemort planea hacer un ataque sorpresa introduciéndose al colegio. _

_Tanto Gylman como Harry se mostraron sorprendidos por esa noticia. _

_—Albus, es imposible que Voldemort pueda entrar en el colegio. Contamos con muchas medidas de seguridad —explicó Gylman. _

_—Pues parece mi querida Felicia, que Voldemort encontró la forma de traspasarlas. Pero lo peor de todo es que Fudge buscará la forma de conseguir una autorización para traer nuevamente a los Dementores a Hogwarts con ayuda del ministerio. Y me temo que los Dementores decidan trabajar para Voldemort en el último momento. _

_—Más que ayudarnos, Fudge le pondrá un arma a Voldemort en las manos. —Enfatizó Sirius. _

_—Felicia¿tenías algo que decirnos? _

_La anciana recordó de pronto por qué había acudido con Albus acompañado de Harry. Al explicarle disimuladamente el problema de las visiones de Harry, aún sin saber si debía de confiar en Sirius del todo, Albus le pidió a Harry salir para hablar en privado con los dos individuos. _

- - -

Cuando el muchacho salió, el Director Dumbledore se volvió hacia Gylman y a Simons.

—No te preocupes Felicia, el señor Black no es lo que la policía cree.

—Sí, ya me habías explicado sobre eso. Pero creo que no deberías de involucrarte en estos asuntos, no son tu incumbencia y expones la seguridad de los muchachos.

—Desafortunadamente Felicia, estoy demasiado involucrado. Simons, dinos¿Cuál es la situación?

Simons se acercó a la puerta para comprobar que nadie los escuchara, una vez cerciorado de que podía hablar en paz comenzó.

—La situación Dumbledore, es que se corre el rumor sobre que Ryddle vendría a Hogwarts. No comprendo lo que busca ese terrorista en un lugar como este, pero dicen que no tiene nada que ver con sus intentos de tomar el país. Dicen que busca algo personal.

—No sé lo que podría ser. ¿Dónde escuchaste estos rumores?

—De la policía Federal. Estuvieron investigando a algunos de los fanáticos seguidores de Ryddle. Los Mortífagos confesaron que este tipo vendría aquí a saldar un asunto pendiente. Pensé que podría ser con relación a Remus, ya sabes que él participó en el programa de descripción psicológica de personalidades terroristas, y que recaudó muchos datos de importancia para su captura, pero no es por él. Los Mortífagos le informaron que ya no impartía clases desde hace más de un año.

—Realmente no encuentro que pueda querer en Hogwarts. —Mencionó Gylman— ¿Por qué un terrorista se arriesgaría a venir a un sitio como este donde podría ser apresado?

—Quizá viene por mí, Felicia. —Intervino Dumbledore— Algo que no te he mencionado es que ese hombre estuvo en este internado durante algún tiempo.

Dumbledore le relató a una sorprendida Felicia, sobre un muchacho que llegó a Hogwarts con muchos problemas encima relacionados al trauma que vivió tras ser el testigo viviente de una masacre en su casa, donde vio morir a toda su familia.

En un inicio, Ryddle parecía ser un joven un poco violento por sus miedos y de acciones rápidas, pero que progresaba rápidamente en su rehabilitación, hasta que una niña murió de misteriosas causas y entre los posibles responsables se encontró él, pero después el asunto pareció olvidarse, pero a partir de ese momento desconfió de Ryddle.

Se le dio de alta, pero unos años después de salir al mundo de nuevo, juntó a un grupo de personas para hacer protestas en cuanto al gobierno, una banda que por el paso de los años se convertiría en una organización llamada los "Mortífagos", tipos que le seguían y que al lado de él cometieron actos despiadados y sanguinarios.

Se supone que hace catorce años el líder de los Mortífagos, del cual bastante tarde se descubrió fue la persona que asesinó a su propia familia, Ryddle, murió a consecuencia de un bombazo que le pusieron en su auto. Muchos se creyeron su muerte, pero pocos se mantuvieron alertas.

En lo que respecta a Simons, fue aprendido como presunto cómplice de Ryddle en una matanza hecha en un lugar público, solo porque sobrevivió con mucha suerte estando en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado.

Sin embargo Simons escapó de Alcatraz al saber que el tipo responsable del bombazo en la plaza pública seguía en libertad, todo esto lo llevó a involucrarse demasiado en la investigación sobre Ryddle.

Cuando terminó de poner al tanto a su amiga Gylman, se puso a pensar en un plan, en lo que Sirius estaba entretenido jugando con el perico rojizo de Dumbledore.

—Por cierto, no sé ustedes pero creo que vi a Harry mucho mejor. —Mencionó cambiando toda la conversación.

—Va bastante mejor Simons. Gracias.

—¿Quién era ese Voldemort del que tanto hablaba?

—No lo sabemos, bien —Le explicaba Gylman— no sé lo que sepa del muchacho señor Black, pero el joven sufre de una falta de percepción de la realidad entre otras cosas. —Se dirige a Dumbledore— Albus. Había venido a pedirte algo muy importante con respecto al joven Potter.

—¿De que se trata Felicia?

—Quiero que me des la autorización necesaria, para tratar de hacer una transición en el muchacho, y de esa forma traerlo de una vez por todas al mundo real lo antes posible.

Simons dejó al ave para ver a Dumbledore.

—Lo siento Felicia, me temo que lo que me pides no se podrá hacer.

—Esperen un momento —Intervino Sirius— Señora¿usted puede curar a Harry?

—Yo… sí. ¿Qué relación tiene con el joven Potter?

—Ninguna en especial, solo que cuando andaba de prófugo aquí, me hice amigo del muchacho. Me agrada, es por eso que me interesa. ¿De veras puede curarlo?

—No esta enfermo señor Black. Sufre de un post-trauma que lo ha dejado inválido en cuanto a tener una percepción de la realidad. Es por eso que no es capaz de tener un sentido de tiempo correcto, interacción social y es sobre todo el motivo por el que tiene estas visiones extrañas de ver a las personas y a las cosas con otro aspecto y carácter algunas veces.

En ese momento Simons se acordó cuando a escondidas visitó al chico y a sus amigos hace un año junto con su perro Canuto. Tanto a él como al perro se dirigía como Sirius y los trataba como si fueran la misma persona.

—Ya veo. Dumbledore. Si la señora puede curar… perdón, ayudar a traer a Harry¿Por qué no la dejas? Sería genial hablar con el muchacho sin que me confundiera con mi perro.

—No comprendes Simons, traerlo de así de golpe podría ser un choque muy fuerte para él. —Ve a su excompañera— Felicia, eso deberías de saberlo después de lo que sucedió ese día en el partido.

—Fue por que había muchas personas y tuvo que ser que lo primero que vio fue a su compañera, quizá no se la imaginaba así en la realidad. Si lo hacemos bien, si lo hacemos paso a paso…

—He dicho que No, Felicia. Es un riesgo que no podemos tomar, tendremos que esperar para ver como avanza, además esta haciendo un trabajo muy bueno por sí solo.

Black y Gylman quedaron decepcionados con la negativa de Dumbledore. Y aunque Simons parecía algo conforme con la decisión del director, después de todo él era el especialista, Gylman no estaba muy segura de eso. La amable anciana le dedicó una sonrisa a Simons que se la devolvió algo nervioso.

- - -

_Hermione bostezaba frente a la mesa cansada por los trabajos que había ido a hacer en la Biblioteca durante todo el día junto con sus amigos. Ron ya estaba dormido prácticamente, pero Harry no dejaba de mirar a Hermione y de pensar en la charla que tuvo con Gylman. _

_—Harry… _

_—¿Sí Hermione? _

_—No es que me moleste, pero podría saber ¿qué es lo que tanto me miras? _

_—¿He? _

_Ron pareció despertar y ponerse al tanto de la charla. _

_—¿Es que te gusta Hermione? —Soltó al restregarse los ojos. _

_—¡No, No es eso… —Contestó apurado sonrojándose. —Hermione. ¿Puedo hablarte un momento a solas? _

_La joven apenada asintió, después se pusieron ambos de pie y salieron bajo la mirada maliciosa de Ron que no dejaba de echarles indirectas a sus amigos. _

_Fue en los jardines frente al lago donde los dos Gryffindors quedaron solos para hablar. _

_—¿Qué sucede Harry? _

_Harry miró su rostro y en su mente dibujaba lo que vio en ella el día del juego. _

_—Mira¿recuerdas lo que les platiqué a ti y a Ron sobre el concepto de las realidades? _

_—Sí. _

_—La profesora Gylman me está dando la opción de ir a esa realidad para resolver mis problemas. _

_—¡Harry, eso sería maravilloso! Siento algo de envidia, poder visitar otras realidades. ¿Te imaginas lo que podrías aprender? _

_—No Hermione, no quiero ni imaginármelo. Veraz, el día del partido, yo te vi… de una forma… diferente, todo lo he visto terriblemente diferente. Francamente no sé si estoy preparado para asimilar lo que vaya a conocer. _

_—Harry… _

_—Sé lo que piensas. Me he enfrentado a Voldemort, he sobrevivido a muchos accidentes, pero lo que he visto no se compara con nada. Bueno, quizá no tanto como Voldemort, pero aún así… tengo mucho miedo de lo que valla a encontrarme. _

_Harry se cubrió los ojos con las manos y se sentó en las fuentes. Pudo sentir los brazos de su amiga alrededor de él mientras le decía. _

_—No me importa que ya no te agrade, pero quisiera verte bien. _

_El muchacho no razonó muy bien las palabras de su amiga. _

_—¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó abriendo sus ojos. _

_—Dije, que no importa que lo que vayas a ver no te agrade. Que lo importante es que tú estés bien. _

_Harry se sintió bien de haber conversado con su amiga. Gracias a ella había tomado una decisión._

- - -

—¿Señora, usted está loca? —Reprochaba Simons.

—Señor Black¿realmente le interesa la salud del joven Potter?

—¡Claro que sí!

—Entonces le suplico que coopere.

Gylman estaba terca en ayudar a Harry y sacarlo de ese perpetuo trance fuera como fuera, por eso había pensado en que Simons Black podría ser de gran ayuda en el proceso.

—Ya escuchó lo que dijo Dumbledore, no le dará la autorización.

—Eso nunca me ha detenido. Escuché, por experiencia propia le puedo asegurar que al joven Potter no le sucederá nada malo de regresar con nosotros.

—Pero… ¡Dios! Dumbledore sin duda me entregará a los DMT si sabe que le estoy ayudando en esto.

—Descuide, no pienso delatarlo. Además será cuestión si el joven Potter se decide a participar. Sé que me tiene que dar una respuesta por que se lo pregunté en uno de sus momentos de trascendencia real.

Por una parte Simons deseaba ver al muchacho sano, por otra sabía que Dumbledore no lo aprobaría. Por un lado con la llegada de los problemas que ocurrirían en el Instituto esto podría complicarse y ser perjudicial para Harry, por otro sería mejor que afrontara la situación como una persona cuerda tomando en cuenta los problemas que tuvo con los DMT que lo atacaron para apresarle. Tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto se decidió por fin.

—De acuerdo señora, si Harry acepta lo haré.

- - -

_Los tres amigos subían a los dormitorios cuando se toparon con alguien no muy agradable que no esperaban ver. _

_—He, Potter. Qué tal el rato que pasaste con tu "amiguita". _

_Decidieron continuar y dejarlo solo al lado de sus dos amigos, cabezas huecas. _

_—Vamos Potter. Admite que saliste durante la cena con ella, para "jugar" a los "papás". _

_—Seguro tú tienes mucha experiencia en eso con Crabbe y Goyle. —Respondió Hermione para sorpresa de todos que echaron una carcajada. _

_—¡Maldita sangre sucia, cuida tu boca si no quieres que personalmente…! _

_—¡Cuál es tu problema Malfoy! —Se le enfrentó Harry. _

_Los dos muchachos estaban frente a frente. Incluso Ron estaba tras él lanzándoles miradas asesinas a Crabbe y Goyle, mientras Hermione tiraba de la túnica de Harry. _

_—Déjalo Harry, no le des el gusto. —Le decía. _

_Draco sonrió esperando la oportunidad de sacar su varita y duelarse con Potter. _

_—¡Ustedes! _

_Snape apareció y se dirigió a ambos muchachos. Ya a pocos pasos de ellos miró inquisidoramente a Harry. _

_—No debería de buscarse problemas señor Potter, sabe que agredir a sus compañeros no es parte de la ética del colegio. ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! _

_Luego desapareció entrando al comedor sin haber olvidado dejar su estela de malestar en el ambiente. _

_—Tienes suerte Potter. Si Snape no hubiera llegado... _

_—…Sí Snape no hubiera llegado ya estarías con el cuello roto bajo las escaleras, Malfoy. _

_Sin darle la oportunidad de responder, el muchacho se retiró con sus amigos dejando a Draco enfadado. _

_—¿Cómo crees que te encuentres a ese en esa realidad? —Le cuestionó Ron, una vez al estar al tanto de la situación que había con Gylman y Harry. _

_—No estoy seguro. _

_—Te apuesto a que lo verás como una rata asustada. _

_—Lo de asustada sería algo nuevo. —Intervino Hermione. _

_Estaban frente al retrato de la señora gorda cuando Harry escuchó el llamado de Gylman bajo las escaleras. _

_—Los veo luego. —Se despidió. _

_El chico bajó rápidamente sin hacer esperar a la agradable mujer. _

_—¿Sí profesora? _

_—No quiero presionarte Harry, pero quisiera que cuando decidas sobre lo que, ya sabes, me lo digas al instante. _

_—De hecho ya tomé la decisión. Quiero hacerlo profesora Gylman. _

_—¿En serio? _

_—Sí. Lo más pronto posible si es preciso. Quiero estar bien y buscar esas respuestas de inmediato. _

_—Entonces… lo veré mañana por la mañana en mi salón._

_

* * *

_**Griffmon** - Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado lo de los dementores, y divertido el chiste de Sirius, je.

**Yuli35 **- Descuida, que cada vez el momento está más cercas.

**As Black/aikos **- Gracias. El fic es universo alterno, no tiene romance, o eso creo, mucho menos Yaoi. Una vez el Vigilante dijo que la interpretación de la amistad de Hermione y Harry aquí, era abierta para que cada uno se la diera sin decir nada en concreto. Igual, gracias.

Próximo **- Los dementores**


	8. Los dementores

Personalmente, me quedaría en el mundo mágico de mi mente.

* * *

**Los dementores**

_—Me pregunto, como seré yo en esa realidad. _

_Harry había hablado con sus amigos respecto a lo que iba a hacer con Gylman sobre pasar a un segundo plano de la realidad. Mientras que Hermione estaba un poco preocupada por lo que su amigo fuera a encontrar, Ron parecía divertido con respecto al tema. _

_—Harry, tienes que decirme cuando regreses la forma en que me comporto en ese lugar. Si es que existo. _

_—Claro que existes, existe Hermione, Dumbledore, Gylman, todos. _

_—Pero nunca me has visto¿Qué tal si ni siquiera he nacido en esa realidad? _

_—No seas tonto Ron. Cuando vaya te platicaré sobre esto. _

_La noche continuó y Harry no podía dormir pensando en las cosas que la profesora Gylman le había dicho. _

_"—Aunque había muchas posibilidades de ir a esa realidad, puede que te sea difícil regresar. Sea cual fuera el resultado tienes que estar listo para afrontar lo que puedas encontrar." _

_Dejó aquellos pensamientos para el día de mañana e hizo un esfuerzo para poder dormir. _

- - -

Dumbledore leía en paz algunas cartas que le llegaron del departamento de policía. Había muchas firmas del gobernador y de los delegados del ministerio de defensa para autorizar la entrada del grupo DMT a Hogwarts. Sus manos estaba prácticamente atacadas y Cornelio Fudge conseguiría su primer objetivo de introducir al comando, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que apresaran a Simons.

Tocaron a su puerta y dejó entrar a Hagrid. El gran instructor de terapia con animales llegó con un rostro pálido que alertó a Dumbledore sobre que algo no iba bien al instante.

—¿Qué ocurre Hagrid?

—Señor. Unos hombres lo esperan afuera.

- - -

Un escuadrón de por lo menos cuarenta personas con escudos antibalas y cinturones con diferentes armas de varios calibres aguardaban serenos inmovilizados como piedra, bajo las instrucciones de Cornelio Fudge que se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta de Hogwarts.

Cuando Dumbledore salió, su impresión no dio cabida al verlos a todos.

—Dumbledore. Buenas noches —Lo saludó Fudge de la manera más natural— los chicos del escuadrón están un poco cansados, solo indícales por favor donde pueden hacer sus guardias y las habitaciones vacías, firma esto y podrás irte a descansar.

Algunos de los miembros del escuadrón observaron a Hagrid con cierta desconfianza. Hagrid vio al lado de sus petos, unas placas brillantes donde relucían bajo el código de serie, las siglas DMT. Un escalofrío le recorrió por todo su cuerpo al recordar a esos sujetos vigilándolo en su celda, cuando fue injustamente apresado en Alcatraz hace algún tiempo.

—¡Fudge, que significa esto!

—La orden de aprobación para traer a los DMT fue aprobada. Debieron de haberte llegado por la mañana las cartas de aviso.

—¡No pudiste esperarte a que enviara la documentación!

—Te estoy ahorrando el trabajo con solo poner tu firma aquí.

—No sé como estoy permitiendo esto. ¿No pudiste tener la decencia de enviarlos durante el día?

—Y alertar a Simons Black y sus cómplices, no gracias. Será mejor que sea de esta forma. Por favor Dumbledore has las cosas fáciles. Tengo órdenes de pasar sobre tu cargo si te niegas a firmar esto. Es preferible que sigas al mando con todos los DMT a que estés fuera y los DMT entren de cualquier forma.

Dumbledore arrebató la carpeta de las manos de Fudge sumamente furioso como pocas veces se le puede ver. Garabateó su firma en los papeles y le regresó los documentos a Fudge.

—Más te vale advertirles que no dejen sus armas en cualquier sitio. —Le advirtió finalmente a Fudge.

- - -

_Harry estaba sorprendido por lo que sus ojos veían. Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia discutía con Dumbledore frente a Hagrid y un gran número de dementores. _

_Las cosas estaban poniéndose cada vez más delicadas y hasta ese momento se cuestionó sobre si era buena idea hacer un viaje a otra realidad y dejar las cosas como están. Rezó por que al lugar a donde fuera, encontrara algo que limpiara el nombre de Sirius. _

_Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, abrió su baúl en la oscuridad y extrajo toda la correspondencia que Sirius le había enviado durante todo ese tiempo, le gustaba guardar sus cartas para recordar que había algún familiar allá afuera que se preocupaba por él. Aunque le doliera mucho, tendría que deshacerse de ellas, si los dementores llegaban a encontrar esas cartas, sería el fin de su padrino. _

_Se arriesgó a salir de la habitación. Tuvo que ser bastante sigiloso, sobretodo al ver a Fudge entrar seguido de los dementores en esas horribles túnicas ocultando sus aspectos, se puso la capa de su padre encima y pronto quedó invisible. _

_Observó que estratégicamente los dementores se separaban a lo largo del castillo sin hacer el menor ruido bajo las órdenes de Fudge. _

_—Escuchen, vayan silenciosos. No deben de despertar a los estudiantes. —Les indicaba antes de salir del Castillo. _

_Antes que pudiera moverse hacia alguna parte, dos dementores se pusieron en sus posiciones, uno al lado del retrato de la señora gorda, lo que le hacía imposible regresar al dormitorio, otro en la puerta hacia el patio. La única forma que tenía para salir era esperar a que esas criaturas se largaran, cosa que veía muy difícil. O recordar el hechizo que Lupin le enseñó y arriesgarse con los dementores. _

_Miró la correspondencia que llevaba, Sirius lo valía, además creía haberse vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez que tuvo que enfrentarse a los dementores. _

_Tratando de hacer el menor ruido, Harry comenzó a salir de su escondite y bajar las escaleras bajo la atención de los dementores. Parecían ignorarle y eso era bueno, pero justo cuando creyó verse librado, tropezó con algo, alzó la mirada y observó a un dementor frente a él._

- - -

El miembro de los DMT observaba a un muchacho frente a él con una sábana, luego bajó su mirada hacia el bulto que cargaba. Pensó que debía de tratarse de uno de los internos del manicomio juvenil, como los DMT llamaban al lugar, no tenía la forma de ser Simons Black.

Un papel cayó del bulto que el muchacho llevaba y se inclinó para tomarlo. La hoja estaba en blanco de ambos lados. Quizá se trataba de un chico que salía a tirar la basura, estaba consciente que a los internos de ese lugar les concedían demasiadas libertades, incluso más de las que debían. Nada le daría más placer que darle una paliza al muchacho, pero habían recibido órdenes muy estrictas de Fudge, por lo que no deseaba meterse en problemas. Solo era un muchacho loco, qué daño podría hacer si lo dejaba seguir su camino.

- - -

_La mano del Dementor se estiró hasta Harry con la carta donde se podía leer claramente el mensaje escrito y firmado por Sirius. El muchacho había permanecido inmóvil para no alarmar al dementor, extrañándole que lo pudiera detectar aún con la capa para hacerse invisible. Recordó que los dementores eran ciegos y solo se basaban en la percepción de sus otros sentidos, por ello no había podido leer la carta de Harry aunque sabía que se encontraba ahí. Con temor, el muchacho cogió la carta y el Dementor se hizo a un lado para darle acceso a la puerta. _

_Durante unos segundos Harry continuó inmóvil antes de emprender el rumbo agradeciendo no tener que liarse con el dementor. Abrió la puerta y pudo salir. _

_Una vez afuera observó que los dementores vigilaban cada esquina del castillo, quizá eran más de los que pensó haber visto cuando salió con Fudge, no podría deshacerse de la evidencia con todos esos seres vigilando, aunque ciegos, si prendía fuego a las cartas como había planeado, el calor alertaría a los dementores y se vería envuelto en serios problemas, pero no había otra forma de destruir las cartas a menos que… _

_El único fuego que no alertaba a los dementores era el que salía de la cabaña de Hagrid. Corrió hasta ese lugar, se quitó la capa y tocó la puerta donde el semigigante hizo su aparición asombrado de verlo a esas horas al lado de Fang, su perro jabalinero. _

_—¿Harry? _

_—Hola Hagrid… yo, bueno… necesito que me hagas un gran favor. _

_—¿Estas loco en venir a estas horas¿Cómo pudiste salir? Hay dementores por todo el castillo Santo cielo. Vamos, entra. _

_Fang volvió a echarse frente al fuego donde Hagrid parecía estar cocinando algo. _

_—Harry, siempre me gusta recibir visitas, pero este no creo que sea el momento para tomar una taza de te y hablar de los problemas. _

_—Perdóname Hagrid, pero tenía que venir lo más rápido posible por esto. —Se disculpó mostrándole las cartas. _

_—¿Qué es eso? _

_—Son las cartas de… —Recordó que Hagrid ignoraba que Sirius se mantenía en contacto con Harry. _

_—¿Sí? _

_—Hagrid, necesito deshacerme de algo, puedo ayudarte a avivar el fuego con esto. Es algo que no quiero que vean los dementores. _

_—¿Puedo verlo? _

_—No… digo. —No contaba con eso. _

_Hagrid era una persona de confianza, pero aún así podría ser difícil explicarle lo de Sirius, debido a que él le tenía un odio asesino por creerlo ser el traidor que vendió a sus padres a Lord Voldemort, quizá podría tomarse su tiempo y explicárselo con calma, pero no podía arriesgarse con todos esos dementores acechando por todos lados. _

_—Está bien, adelante. Puedes usar el fuego. Últimamente me han estado ocultando muchas cosas en el colegio y creo que es mejor así. _

_—Hagrid¿por qué regresaron los dementores a Hogwarts? _

_—Es culpa de Fudge, consiguió una orden del ministerio de Magia para que encuentren a Sirius Black, parece que se ha reunido con los mortífagos. Es una locura, debieron de traer dragones en lugar de esos monstruos. Por lo menos los dragones poseen un alma. _

_—¿Qué saben sobre los mortífagos? _

_—El ministerio y Fudge parece que no mucho, pero Dumbledore a alertado a todos los profesores sobre el posible regreso de Voldemort a Hogwarts. _

_—¿Qué? _

_—Cálmate, Harry. Tendremos que tener fe en que Dumbledore sepa solucionar el problema. Por el momento veo muy peligroso que regreses a los dormitorios, será mejor que pases la noche aquí si no tienes algún inconveniente. _

_—Yo… no, muchas gracias Hagrid. _

_—Por nada muchacho, ahora duerme que por la mañana tendrás que regresar temprano al colegio para que no te descubran._

- - -

Una vez que Harry se quedó dormido, Hagrid cogió algunas de las cartas que no cayeron directamente en el fuego de la estufa y no alcanzaron a quemarse. Tenían el tamaño y los dobleces de las cartas que transportaban sus palomas mensajeras. Desdobló una con curiosidad esperando encontrarse algún recado de algún compañero e incluso de sus tíos los Dursley, pero el que cogió estaba en blanco, tomó otro y blanco, y otro, otro. Todos los que veía estaban en blanco, ninguno tenía nada escrito.

Se preguntó lo que pudo asustar tanto a Harry para llegar a su casa hablando entre murmullos cosas incoherentes sobre dementores, Fudge, y los mortífagos. Le sorprendió que Harry tuviera conocimiento sobre la existencia de los mortífagos y aunque le siguió la corriente siendo muy obvio, Harry no pareció tener objeción alguna tragándose que lo estaba entendiendo para irse a dormir enseguida.

Observa su casa y cree que no está tan mal para que Harry pase la noche en ella, tiene la fachada de un departamento de dos piezas a modo de bodega, dentro del terreno del Instituto, aunque algo desordenado y su perro Fang, un Gran Danés estaba acostado frente a su cama donde dejó descansar a Harry.

Pensó en salir y hablarle a alguien, pero la idea de pasar frente a los DMT le ponía el pelo de punta. Había sido prisionero de ellos en Alcatraz cuando lo arrestaron bajo el cargo de haber abierto la bóveda de objetos confiscados donde desaparecieron muchos de estos, algunos muy peligrosos que la policía debió de haberse llevado hace tiempo. Fue una suerte que se descubriera su inocencia gracias a Harry al demostrar que el responsable había sido un ladrón que se metió a Hogwarts de una forma misteriosa, aunque claro no pudieron capturarlo, tenían las pruebas para demostrar su inocencia y sacarlo. Recuerda que la prueba que se dejó fue el cuerpo de una gran pitón amaestrada que debió de pertenecer al ladrón. Ni siquiera a él que le gustaban los animales exóticos se hubiera atrevido a pensar tener como mascota a una serpiente constrictora como esa.

Toma la sábana con la que llegó Harry en la mano y con ella cubre el cuerpo del joven que se había ganado su amistad desde que era un niño.

- - -

_Por la madrugada, Harry salió de la cabaña de Hagrid agradeciéndole que lo solapara, enseguida se puso la capa de su padre y corrió hacia los dormitorios. _

_Mencionó la clave frente al retrato de la señora gorda y se apresuró para entrar e ir directamente hacia su cama haciendo como que nunca sucedió nada. _

_Por la mañana todos los estudiantes estaban consternados al ver por todas partes a los dementores ir y venir como si estuvieran en su casa. Dumbledore dio el aviso a todos durante el desayuno sobre la llegada nocturna de los dementores para reforzar las defensas contra Voldemort, aclarando que podían agradecerle a la decisión del Ministerio de Magia a Cornelius Fudge por la sorpresa. _

_Harry estaba acompañado de sus amigos en la mesa del salón principal durante el desayuno. Estaba listo y dispuesto para ir con Gylman. _

_—Harry, por favor cuídate mucho y recuerda que veas lo que veas debes de recordar que esa no es tu realidad. —Le avisaba Hermione. _

_—Buena suerte amigo. Por favor búscame cuando vayas a esa realidad. _

_—Claro. Entonces… hasta luego. _

_Se alejó de ellos y se encaminó hacia el salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras que a esa hora todavía nadie tenía clases con Gylman._

- - -

Entretanto, Hagrid visitaba por segunda ocasión a Dumbledore.

—Puedo ayudarte Hagrid.

—Profesor, es sobre Harry.

—¿Qué sucede con él?

- - -

_—¡Harry, espera! _

_Atrás de él iba Hermione corriendo. El muchacho se detuvo para esperar lo que deseaba su mejor amiga. _

_—Escucha, olvidé decirte esto antes. _

_—¿De qué se trata? _

_—¿Exactamente que fue lo que te asustó de mí en el campo de juego esa vez? _

_—He… ya te lo dije… me dio miedo verte diferente, eso es todo. _

_—¿Diferente en qué sentido? _

_—Hermione, no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Por favor. No quiero acordarme. _

_—Pero Harry, me verás diferente cuando vayas a esa realidad, será mejor que lo afrontes de una vez para que no te asustes de nuevo. _

_—¿Quieres saber en verdad como te vi? Pues bien…_

- - -

Hagrid se retiró a la sala principal para desayunar con el resto de los instructores en lo que Dumbledore reflexionaba sobre lo que le contó sobre Harry la noche anterior

Había reconsiderado un poco la proposición de Felicia para traer a Harry de inmediato, pero pensó mejor las cosas al escuchar a Hagrid. Definitivamente el muchacho aún no estaba listo para afrontar la realidad así tan de repente.

- - -

_Hermione tenía una mano sobre su cabeza intentando asimilar lo que Harry le dijo. _

_—Por eso no quería decírtelo. _

_—No, descuida. Yo te insistí y creo que fue mejor. _

_—Entonces me voy. _

_—Espera. Antes de que lo hagas solo quiero darte algo. _

_—¿Qué es? _

_La chica sacó una cruz tallada en madera de color azul, pequeña que parecía prevenir de un colige. Tomó las manos de Harry se lo puso en ellas. _

_—Esto me lo dio mi madre la primera vez que vine a Hogwarts, me dijo que era para que no me olvidara de mis raíces. Quiero que lo tengas contigo para que no olvides las tuyas cuando vayas a ese lugar. _

_Harry observó el pequeño amuleto y lo apretó con su mano. _

_—Lo cuidare. Gracias Hermione. _

_—Por favor, sea como sea que me veas en ese sitio. No olvides como soy, como son tus amigos realmente. _

_Sin darle nada de tiempo, la chica lo abrazó como si se tratara de la última vez que lo veía, Harry le devolvió el abrazo y oraba por volver pronto de aquella realidad._

- - -

Dumbledore llegó al gran salón donde el personal lo aguardaba antes de comenzar.

—¿Dónde está Felicia? —Preguntó al no hallarla en ninguna parte.

—Me dejó dicho que tenía algunas cosas que hacer y que probablemente faltaría al desayuno. —Le respondió McGonagall.

- - -

_Gylman abrió la puerta y Harry entró tras haber tocado, lo notaba un poco tenso y nervioso. Harry creyó que el salón estaría cubierto de pociones, amuletos u otras cosas para preparar el hechizo que lo transportaría a otro mundo, pero Gylman no parecía tener contemplado nada de eso para preparar el viaje. _

_—Listo Señor Potter. _

_—Sí. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? _

_—Sentarte en ese cojín y descalzar tus pies. _

_El chico obedeció, le parecía extraño el método pero no puso protestas pensando que Gylman sabía lo que hacía. La anciana lo imitó sentándose ella en un cojín con los pies descalzos y adquiriendo una posición de meditación, indicándole a Harry que la imitara. _

_—Muy bien, señor Potter. Ahora quiero que se quite las gafas y cierre los ojos._

- - -

Dumbledore miró en todas direcciones pero no encontró el rastro de Harry, ni de Hermione. Solo vio al joven Ron Weasley al lado de la señorita Ginny ayudándole a comer.

Por un momento lo invadió un mal presentimiento. Felicia era testaruda, pero no la creía capaz de desobedecerlo, aunque por otro lado…

- - -

_Harry estaba en un trance mágico, mientras que Gylman le indicaba el camino a seguir. _

_—Ponga su mente en blanco señor Potter. Imagine que nada de lo que le rodea es real. Que no existe nada en el universo más que su pasado. Retroceda poco a poco y respire profundamente. ¿Ve algo? _

_—Los Dursley. _

_—¿Qué hacen? _

_—Me encierran bajo las escaleras en la alacena. _

_—¿Por qué? _

_—Por haber tomado algo de Dudley sin permiso. _

_—¿En serio lo encerraron en la alacena? Vea de nuevo, pero esta vez, solo visualícese a usted, ni a nadie más, y explique como se siente. _

_—Me siento mal conmigo. _

_—¿Por qué? _

_—Le robé a Dudley un cochecito. Me dijeron que si le pedía una disculpa a Dudley no había problema pero yo no quise. _

_—¿Y que fue lo que hizo? _

_—Me sentí tan mal que me encerré en la alacena. _

_—¿Cuál fue la realidad señor Potter¿Aquella que le rodeaba, o aquella que sentía? _

_—La que sentía. _

_—¿Qué realidad desea aceptar? _

_—La que me rodea. _

_—¿Por qué? _

_—Por que nadie puede lastimarme, por que en ella soy alguien importante, porque en ella se preocupan por mí. _

_—¿Sabe que los Dudley se preocupan por usted? _

_—Sí. _

_—¿Por qué no ha aceptado su cariño y se refugia en su imaginación? _

_—Porque no son mi familia. _

_—¿Y la escuela es su familia, o conocidos que le brindan afecto? _

_—es… no lo sé. _

_—¿Quisiera saber lo que es real, conocer al mundo exterior? _

_—No. _

_—¿Por qué? _

_—Tengo miedo. _

_—¿Miedo a qué? _

_—No lo sé. _

_—Si le dijera que no hay a que tener miedo¿aceptaría salir de esa coraza con la que ha protegido sus sentidos y ver el mundo exterior? _

_—… _

_—¿Señor Potter? _

_—… _

_—¿Harry? _

_—Tal vez. _

- - -

Flitwick regresó corriendo tras haber ido con Hermione por petición de Dumbledore al haberla visto llegar sin Harry.

—Profesor Dumbledore. La señorita Granger dice que el señor Potter había quedado de verse con la profesora Gylman.

El personal del Instituto se sorprendió de ver al director salir presuroso del comedor bajo la mirada de los internos.

- - -

_—Harry, si te develara todas las respuestas a todas tus preguntas con la condición de vivir en el mundo que has evadido¿Aceptarías? _

_—… _

_—¿Aceptarías Harry? _

_—Sí. _

_—Entonces, cuando cuente tres. Tu mente abandonara para siempre la fortaleza en la que ha vivido tu corazón, y saldrá a conocer el exterior destruyendo esa fortaleza que se formó cuando sufriste ese accidente cuando niño._

- - -

Dumbledore corría seguido de Minerva y Sergio hacia el salón donde Gylman daba sus terapias.

—¡Le dije que no lo hiciera¡No está preparado!

- - -

_—1… _

- - -

Dumbledore sentía que el corazón le saldría cuando vio la puerta cerrada donde sin duda estaba Gylman, ya no podía correr, pero un DMT que se había parado al lado de la puerta fue a inspeccionarlos.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes corriendo por aquí?

—¡No hay tiempo, derrumbe esa puerta! —Gritó Snape.

- - -

_—2… _

- - -

El DMT se confundió al ver la expresión de terror en el rostro de todos y la orden que le dieron.

—¡Obedezca! —Gritó McGonagall.

- - -

_—3… _

- - -

Un disparo atravesó la cerradura seguida de una potente patada de un DMT que abrió la puerta. Los instructores y profesores entraron observando a Gylman sorprendida frente a Harry.

—¡Usted se ha metido en graves problemas! —La amenazó Snape.

Gylman se puso de pie y el DMT se dirigió hacia ella con el propósito de arrestarla aún sin saber bajo que cargo.

—¡Espere, no le ponga ni una mano encima! —Gritó Dumbledore al DMT recuperando el aliento.

El anciano ignoró a todos y fue hasta Harry que seguía en su posición de yoga con los ojos cerrados.

—Harry. —Le habló el director.

El muchacho abrió los ojos y observó al anciano unos instantes.

—Harry¿estas bien?

El muchacho vio el aspecto de Dumbledore, miró sus manos, su vestimenta. Volteó y observó a una sorprendida McGonagall y Snape, y luego dirigió su vista a una persona que jamás había visto. Después rompió su silencio.

—¿Esto es real?

* * *

Próximo - **Solo hay una realidad**


	9. Solo hay una realidad

Perdonen la tardanza, pero por culpa del sistema no podía logearme. Me iré répido estos días para no retrasar la historia.

* * *

**Solo hay una realidad**

—¡Maldita sea! —Exclamaba Snape al ver como quedó la puerta por el disparo que le dio el oficial de los DMT.

Harry no dejaba de ver con cierta sorpresa los rostros ya conocidos pero en vestimentas distintas a las que estaba acostumbrado verlos.

Dumbledore no sacaba de sus pensamientos lo que Gylman había hecho sin su consentimiento. La mujer veía con algo de despecho al DMT por la forma tan violenta al entrar, mientras que el oficial escuchaba la explicación de McGonagall por haberlo obligado a actuar de esa manera.

—Harry —Le hablaba Dumbledore.

El muchacho no le prestó atención y caminó dándole la espalda a todos a un rincón del salón, por un momento Dumbledore y todos pensaron que ese comportamiento se debió a que Gylman había fracasado en su intento de traerlo a la realidad, pero Harry fue directamente a un espejo en la esquina.

No había expresión en el rostro de Harry más que la incredulidad. Veía su reflejo sin el uniforme de Hogwarts, o por lo menos el Hogwarts que consideraba real; sus ropas eran blancas. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a su frente donde tentó sus tres cicatrices que estaban lejos de tomar la forma de una cicatriz de rayo. Gylman dejó de discutir con el DMT para ir con Harry que seguía sin decir nada más que inspeccionar sus cicatrices frente al espejo.

—Harry¿estás…?

Gylman no terminó de acompletar su pregunta por el sobresalto que le provocó Harry al estrellar con rabia su puño contra el espejo.

—¡Dios mío! Le hablaré a Pomfrey! —Exclamó McGonagall al ver la mano de Harry sangrando con algunos trozos del espejo incrustados en ella.

Harry dobló su cuerpo y fue auxiliado por Gylman y Dumbledore. Se percataron que el muchacho estaba llorando sin dejar de mirar el reflejo de sus cicatrices por medio de un trozo del espejo que tenía entre las manos.

—¿Dónde estoy! —Gritó.

—¡Por eso no quise que lo hicieras Felicia! —Reclamó Dumbledore a Gylman que entre los dos sostenían a Harry para que se levantara.

—La primera impresión es difícil Albus, pero a la larga mejorará. No podía permitir que pasara más tiempo dentro de este trance, tenía que hacer algo.

—No tenías por que desobedecerme, ya tenía programada una terapia especial para sacarlo poco a poco.

—Lo sé, ya me había enterado, le costaría permanecer sufriendo hasta los diecisiete años, divagando entre su mente y la realidad el seguir tu método. Esto tenía que ser rápido.

—Tú no eres la directora de esta institución, el que tú lograras tener una fortaleza para salir de tu problema de forma rápida cuando eras joven no significa que Harry…

—¡Ya cállense! —Los interrumpió Harry —. Por favor, déjenme.

Ambos profesores guardaron silencio, tendrían tiempo para discutir lo que había sucedido, por el momento lo mejor era llevar con calma la nueva situación por la que Harry estaba pasando ahora.

Con ayuda del DMT, Snape comenzó a disipar a los internos que fueron de curiosos al escuchar el disparo junto con los profesores y otros miembros del DMT.

Pomfrey llegó con unas vendas e inyecciones corriendo al instante hacia Harry al ver su mano preguntando al mismo tiempo lo que había ocurrido. Harry ya no escuchaba a nadie, su mente volvía a divagar entre sus pensamientos, pero esta vez en una realidad muy diferente a la que había vivido.

Entre las personas que vio se asomaban al salón de curiosas, observó un rostro ya conocido. Era Hermione que lo veía asustada, esta Hermione era diferente a la que conocía, su rostro era el de una persona con el síndrome de Down, conocía este síndrome al haber leído algunos libros de medicina Muggle tiempo atrás cuando iba al hospital con los Dursley, cuando Dudley enfermaba y no lo querían dejar solo en casa, aunque, esta confuso, no recuerda si al que llevaban ese día fue a Dudley o a él, solo por un resfriado. Quería decirle algo a Hermione e ir tras ella, pero Flitwick se la llevó junto con otros internos para que regresaran a lo suyo.

Mientras Pomfrey vendaba su mano y le inyectaba algo para evitar infección, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, un pequeño colige sin cuerda que tenía la forma de una cruz de madera pintada de azul. Hermione se lo había dado en otra realidad, pero el pequeño artículo conservaba la misma forma.

Enseguida fue conducido hacia la enfermería sin poder evitar fijar su vista a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, reconocía a muchos, de todos los grados, algunos parecían tener lo mismo que Hermione, otros parecían estar bien pero les veía un extraño comportamiento. Sin necesidad de verlos a todos, supo que en cada uno de ellos había algo diferente, y que si estaba adentro vestido como ellos, es que él mismo tenía también algo extraño para estar adentro.

- - -

Cuando Harry despertó, su primera impresión fue que había soñado todo aquello, pero cuando observó a su alrededor una perfecta habitación de enfermería con un estilo más médico que mágico, y luego su puño izquierdo vendado, supo que nunca estuvo soñando. La enfermera, Pomfrey, estaba doblando unas toallas y parecía que no había notado que despertó.

—Madame Pomfrey —La llamó.

—Señor Potter, parece que esta mucho mejor. Nos dio un buen susto a todos.

—Madame Pomfrey… ¿Dónde estoy?

—En la enfermería. Le di un tranquilizante para que se relajara. La señorita Granger se preocupó mucho cuando lo vio, le permití quedarse si lo deseaba pero parece que tenía clases esta vez.

También había clases todas aquellas veces que fue a parar a enfermería, ella y Ron siempre tenían tiempo para ir a verlo¿por qué esta vez era diferente? Supuso que en esa realidad sus amigos no debían de ser tan afectuosos como los conocía en su mundo.

—Me siento mejor¿puedo irme?

—Me temo que tiene que permanecer aquí señor Potter. El Director Dumbledore desea verlo.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe llamando la atención de Harry y Pomfrey. Un hombre robusto bastante alto de cabello largo, con barba y bigote corto se acercó corriendo hacia el muchacho.

—¡Harry, me enteré de lo que sucedió¿Estás bien?

No hubo respuesta. A ese hombre alto creyó haberlo visto alguna vez, pero su memoria no funcionaba muy bien, estaba asustado por la forma en que entró llamándolo por su nombre. Pero en eso Pomfrey le llamó la atención.

—¡Hagrid! El señor Potter necesita reposo¿sería posible que pudiera esperar al director Dumbledore?

—Lo siento Madame Pomfrey, solo que yo…

—¿Eres Hagrid? —Interrumpió Harry.

El alto sonrió al ser reconocido por su joven amigo. Cuando se acercó para darle la mano, su sonrisa se disipó al ver a Harry haciéndose para atrás tratando de evitar contacto con él.

—Harry, estaba preocupado por ti.

—¿Por qué… encogiste?

—¿Encoger? Más alto no podría estar amigo.

—¿Adelgazaste?

—¡Ja! Gracias por el halago pero creo que de hecho subí un poco de peso. Oye, veo que pronto te recuperarás, estas hablando apropiadamente.

—¿He?

En eso llegó Dumbledore que les pidió de forma amable a la enfermera del instituto y al instructor que se retiraran para poder hablar con Harry a solas un momento.

Cuando ambos quedaron solos con libertad para hablar. Dumbledore dejó que él hiciera la primera pregunta.

—Profesor. ¿Qué ocurrió? Todo lo he estado viendo de otra forma.

—Como explicarte, Harry. Para empezar. ¿Sabes por qué estabas en el salón solo con Gylman?

—Sí. Ella me dijo que podría ayudarme a entrar a otra realidad y aquí estoy. ¿De veras entré en otra realidad?

—Pues, eso creo.

—Profesor, no me gusta estar aquí. Cometí un error en venir. ¿Puede llevarme de vuelta a mi realidad?

—Harry. No estoy seguro a lo que te refieres pero… esta es la única realidad que hay. No puedo llevarte de nuevo al mundo que vivías en tu mente.

—¿Cómo?

Dumbledore se alisó la barba, se sentó solemne en la cama con Harry y comenzó a explicarle.

—Harry. Todo lo que llamabas tu realidad, no era otra cosa más que ficción. Durante catorce años has vivido en este mundo con un mal que te hacía repeler el exterior psicológicamente hablando. Has pasado más de cuatro años de tu vida dentro de Hogwarts con la esperanza que algún día pudieras salir de ti mismo, y finalmente con la ayuda de Gylman lo has logrado.

Todo lo que salía de la boca de Dumbledore debían de ser patrañas o una mala broma para Harry. Era imposible que hablara de esa forma, pero lo hacía tan convencido que no parecía mentir. La forma en que hablaba de Hogwarts era lo que lo atemorizaba.

—Profesor, entonces… ¿Hogwarts, no es una escuela de magia?

—¿Escuela de magia? Harry. Hogwarts es un centro psiquiátrico juvenil.

La reacción de Harry no cambió y tampoco dijo nada. En su cerebro las palabras de Dumbledore acerca de la realidad del instituto rebotaban por toda su cabeza.

—Perdona que te lo diga de esta forma, esperaba a que con el tiempo pudiera traerte poco a poco. Pero la acción de Gylman me obliga a ser sincero contigo. Aunque por una parte, me alegro que estés bien Harry. Muchos presentan aquí una gran mejoría cuando salen, pero pocos se curan al 100 como tú lo has hecho.

—No me ha entendido profesor.

—¿Perdón?

—Quiero saber¿Cómo puedo regresar a mi realidad?

—Harry. Sé que es difícil que aceptes que esto la realidad, pero lo es. Todo lo que te rodea es la realidad. Antes no dejabas que nada te rodeara porque no eras capaz de aceptarlo, la herida que te produjo el accidente por el que tienes aquellas cicatrices te impidió de pequeño tener una buena percepción.

—¿Mis cicatrices¿Accidente¡Voldemort me hizo esto cuando mató a mis padres!

- - -

Hermione escuchaba con los del grupo Gryffindor la plática sobre la aceptación de uno mismo en torno a un ambiente de trabajo de discriminación, siempre estaba atenta a este tipo de pláticas por que le ayudaban mucho para sentirse mejor. No recordaba cuando se sentía menos por las cosas que la gente le decía. Aunque las pláticas como la que impartía Gylman le fascinaran, no dejaba de pensar en Harry.

Entre sus incoherencias y murmullos, le había dicho ayer y pudo confirmarlo cuando habló con Gylman, que la instructora de terapia lo quería convencer para llevar a cabo un método al que llamó mágico, para traerlo al mundo real. Supuso que debía de ser algún tipo de terapia radical.

Le dieron la oportunidad de ir a cuidarlo hasta que despertara después del incidente con su mano, después de todo, ambos son muy unidos, pero decidió no ir cuando Harry la vio de esa manera por la puerta, era de la misma forma cuando tuvo el incidente durante el partido de fútbol. No deseaba asustarlo de nuevo ahora que pronto se recuperaría totalmente.

Aunque una parte de ella sabía que evitarlo era inútil y que tendría que ir a verlo tarde o temprano.

- - -

Harry se tapaba inútilmente sus oídos en lo que Dumbledore le explicaba la forma en que sus padres habían muerto. No por un ser inexistente llamado Voldemort, sino por un accidente automovilístico en el que sufrió una grave contusión que le privó de toda percepción durante siete años. Cuando era capaz de percibir finalmente el mundo que le rodeaba, era tarde, su mente había buscado una realidad que él mismo se creó y se forjó con el paso de los años. Cuando cumplió once fue admitido en Hogwarts para tratarlo enviando a Hagrid por él.

Los Dursley no eran sus perversos tíos como creyó. Eran amables personas que estaban muy preocupados por su salud. Esto era lo más difícil de creer, pero el recuerdo que tuvo de Dudley le martillaba la cabeza para que aceptara la verdad.

—¿Y mis amigos? —Preguntó.

—Supongo que no será necesario decirle nada sobre la señorita Granger. ¿A quién más consideraba sus amigos aparte de ella?

—A Hermione, a usted, Hagrid, Ron, Ginny… Muchos. De donde… vengo. Ron me dijo que tenía curiosidad de saber como era aquí.

—¿Qué el señor Weasley le dijo?

—Puedo verlo.

—¿Qué tipo de amistad tenía con el señor Weasley?

—Es mi mejor amigo. Casi siempre hacemos todo juntos, con Hermione.

—¿Hacían? También el señor Weasley hacía algo.

—¿Qué es lo que se trae con Ron? Puedo verlo.

—No sería recomendable que lo vieras por el momento Harry. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Mientras te pongo al corriente de las cosas.

—También…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ron también tiene el síndrome como Hermione. ¿Verdad?

—No, el señor Weasley… tiene sus problemas, pero son muy diferentes a los de la señorita Granger.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

Tocaron a la puerta en ese momento. Quien apareció fue Snape.

—Director. Necesito que venga pronto.

—Sergio, estoy ocupado.

—Señor, de veraz que esto es importante, será mejor que venga.

Dumbledore suspiró, se levantó de la cama indicándole a Harry que no se moviera de su lugar en lo que regresaba. El director salió al lado de Snape, que para Harry le fue curioso que Dumbledore le dijera Sergio.

- - -

—Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore.

—Remus, esto es una verdadera sorpresa. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Apenas ayer, tuve problemas para llegar hasta aquí. Usted sabe. Los DMT.

—Entiendo.

Remus Lupin acababa de llegar al Instituto, el ex profesor que daba la terapia que ahora imparte Gylman se le veía como siempre, sonriente y de un carácter muy tratable.

—Dumbledore, de lo que necesito hablarte es serio. Se trata de Peter. Pettegrew ha estado merodeando por el colegio desde hace unas semanas.

—¿Cómo?

—Por la información que conseguí, parece que ese despreciable se ha quedado oculto en algún lugar de Hogwarts. Quizá informándole de la situación a Ryddle.

—¿Pero cómo es que los DMT no lo han interceptado? —Preguntó Snape, incrédulo.

—Los DMT solo están al tanto de los mortífagos y de Ryddle. Para ellos Peter solo fue una pobre víctima de Simons. No lo tienen registrado en la lista de seguidores de Ryddle, si lo ven no lo reconocen.

El ambiente estaba denso, si todo esto era verdad, Hogwarts tendría que redoblar las defensas por su propia parte, tendrían que hablar más tarde con Hagrid con referencia a su idea de los perros de ataque que tanto ama.

—Por cierto¿Dónde está Simons? —Preguntó Remus.

- - -

El muchacho de las cicatrices tenía un conflicto. Por un lado sentía un poco de curiosidad por salir y explorar esta realidad. No aceptaba la idea de que fuera la única realidad que existiera y que su realidad solo fuera una fantasía de su mente. Por otra parte sentía temor de las desagradables cosas que pudiera encontrar.

La puerta no estaba cerrada, por lo que de un empujón, un gran perro negro entró a la enfermería corriendo hacia Harry moviendo la cola. El muchacho se alegró al ver al animal y dejó que este se subiera a la cama.

—¡Sirius! Es bueno verte.

—El gusto es mío Harry.

El muchacho volteó hacia la puerta donde su padrino entraba animadamente para visitarlo, esto sorprendió a Harry. Tenía a un perro idéntico al que se transforma el animago de su padrino en su cama, por el otro estaba como ser humano frente a él.

—Ha… ¿es tu nueva mascota?

—¿Cómo? No Harry, No he cambiado a Canuto todavía. Estará algo viejo, pero sigue siendo un buen chico —Se dirige al perro—. Canuto, échate.

El perro obedeció la orden para asombro de Harry.

—Pero Sirius¿Tú no eres Canuto?

—Harry, ahora me dirás que Canuto soy yo.

—Pues… sí, pero… Sirius, no creerás por lo que estoy pasando.

—De hecho lo sé. He venido a ponerte al corriente de las cosas. Para empezar Harry, es un placer tenerte sano finalmente. Espero que sigamos siendo buenos amigos.

—¿Sirius?

—Oye, siempre he tenido una duda compañero. ¿Por qué siempre me llamas Sirius?

—Pues, ese es tu nombre. ¿No?

—Como crees, me llamo Simons, Simons Black.

—¿Simons?

—Pero si lo deseas puedes seguir llamándome Sirius, me he acostumbrado.

—Pero¿tú no puede convertirte en un perro?

—¿Cómo un hombre lobo?

—No, ese es Remus.

—¿Remus Lupin, esa es buena, se la diré cuando lo vea. Es cierto que ese lunático le tiene algo de manía a la luna llena pero ¿un hombre lobo? Ja.

Simons paró de divertirse al notar que nada de eso le hacía ninguna gracia a Harry. Recuerda que lo que Gylman le pidió fue que fuera cuidadoso en lo que decía y que hiciera todo lo posible por poner a Harry al tanto de la realidad que se perdió.

—Bueno Harry. Si tienes una duda, pregúntamela. Intentaré responderte.

—Bueno. Dumbledore dijo algo sobre la muerte de mis padres que… ¿Es cierto que murieron en un accidente?

—No estoy seguro, pero eso es lo mismo que me contó.

—¿Cómo no vas a estar seguro, se supone que tu fuiste uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre?

—Harry… yo nunca conocí a tus padres.

Esto era más de lo que Harry podía soportar.

—Pero, eres mi padrino.

—Me halaga que me consideres como un miembro de tu familia, pero solo soy tu amigo.

Eso era todo. Harry se puso de pie con la sola idea de salir de la enfermería, pero fue detenido del hombro por Simons.

—¿Adónde crees que vas?

—A buscar a Ron y a Hermione.

—¡No, espera! Tengo que explicarte algo.

—¡Suéltame!

Simons no pudo con el muchacho que logró zafarse y darse a la fuga por el corredor hasta perderlo. Quizá tendría problemas por esto con Dumbledore, ya se imaginaba lo difícil que sería la tarea que Gylman le pidió hacer. En eso estaba cuando Snape llegó nuevamente y vio con cierto recelo a Simons.

—Oye tú. Dumbledore te quiere en la dirección. Tu amigo ese llegó, Remus.

—¿En serio está aquí? Es genial. Gracias Severo.

—¡Es Sergio! Por cierto, donde está Potter.

—He… ha… bueno, creo que te vas a enojar conmigo, pero…

- - -

Harry corrió por todas partes entre interrumpiendo clases y buscando a sus amigos. Drake limitó a sonreír cuando vio a Harry, al ver su comportamiento pudo confirmar a medias los rumores que se corrían sobre que Harry se curó. Quizá ahora sería más divertido que antes.

Harry ignoró a Draco cuando lo vio. Finalmente llegó a los dormitorios donde esperó si amigo se encontrará. Se paró frente al cuadro de una mujer vestido de doctora y dijo en voz alta.

—Abiritz Nora —Nada sucedió.

Repitió esta frase una y otra vez esperando que la clave surtiera su efecto y la puerta se abriera, pero no funcionaba. Pensó luego que en un sanatorio mental no iban a abrirse las puertas con claves mágica ni los retratos iban a moverse. Se hizo para atrás y se arrojó contra la puerta, nada. Además estaba cerrada con llave.

Bajo las escaleras vio que era observado por una joven pelirroja. Se trataba de Ginny, la hermana de Ron mirándolo sorprendida de sus acciones.

—¡Ginny! —La llamó Harry bajando a toda prisa— estoy buscando a tu hermano y Hermione¿sabes donde están? —Ella no respondió. Todavía no salía de su impresión.

—Yo… no tengo hermanos —Murmuró a medias.

—¿Qué? Ginny, no me digas esto. Dime donde están Ron y Hermione.

—Ha… Ron está en el patio y Hermione en clases.

—Gracias.

La dejó enseguida y se dirigió al patio. Luego vería a Hermione, por el momento era Ron quien más le preocupaba por lo que habló con Dumbledore.

Corrió y se dio cuenta que en ese momento había un partido de fútbol, los jugadores al verlo correr, suspendieron un momento esperando a que fuera uno de los ataques habituales del chico, solo que ahora sin su escoba. Pero al pasarlos de lejos reanudaron el juego.

Ahí estaba Ron, sentado en una silla de ruedas a un lado de Neville viendo el juego.

—¡Ron!

Quien volteó fue Neville. Saludó a Harry y pensando que iba a cuidarlo, los dejó solos.

Harry observó a su amigo que no dejaba de ver el juego en la silla. El primer pensamiento que llenó de pánico a Harry fue que Ron era paralítico y que a eso se refería Dumbledore cuando le habló sobre ir a cualquier lugar juntos y moverse, cuando en esta realidad sus piernas no le respondían.

—Ron que bueno que te veo. Todo este rato he estado con Dumbledore y Sirius, o Simons, o lo que sea. Tengo que contarte esto, dicen que esto es la realidad, entiendes. ¡Qué este mundo es real!

Pero Ron lo ignoró y continuaba viendo el juego.

—Ron, hazme caso. ¿Estas molesto conmigo? Lo siento, no sé que te hice en esta realidad, pero tienes que hacerme caso.

Silencio espectral.

—¡Ron, di algo por el amor de Dios!

No hubo reacción, como si estuviera hablándole a una roca.

—¿Ron?

Harry empujó un poco a su amigo por el hombro, pero este seguía sin reaccionar. El chico se llevó las manos a la boca al tiempo en que temblaba aterrado.

- - -

—¡Santo cielo, que imprudente has sido, Simons!

—Lo siento Director, esa no era mi intención.

Dumbledore y Snape, junto con Remus, regañaban a Simons por el error que cometió con Harry.

—¡Cielos Simons, hay que tener cuidado con ese muchacho! —Reclamaba Remus.

—En verdad lo siento. No pensé en lo que hacía.

—Eso es evidente —Sentenció Snape.

Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe dándole apenas a Simons la oportunidad de ocultarse detrás del escritorio puesto que no muchas personas sabían de su estadía a Hogwarts. Era la profesora Sprout que llegaba con una cara aterrada.

—¡Director, algo terrible ha sucedido en el patio de juegos!

Todos los presentes se dirigieron a ese lugar a excepción de Simons que no podía salir aunque lo deseara. El patio estaba lleno de DMT por lo que tendría que esperar a que alguien le contara, no fue hasta que escuchó parte de la conversación de al salir.

—¿Pero que sucedió profesora Sprout?

—Son lo jóvenes Potter y Weasley.

Sin importarle nada, Simons se levantó y se encaminó cuidadosamente con los profesores. Si algo había pasado con Potter tenía que averiguarlo porque bien podría ser el responsable.

* * *

**Jaide112** - Te agradezco mucho por la crítica y tu opinión, así como la información, la cual me intriga. ¿Todavía tienes la página donde encontraste esa información sobre este fic? Te agradecería mucho que me la pasaras o me dieses una idea del contenido. 

**As Black** - Gracias, me alegra que te gustara.

**Luna** - Je, tengo entendido que reaciones similares causó "El Vigilante" cuando la publicó por primera vez, comprendo el sentimiento.

Próximo - **Amistad**


	10. Amistad

Dedicado a Clavel. ¿Niña, en realidad existes o exististe?

* * *

**Amistad**

Dumbledore y compañía, se dirigieron aprisa hacia el campo deportivo del Instituto seguidos por Simons que deseaba pasar desapercibido a toda costa ocultándose cada vez que pasaba frente a un estudiante, aunque su mayor preocupación eran los DMT.

En el campo de juego, los muchachos estaban viendo asombrados lo que sucedía. Ron Weasley, el chico sin movimiento, estaba tirado en el suelo a un lado de su silla de ruedas sin mover ni un solo músculo, mientras Harry estaba casi arriba de él zarandeándolo bastante histérico.

—¡Ron, por favor, di algo!

—¡Harry, déjalo! —Gritó Dumbledore.

Con algo de dificultad porque Harry no parecía querer soltar a Ron, Remus cargó a Harry para separarlo de su amigo.

—¡Harry contrólate!

—¡No se mueve, no se mueve!

Remus no tuvo más remedio que abofetearlo fuertemente para tranquilizarlo.

Medio inconsciente, Remus se lo llevó cargado en lo que los demás profesores nuevamente apartaban a la gente y otros llevaban a Ron a la enfermería por temor a que Harry le hubiera lastimado.

Remus se topó en el pasillo con un Simons muy asustado que presenció lo que ocurrió a lo lejos, escondido de los DMT.

—¿Qué haces aquí, buscas que los DMT te encuentren?

—No me vengas con eso, que los DMT también te buscan a ti, mejor dime ¿cómo está Harry?

—Bien, eso creo, tuve que tranquilizarlo. Hazme un favor y llévatelo a la dirección y por favor no dejes que esta vez se te escape.

Simons tomó a Harry y se apresuró de vuelta a la dirección. Remus se tuvo que ocultar en uno de los salones al ver a los DMT acercarse al campo de juego.

—No se movía, no se movía. —Harry murmuraba continuamente lo mismo.

Simons lo sentó en una silla frente al loro rojo de Dumbledore, se veía más tranquilo, pero si en un momento llegó a verlo aparentemente cuerdo, ahora podría decir que había recaído.

—Harry, por favor, ten calma.

—Sirius, Ron no se movía… ¡Por qué no se movía!

—Harry. Ron es cuadrapléjico, por lo que sé ha estado así casi toda su vida.

—¡No!

Harry se tapaba los oídos a las palabras de Simons. Comenzaba a arrepentirse realmente de haber decidido llegar a esta realidad, lo que más le atormentaba es la probabilidad de que Dumbledore tuviera razón y que solo existiera una realidad, esta realidad y que todo su mundo anterior hubiera sido solamente un sueño.

- - -

—No tiene nada, quizá un pequeño raspón solamente —diagnosticó Pomfrey tras revisar a Ron. —Iré a traer un poco de alcohol.

Cuando salió, Dumbledore y Gylman quedaron solos observando al joven Weasley.

—Perdóname Albus. Fui yo quien le sugirió a Simons que pusiera al tanto de las cosas a Harry.

—Deberías disculparte por haber traído a Harry sin mi consentimiento. Sobre lo que pasó, yo tengo la culpa, debí de decirle a Harry sobre el señor Weasley cuando me lo preguntó, pero estaba muy asustado que decidí no hacerlo.

—¿Y cómo lo viste?

—Me ha contado una trillada historia fantástica. Él asevera que sus padres fueron asesinados por alguien llamado Voldemort, alguien quien dice, su sombra continúa persiguiéndolo a él también. Para escapar de la realidad, él creó un mundo de fantasía y magia en su mente, ahora, aunque ya pueda ver y reaccionar al mundo real, continúa de alguna forma atrapado en ese mundo que se niega a abandonar.

—Podrá superarlo Albus.

—Eso espero. Por el momento me preocupa Remus y Simons, ambos han sido vistos por la profesora Sprout, a Remus casi lo vieron todos los estudiantes en el patio y temo que lleguen a ser vistos por los DMT.

—Crees que…

—No. Los estudiantes ignoran todo en cuando a Tom Ryddle a excepción de la señorita Granger de quien dudo hable, en cuanto as la profesora Sprout, estaba tan alterada por lo que sucedía que no se percató de la presencia de Simons y Remus, en todo caso, le he pedido a Sergio que la ponga al tanto. Hazme un favor Felicia, en cuanto Madame Pomfrey se llevé al señor Weasley, trae a Harry por favor.

- - -

Hermione se sentía muy indecisa. Estaba preocupada por Ron y Harry, escuchó lo que sucedió en el campo y salió ya cuando se habían llevado a los dos. Sus amigos casi no le pudieron decir sobre como sucedieron las cosas, los profesores no hablaban al respecto y era preferible preguntarle a Drake Malfoy que a los DMT.

Fue con Madame Pomfrey cuando salió de la enfermería llevando a Ron en su silla, también no habló por algo que Dumbledore no quería revelar, nadie sabía que Harry le había contado en algún momento lo que posiblemente ocurriría.

Supo por Gylman media hora después, que Harry estaba en enfermería y solo le dijo que —Harry se alteró un poco con el señor Weasley— eso no decía mucho, aunque era comprensible tomando en cuenta lo que sucedió hace unos días en el campo de juego cuando la vio en sus cinco sentidos.

Su nueva indecisión era sobre si hacía bien en visitar a Harry. Tenía la autorización de Pomfrey quien la conocía por cuidar siempre de sus amigos, bajo la condición que no le hiciera preguntas. Por un lado deseaba verlo y confirmar si era cierto que estaba curado, por el otro, temía asustarlo como la otra vez. Lo quería tanto como a un hermano y no soportaba la idea de un rechazo de su parte.

Hagrid ya había ido a visitarlo, si era cierto lo que se decía sobre Remus y Simons, sin duda también fueron a visitarlo, era obvio que ya había visto a Ron aunque no de una forma como esperaba. Tendría que enfrentarlo. Habían sido amigos durante más de cuatro años. Nunca le importó que ella tuviera síndrome de Down, aunque no se podía decir mucho puesto que él tenía un bloqueo de realidad. Tendría que darle la cara y esperar a lo que viniera.

Una vez decidida, durante el descanso se dirigió a la enfermería para buscar a Harry.

- - -

—Potter tiene mucho estilo.

—Es cierto, fue gracioso cuando se le fue encima a Weasley.

Drake Malfoy estaba escuchando a sus compañeros del grupo Slytherin conversar sobre lo que ocurrió en el campo de juego aquella mañana. Algunos Slytherin habían olvidado que Harry pertenecía a otro grupo, pero lo vitoreaban por su comportamiento. Incluso Drake consideraba la posibilidad de iniciar desde un principio una amistad con Harry.

—Ahora que Potter dejó de ser un retrasado, bien podría encajar con nosotros —soltó, Malfoy teniendo la mirada aprobatoria de todos.

—Tendrá que hacerlo, nosotros somos el grupo más cuerdo de este manicomio, de seguro no querrá juntarse con unos retrasados como los de su grupo. —Señaló alguien.

—Está decidido. En cuanto dejen salir a Potter, lo invitaremos a nuestro grupo —sentenció Drake.

- - -

Harry hubiera preferido que le pusieran un calmante para poder dormir en paz. Estaba recostado en una de las camas de la enfermería sin poder dejar de pensar en Ron. Reconoce que estuvo mal de su parte reaccionar de esa forma, pero la desesperación y el miedo le habían nublado la mente y la razón por completo.

Escucha que alguien toca a la puerta y dice adelante con cierto desgano. Con un poco deprisa, una joven de cabellos castaños y revueltos, con las manos sobre su cara, entra algo tímida y nerviosa.

—Hola Harry.

Aunque la forma de hablar es diferente, Harry reconoce el sonido de aquella voz.

—Hola Hermione.

Sin quitarse las manos de la cara, la chica se detiene a unos pasos de su cama con un poco de miedo.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Puedes quitarte las manos Hermione.

—No quiero.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero asustarte.

Harry se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia Hermione, la chica dio un paso atrás pero de cualquier forma Harry estaba de pie frente a ella. Con sus manos, tomó las de ella y las quitó de su rostro pudiendo ver su cara nuevamente. Hermione sintió un poco de miedo y lo demostró en su rostro por revelarse hacia su amigo quien dulcemente le dijo.

—Eres muy bonita, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por sus palabras. Harry le tomó de la mano y la acercó para que ambos pudieran platicar sentados sobre la cama.

—¿Algo que quieras preguntarme? —Hizo Harry hincapié.

—Pues… es cierto que ya te… ¿curaste?

—Ni siquiera sé si en realidad estoy enfermo, pero veo las mismas cosas que tú vez si es eso lo que quieres decir.

Momento de silencio.

—Tienes una voz simpática —Mencionó Hermione.

—¿Cómo?

—Como siempre hablabas entre murmullos y a medias, casi no te entendía muchas veces. Tienes… voz simpática.

—Gracias Hermione.

—¿Vas a querer, seguir siendo mi amigo?

—¿Por qué crees que no debería de seguir siéndolo?

—Bueno, ya estás bien y… pues, querrás ser amigo de personas que… están bien.

—Eso es verdad, por eso quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, porque tú eres una persona que está mejor que yo.

La joven no dejaba de sonreír a las palabras que Harry le decía, cuantas veces había deseado poder platicar de una mejor forma con su amigo a quien siempre sacaba de problemas junto con Ron. Aunque en esencia seguía siendo el mismo, se sentía un poco rara al platicar con él de forma civilizada.

Madame Pomfrey entró en ese instante con algunas cosas para el botiquín. Al ver a Harry y a Hermione sonrió y se les acercó.

—Finalmente se decidió a visitar al señor Potter, señorita Granger —Por respuesta, ella se sonrojó bajo la mirada confusa de Harry—. Señor Potter, puede retirarse. El director Dumbledore le espera en su oficina.

—¿Me acompañas? —Le pidió a Hermione.

Ella asintió y juntos salieron hacia la dirección de Dumbledore. No tenían intención de ir a otro lugar, pero alguien a mitad del camino los detuvo.

—¿Es verdad lo que decían de ti, Potter?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? —Preguntó desafiante Harry sin importarle que Drake estuviera acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle.

—Ver que tan cierto era que te recuperaste, por ese tono de voz ya veo que es cierto —Ve con cierto recelo a Hermione—. Quiero hablar contigo Potter.

—El profesor Dumbledore está esperando a Harry, Drake. —Irrumpió Hermione con el motivo de evitar cualquier confrontación.

Drake le dirigió una mirada severa, mientras que Harry se frotó sus oídos al escuchar a Hermione decirle Drake a Draco Malfoy. Por su parte, el rubio que no deseaba meterse en líos con Dumbledore, respondió cortante.

—Nos veremos más tarde, Potter.

Instantes más tarde, Harry y Hermione estaban en la dirección. Dumbledore no tuvo objeción porque Hermione se quedara. Una vez acomodados, Dumbledore le preguntó a Harry.

—Y bien Harry, el día está por terminar. ¿Cómo has sentido el primer día de tu recuperación?

—Mal. —Contestó con soslayo.

—Sé que es difícil. Recuerdo que cuando estuve internado yo mismo en Hogwarts todo me parecía fácil hasta que salí recuperado.

—¿Usted estuvo internado en Hogwarts? —Preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

—Así es, señorita Granger. Fue difícil por el hecho de que mi hermano falleció frente a mis ojos cuando era muy joven y eso me afectó en mis relaciones sociales. Pero no solo soy yo, también Felicia tuvo sus problemas.

—¿La profesora Gylman? —Interrumpió Harry.

—Así es. Fue la única verdadera amiga que tuve en este lugar. De hecho creo que sería mejor que hablara más adelante con ella puesto que el problema que tenía, era de alguna manera similar al tuyo, Harry.

—Profesor —Interrumpió Harry— el problema es… yo todavía no creo que esto sea la realidad. No puede ser así de fácil.

—Harry, me has contado una gran historia de fantasía muy bella, si me dieran a escoger, creo que incluso yo desearía vivir una fantasía si la realidad es el cruel mundo en el que vivimos, pero para sobrevivir, uno tiene que afrontar la realidad. Sé que es muy difícil para ti en estos momentos, pero lograrás acoplarte al mundo real. Todavía creo que debes de terminar el curso en Hogwarts antes de pensar en darte de alta. Sin duda tus tíos estarán ansiosos de verte recuperado.

—No creo que les importe mucho.

—Harry¿A qué tíos crees que no les importes mucho? Los que soñabas, o los que en verdad se preocupan por ti.

Harry se quedó callado y de pronto la imagen de un Dudley gallardo vino a su mente, ofreciéndole tomar helado y ver la televisión.

—Pero Voldemort…

—Voldemort quizá es la razón por la que debes de escoger esta realidad. Por lo que me has dicho, ese Voldemort ha causado innumerables pesadillas a tu memoria. Harry, debes entender que Voldemort no existe, por lo que no hay nada a que temerle.

Harry reflexionaba unos instantes las palabras del sabio director viendo las posibilidades. En efecto si Voldemort no existía era preferible permanecer aquí, pero había muchas cosas que se negaba a abandonar así de fácil. El quidditch, la magia, la idea de que Sirius no fuese en realidad su padrino, Ron. ¿Realmente convenía abandonarlo todo? No era algo que pudiera decidir porque sabía que no tenía opción.

—Yo puedo ayudarte Harry —Mencionó Hermione—, puedo decirte como son las cosas en Hogwarts para ayudarte a adaptarte.

—¿Qué me dices Harry? La señorita Granger, Hagrid, Simons, todos los que habitan Hogwarts están dispuestos a ayudarte si tú lo deseas.

—De acuerdo, intentaré hacerlo. —Contestó Harry con cierta resignación.

—Entonces señorita Granger, quisiera que acompañara al señor Potter hacia los dormitorios y que se encargara por favor de mostrarle como si fuese su primer día en Hogwarts.

—Solo una cosa profesor.

—¿Sí Harry?

—¿Cómo se llama su perico?

—Su nombre es Fawkes.

Harry se acercó al ave y esta se dejó acariciar la cabeza, quizá no sería tan difícil adaptarse al mundo real, pero sin duda le costaría trabajo.

- - -

Cerca la hora de dormir. Harry ayudó a Ron a trasladarlo de su silla a la cama. Generalmente, era otra persona quien hacía este proceso, aunque Harry estuviera bien, ya habían tocado por la noche para ayudarle, pero Harry se negó argumentando que ahora podría hacerlo él.

Con un poco de dificultad, Ron ya estaba en la cama cobijado y aparentemente dormido, aunque eso no se podía saber con claridad.

Harry se recostó en su cama y lo observó un pequeño lapso de tiempo antes de intentar dormir. El hecho de que Ron era un chico incapaz de mover un solo dedo y que su mente estuviera en blanco todo el tiempo era lo más difícil de aceptar. "Buena suerte amigo. Por favor búscame cuando vayas a esa realidad." Le había dicho en sus sueños.

—Te encontré. —Contestó desanimado.

- - -

Unos hombres tocaron a la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore. Al dejarlos pasar, tres oficiales DMT entraron.

—¿Qué es lo que desean caballeros? —Preguntó Dumbledore tratando de ser amable.

—Señor Dumbledore —Habló uno de ellos— Necesitamos que llame al departamento de defensa.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Asunto oficial. Necesitamos hablar con el señor Fudge.

—Cualquier cosa que suceda en Hogwarts, señores, es mi asunto. ¿Qué sucede?

Resignado porque sabía que el viejo no les concedería el teléfono de no decirle lo que ocurría, el oficial contestó indignado.

—Atrapamos a Simons Black.

- - -

—¡Confiesa!

—¡Por favor, déjenme¡Soy inocente!

Simons estaba en el suelo siendo golpeado por las armas de los DMT quienes reían divertidos la forma en que se retorcía del dolor implorando por su libertad.

—¿Creías que te saldrías con la tuya, Black? —Se burlaba uno.

—Ustedes no entienden… él está…. ¡aaahg!

Uno de los oficiales continuaba golpeando a Simons hasta que uno de sus compañeros lo detuvo al escucharlo decir algo.

—¿Qué dices, Black?

—E… él, estás… aquí…

—¿Quién está aquí?

—T… Tom Ryddle.

- - -

Harry había conseguido dormir pacíficamente tratando de olvidar un instante lo de ese día, comenzó a despertarse al sentir un poco de frío. Se incorporó y vio la puerta de la habitación abierta. Se puso de pie y fue a cerrarla. Regresó a su cama y cerró sus ojos.

Una sombra salía de debajo de su cama de forma silenciosa hasta incorporarse frente a Harry. Una sombra con forma humana, que susurró.

—Harry Potter.

Harry abrió los ojos y el miedo llenó su cuerpo completamente de terror al ver la figura que tenía delante de él. No podía hablar por el miedo, se supone que estaba curado, como todas esas personas decían, ahora más que nunca deseaba que todo su mundo anterior fuera una fantasía, porque frente a él la imagen de Voldemort lo veía de forma amenazante.

* * *

**Griffmoon** - Je, No olvides a Hermione, y la gran imaginación de Harry.

**Luna **- Hola, yo contesto todas las críticas que me llegan (incluso a aquellas que me llegan directamente a mi correo), así que no te preocupes por ello. Gracias a tí por leerme.

Próximo - **Un día en el Instituto**


	11. Un día en el Instituto

Acercándose al clímax.

* * *

**Undía en el Instituto**

La mano de Voldemort se estiró hasta tocar la frente de Harry, el muchacho deseaba gritar, pero sus palabras no podían salir. Voldemort sonrió al tocar las cicatrices de la frente de Harry.

—Harry Potter —Escuchó su voz ronca hablarle— todos te están mintiendo, te engañan. Todos son parte de mí, esta es la ilusión. ¿He comenzado a asustarte? Espero que no, todavía falta tiempo para que acabe contigo Harry.

—¿No es real?

—Sirius está muerto, Harry. ¡Muerto! No cuentes con su ayuda.

El muchacho se aferraba a la cama tratando de retroceder del rostro de Voldemort, quien le arrojaba su fétido aliento de serpiente. Sus palabras hacían eco en su cerebro¿realmente Sirius estaba muerto¿Debía de importarle eso, si en verdad no era su padrino? Claro que le importaba.

—Mentira —Le susurra.

Velozmente, la mano de Voldemort se aferró al cuello de Harry cortando un poco su respiración.

—No sabes cuanto disfrutaría estrangulándote en este momento, pero ya abra tiempo. No seré tan tonto como para confiarme, no haré lo mismo que hice con tus padres.

Con gran habilidad, Voldemort sacó una especie de jeringa que clavó en el brazo de Harry sin darle la menor oportunidad. El muchacho paulatinamente perdió el conocimiento y la imagen de Voldemort se hizo un borrón hasta desaparecer.

- - -

Una ambulancia recorría velozmente el camino para poder llegar a Hogwarts, donde en los pasillos, Snape y Dumbledore estaban a un lado de Simons Black casi agonizante desangrándose de una pierna y con múltiples laceraciones y heridas en el cuerpo.

—¡Maldita sea, resiste!

Snape le daba a Simons unos antibióticos para que soportara hasta que llegara la ayuda, mientras que Dumbledore discutía con los DMT.

—¡Era necesario hacer esto!

—Tenemos órdenes señor, tuvimos que dispararle para detenerlo, él…

—¡Esos golpes no parece que se los dieron mientras corría! —Gritó Snape furioso.

Simons respiraba agotadamente y cada vez le costaba más trabajo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué… me ayudas, Snape?

—No lo hago por ti, inútil. Tú tienes algo importante que decirnos sobre Ryddle y juró que te mataré yo mismo si te mueres primero.

Simons rió a fuerzas del comentario, pero enseguida cambió su mueca a una mirada de terror. Mientras tanto. Seguido de dos oficiales, Cornelio Fudge llegaba corriendo.

—Buen trabajo grupo DMT. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

—¡Cornelio! Tus hombres han lastimado seriamente a un hombre inocente. —Reclamó Dumbledore.

—Albus, no me vengas con esto de nuevo, da gracias a que mi grupo por lo menos no lo mató.

—Deberíamos de dar gracias por que el idiota falló el tiro —Mencionó Snape consciente que esos oficiales se tiran a matar a la menor provocación.

Simons jaló la camisa de Snape murmurando algo.

—¡Dumbledore¡Escucha!

El director de Hogwarst y el jefe del ministerio de defensa, se acercaron a escuchar algo que trataba de decir Simons.

—R… Ryddle…agg. Está en Hog… warts.

—Nos lo has dicho Simons, mandamos a un grupo DMT a buscarlo.

—No… no lo dejen solo… lo busca…

—¿De que hablas, a quién busca?

—Quiere a… ¡aggg!

—¡Apártense, entró en estado crítico! —Anunció Snape.

Para suerte de Simons, un grupo de paramédicos iba llegando al lado de McGonagall quien les indicó donde estaba Simons. Lo subieron en la camilla y se lo llevaron corriendo introduciéndole varios medicamentos en el camino.

—¿Se recuperará? —Quiso saber McGonagall acompañándolos.

—Por el momento no, está en coma —Respondió uno de los enfermeros en lo que se lo llevaban.

Los tres se quedaron un rato en silencio en el lugar de los hechos.

—Espero que estés satisfecho Cornelio —Mencionó furioso Dumbledore.

—Ahora no podremos saber lo que quería decirnos sobre Ryddle —Espetó Snape.

—Se lo toman muy a pecho. Dijo que Ryddle estaba aquí¿qué más debemos saber?

—Estaba diciéndonos que buscaba a alguien.

—Debe de ser a ti, Dumbledore. Fuiste su director y eres el único a quien conoce de la institución.

Sin mencionar una sola palabra, Dumbledore se retiró para evitar decirle algo más a Fudge. Snape hizo lo mismo tratando de ocultar un poco de preocupación que sentía por la salud de Simons.

- - -

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Tranquilícese por favor, profesor Lupin!

—¡Hagrid, suéltame!

Pisos más arriba, en la escalera, Remus había sido testigo de todo lo que sucedió con su mejor amigo a partir de cuando escuchó el disparo. Si no fuera por Hagrid, hubiera ido para auxiliarle sin importarle nada.

—Por favor, no ganará nada con que lo arresten a usted también.

Remus no tuvo otra opción más que tranquilizarse un poco, no sabía la situación en la que estaba su amigo y tampoco sabía como fue que lograron capturarlo.

—Será mejor que venga conmigo —sugirió Hagrid— Los DMT parecen estar rodeando el instituto, tiene que ocultarse.

- - -

En lo primero que Harry pensó al día siguiente, fue en todo lo de ayer. Había despertado con la esperanza de encontrar todo tal cual era en Hogwarts desde antes de haber visitado a Gylman. El dormitorio era blanco y no lucía como el que conocía, Ron dormía en la otra cama y a su lado estaba la silla de ruedas.

Trata de razonar las cosas, lo que más desea en esos momentos es que Hermione le muestre como son las cosas aparentemente en la "realidad", como todos llaman a ese mundo que se niega aceptar todavía.

¡De pronto recuerda lo que sucedió anoche! Vio la imagen de Voldemort frente a él. Alguien toca a la puerta y entra, se trata de Finnigan que haya a Harry vistiéndose a toda prisa con las ropas del Instituto.

—Harry, se te hace tarde para las clases.

—Más tarde. Seamus, hazme un favor y ayuda a Ron a despertar, voy de salida.

Sin darle la oportunidad de responder, Harry salió casi disparado a la oficina de Dumbledore, ese hombre le había dicho que Voldemort no existía en esa realidad y no sentía que lo de anoche hubiera sido un sueño, aún podía sentir la mano fría de ese demonio sujetándole la garganta.

Cuando dio la vuelta en el pasillo, tropezó con alguien haciéndolo caer. Con horror se da cuenta que derribó a quien conoce como su profesor de pociones, Severus Snape.

—¡Potter!

—Lo siento profesor Snape.

—El que esté en recuperación no le da derecho a romper las reglas sobre correr en los pasillos. ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor!

—No tiene por qué hacer eso, busco a Dumbledore.

—El Director Dumbledore no está. Salió esta mañana al hospital del Distrito.

—¡Hospital¿Está bien¡Qué le pasó!

—¡Él esta bien, Potter! No es asunto tuyo de por qué se fuera. ¿Para que lo buscabas?

La actitud que Snape le mostró desde un inicio no le dio la confianza necesaria para contarle su problema, con mucha probabilidad, este Snape no difería mucho del Snape que él conocía.

—Es algo que solo puede escuchar él.

Snape lo miró de forma inquisidora tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos.

—De cualquier forma Potter, la clase de primeros auxilios y farmacología va a empezar.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—El problema es que yo imparto esa materia, y me molesta su actitud.

—Profesor, estoy intentando adaptarme, realmente desearía poder ausentarme hasta conocer mejor la escuela.

—Y yo desearía impartir la terapia para afrontar temores, pero ni usted ni yo. ¿Quiere hacerle perder puntos a su grupo¿No¡Entonces andando!

- - -

—La recuperación del señor Black es lenta —explicaba un médico a Dumbledore— los golpes no son nada, pero presenta un cuadro de traumatismo en el fémur, donde recibió el impacto de bala. Pero eso no es nada a comparación de la costilla rota ocasionada por sus atacantes y la significativa pérdida de sangre que tuvo. Su recuperación va ser lenta.

Simons descansaba en la cama con la pierna vendada después de haber sido intervenido y con vendas por todo el cuerpo, pero la mayoría sobre el abdomen.

—¿Cuándo recuperará el conocimiento?

—No estamos seguros todavía, eso depende de su recuperación. Bien podría ser en un par de horas o hasta dentro de dos semanas. Como le digo, todo depende de cómo reaccione a la intervención y a los medicamentos; fue una suerte que en el Instituto le pusieron los antibióticos o hubiera sido más difícil.

Fudge también estaba presente, para él, lo importante es que Simons recuperara el conocimiento para que rindiera una declaración y regresarlo a prisión. Por su parte Dumbledore también deseaba saber acerca de la información que su ex paciente tenía sobre Ryddle, pero también estaba bastante preocupado por su salud. Las sondas monitoreaban su corazón y su actividad cerebral haciendo el extraño sonido de pits que hacen comúnmente.

Viendo que no había mucho por hacer. Dumbledore cogió su boina y habló.

—Por favor doctor, hábleme en cuanto recupere el conocimiento.

—Eso me corresponde a mí, Albus. —Mencionó Fudge.

—Si despierta, por favor házmelo saber Cornelio. Quisiera ayudar a la policía antes de que cometas una nueva imprudencia.

Fudge lo miró con cierto rencor, pero al final accedió a hablarle en cuanto hubiera una respuesta.

Dumbledore salió de la sala de recuperación. Afuera, dos oficiales DMT custodiaban la puerta. Tratando de evitarlos, salió para regresar a Hogwarts, pero afuera del quirófano, de pie se encontró a otra persona a quien no le tenía mucho aprecio.

—Me enteré de lo que sucedió Albus. Me dijeron que te encontraría aquí. —Habló con malicia el hombre.

—Lucio…

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

- - -

Por un momento, Harry había pensado que la clase de primeros auxilios que daba Snape iba a ser la peor de todas las materias que llevaría en el Instituto, la verdad es que era la primera que tomaba desde su recuperación, y aunque no conocía las otras, esta no era mala, era odiosa.

—Señor Longbottom. ¿Qué aplicación debería dar a alguien que se raspó la rodilla?

—¿He…? Ah… un… ¿curita?

—Agua oxigenada, señor Longbottom. ¡Es que no pone atención! Ya es la tercera vez que se lo repito. Un punto menos para Gryffindor.

¿Es que este hombre no podía tener paciencia con pacientes de un instituto psiquiátrico? En lo que tomaba apuntes y se imaginaba como le hizo Snape para llegar a Hogwarts como maestro, se distrajo un poco cuando pensaba en las palabras que decía sobre restar puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Es que las casas existían también? Cada vez se topaba con más y más sorpresas.

Hermione le sonreía cuando cruzaban miradas, ella esperaba poderle dar un recorrido a Harry por todo el instituto para ponerlo al tanto de las cosas. Se detuvo a meditar un rato. ¿Por qué se comportaba tan tranquilo ahora con las cosas que sucedían? Pensó que de tener razón los instructores, ya había pasado cuatro años en el instituto y aunque para él era la primera vez que lo visitaba, su mente inconscientemente estaba familiarizada con las cosas, para no alterarse tanto como lo había hecho el día de ayer.

—¡Potter, ponga atención!

Harry volvió a la clase. Escuchó unos murmullos cerca de él y descubrió a Drake Malfoy cuchicheando algo con los de Slytherin sin ser reprendidos por Snape. Hermione le había aclarado su duda sobre el nombre de Malfoy, aunque no ve mucha diferencia, ambos nombres los ve algo extraños y de cualquier forma casi nunca le habla por el nombre. Era obvio que Drake o Draco era el mismo.

- - -

Finalmente la hora del descanso llegó y tenía el tiempo suficiente para ir con Dumbledore si es que ya había llegado.

—Harry, espéranos.

Hermione lo alcanzaba empujando a Ron en la silla. Quizá se había acostumbrado a ver a Hermione de esa forma, pero no era lo mismo con Ron, sentía que era como hablarle a un maniquí. Se siente mal por haber pensado de esa forma, y se acerca a ellos.

—Hermione, Ron. ¿No saben si Dumbledore regresó?

—Yo vi que regresó pero acompañado de Lucio Malfoy.

No era algo que Harry se esperase, si eso era verdad tendría que esperar un poco más porque no deseaba encontrase con el padre de Draco. Aún siente su presencia el día que soñó con Voldemort al lado de sus mortífagos el año pasado.

—Va a ver partido. ¿No quieres verlo?

—¿Partido, quidditch?

—¿He? Es fútbol, Harry.

—Claro… De acuerdo, vamos. ¿Quién juega?

—Hufflepuff contra Slytherin.

Se dirigieron al campo de juego. Faltaban quince minutos para que empezara el partido y buscaron unos asientos cerca de la esquina para poder con Ron. En eso, del equipo de Slytherin, Drake se aleja para acercarse al grupo de amigos quienes advierten una posible discusión.

—Hola, Potter.

—Malfoy.

—Viniste a ver a Slytherin ganar.

—Nosotros le vamos a Hufflepuff —Irrumpió Hermione.

—No estoy hablando contigo. He, Potter. Ahora que estás bien, vengo a hacerte una proposición.

—Viniendo de ti no espero que sea nada bueno —siguió Hermione.

—He dicho que no estoy hablando contigo, retrasa mental.

Harry se levantó de inmediato empujando a Drake de forma violenta, con una clara rabia en su mirada.

—¡No vuelvas a llamarla así!

Lejos de estar molesto. Drake se acomodó el traje deportivo, sonrió maliciosamente al igual que lo hace su padre, y extendiendo sus brazos habló.

—Vamos Potter, mírala, mira a tu alrededor. ¿Qué es lo que vez? Esto es un manicomio. Ni tú ni yo deberíamos de estar en este lugar, y míranos. Mira hacia allá —señala al equipo de Slytherin— ahora mira hacia allá. —señala esta vez al equipo contrario y a los espectadores de las otros grupos.

—¿Sabes de donde son los Slytherin? Somos los únicos cuerdos de este sitio. Vengo a proponerte que vayamos a la oficina más tarde, para que arreglemos tu cambio de grupo, es posible bajo ciertas circunstancias, yo diría que estas son circunstancias especiales, deberías de estarme agradecido porque te considere digno de este grupo. No deberías perder tiempo haciéndole de niñera de unos estúpidos que no saben limpiarse el trasero.

—¡Cállate! Soy de Gryffindor por alguna razón y estoy orgulloso de serlo, puedes largarte Malfoy.

—La única razón por la que pertenecías a Gryffindor era porque eras idiota, ya que dejaste de serlo deberías de dejar de actuar como tal y ver lo que te conviene. Aprovecha que te vuelvo a extender mi mano como lo hice cuando entramos.

—Piérdete Malfoy.

—Cómo quieras, puedes quedarte con tu retrasada si quieres.

Esta vez no se contuvo y Harry se le lanzó a Drake cayéndole a golpes. Madame Hooch fue a separar a ambos exigiéndoles que se tranquilizaran y exigiendo saber por qué peleaban.

—¡Te dije que no la llamaras así!

—¡Ustedes dos, tranquilícense! —exigió Hooch.

—¡Esta no se me va a olvidar Potter, solo acuérdate de algo, que la estúpida computadora no te mandó a Slytherin el día de la selección por que se averió!

Haciendo caso sobre las amenazas de Hooch sobre suspender el partido a la siguiente. Drake regresó indignado con su equipo.

—No debiste de pelearte, Harry.

—No podía dejar que ese estúpido te dijera así. El retrasado es otro.

—Déjalo así.

—¿Qué hay con eso de la computadora¿Podrías explicarme de una vez como organizan los grupos?

Hermione le contó sobre la selección que les hacen de grupos el primer día que uno llega al Instituto, generalmente a los once años. Cómo una computadora automática activada por voz, se encarga de analizar los datos de los ingresados para determinar el grupo que les toca y al final de año les dan un premio de comportamiento como grupo ganador, esto se hace a través de los puntos que acumulan o pierden.

Al terminar de escuchar, Harry comprobó que el mágico sombrero seleccionador de casas siempre había sido una computadora, pero quedaba una importante interrogante presente desde que habló con Drake.

—Hermione¿cómo es eso de que la computadora se llegó a averiar¿Qué sucedió cuando entré?

—Bueno, la computadora hizo unos ruidos chistosos. Se apagó y la revisaron. Se perdieron muchos de tus datos, pero tú decías Gryffindor y el director te puso aquí.

Esa no era una historia muy comprensible. Por un momento hizo caso a los comentarios de Drake. Muchos de los internos realmente se veían que tenían serios problemas, pero los de Slytherin parecía que solo tenían un pequeño problema de actitud, porque su comportamiento en mayoría era de lo más normal aparentemente.

Intenta borrar eso de su mente sabiendo que nunca es bueno hacer caso a las cosas que dice Malfoy, y que si se encuentra en Gryffindor es por que él no era muy sano antes. Decide imitar la postura de Hermione y disfrutar el juego, apoyando, claro a Hufflepuff.

El juego transcurrió de lo más simple para Harry que deseaba imaginarse los partidos de quidditch. Desafortunadamente, Hufflepuff perdió y fue Slytherin quien ganó. Al finalizar, llevando a Ron, Hermione se pasó gran parte del tiempo libre explicándole las clases y terapias que les daban y los horarios de estas. Las horas de comida, descanso y esos detalles junto con algunas de las reglas que se deben de seguir.

Deseaban visitar a Simons ahora que sabían estaba en el Instituto, aunque ignoraban en qué parte de éste, por otra lado notaban que los DMT parecían bajar la guardia y casi se les veía como si estuvieran a punto de retirarse de Hogwarts, eso significaría un gran alivio para su amigo.

Tuvieron el resto de las clases que se las llevaron con calma. Pronto Harry comenzó el proceso de adaptarse a este nuevo mundo aunque siguiera sintiéndose incómodo. No tendría otra terapia con Gylman sino hasta mañana, al igual que la terapia con animales con Hagrid a quien deseaba volver a ver, le dio la impresión que tampoco difería mucho con el anterior.

Al anochecer, se despidió de Hermione agradeciéndole la guía que le dio. Fue a las habitaciones donde ayudó a Ron y antes de irse a dormir, salió con la intención de buscar a Dumbledore, aunque ya con menos urgencia, casi se había hecho a la idea de que solo tuvo un mal sueño.

Había luz tras la puerta de Dumbledore. Se acercó y estando a punto de tocar escuchó una discusión en el interior.

—Lucio, no pienso dejar mi puesto.

—Vamos Dumbledore. Admite que ya estas demasiado viejo para esto. Tú solo no podrás con la presión que se estará ejerciendo continuamente en el Instituto.

—Creo que podré soportarlo. Gracias por preocuparte.

—Sabes, últimamente han sucedido cosas bastantes peligrosas aquí adentro. Una sola llamada a Fudge y puedo lograr que convenza al Ministerio de defensa de relevarte de tu cargo. Piensa en lo que te he dicho, sería menos humillante que tu mismo ofrecieras tu renuncia personalmente.

—Buenas noches Lucio.

Las puertas se abrieron y Lucius Malfoy se quedó un momento mirando a Harry en la entrada con cierto nerviosismo.

—Señor Potter. —Mencionó y se alejó.

Harry entró a la oficina sin quitarle la vista a Lucius.

—Buenas noches Harry —Lo saludó Dumbledore.

—He... buenas noches profesor. ¿Ese hombre?

—Es Lucio Malfoy, el padre del joven Drake Malfoy.

—Lo sé… ha… profesor, vine a decirle algo sobre anoche.

—¿Cómo? —Ahora Dumbledore se sintió nervioso.

—Creo que vi a Voldemort anoche. Entró a mi cuarto.

El anciano suspiro aliviado que no le saliera con alguna pregunta referente al incidente de Simons.

—Debiste de haber tenido una pesadilla, Harry.

—Eso pensé, pero pareció muy real.

—Estas pueden ser muy comunes los primeros días de recuperación. ¿Dime, hablaste con Felicia?

—No tuve la oportunidad.

—Habla con ella mañana, verás que pronto las cosas mejorarán para todos.

—Gracias profesor. Por cierto. ¿Ha visto a Sirius? He estado buscándolo todo el día, pero no lo he encontrado. Comprendo que esté ocultándose de los dementores, pero… Me preocupa.

—Ha, Harry. Simons, partió hace poco.

—¿Cómo?

—Le recomendé que se alejara del Instituto hasta que los DMT se comenzaran a distanciar¿comprendes?

—Sí… gracias director.

El muchacho se retiró dándole las gracias a Dumbledore. En el camino de regreso al dormitorio se puso un poco triste porque Sirius no se despidió de él. Pero claro, no era su padrino, no era nada de él.

- - -

En el hospital. En una habitación, enchufado a varios aparatos descansaba un hombre que había sido buscado por la justicia hasta ese momento. Simons reposaba inconsciente.

De pronto, la máquina que leía las lecturas de su cerebro comenzó a pitar a un ritmo más acelerado, indicando que por fracciones, el hombre recuperaba el conocimiento. Entre murmullos y antes de que la máquina regresara al casi silencioso pitido, Simons mencionó entre sueños.

—Harry… lo busca… Harry… Ryddle…

* * *

**SaraMeliss** - Muchas gracias, agradezco mucho tu crítica.

**As Black** - Muy pronto, muy pronto.

**-l'0r3'n** - Siendo sinceros, a mi tampoco me gustó mucho esta parte, pero weno. Créeme que conforme progrese se ve que la esencia del fic es Angs, sobre todo por el final.

Próximo- **Regresiones**


	12. Regresiones

**Regresiones**

Harry esperaba sentado su turno. Tras hablar con Dumbledore la noche anterior, le hizo dudar sobre su estabilidad emocional, quizá era a lo que siempre temió por la aceleración de su recuperación por parte de Gylman. Un chico del segundo año, se mostraba tan nervioso como el resto que estaban después de Harry.

—El siguiente. —Alguien avisó tras la puerta, con una voz femenina, saliendo enseguida una joven que no se quitaba el asombro de la consulta.

En lo que el muchacho nervioso entraba y cerraba la puerta, Harry leyó el rótulo sobre la puerta de "Doctora Trelawney" en él. No sabía si darle importancia al asunto o si debiera de tomárselo en serio, pues el puro nombre de la doctora le daba un repiquete en su cabeza, mostrándosela como una pésima adivina que a cada instante predecía su muerte.

Instantes después salió con cierto aire de tranquilidad el muchacho y Harry fue llamado a pasar. Atravesó la puerta y encontró efectivamente a Madame Trelawney tal y como la recordaba, solo que con una vestimenta similar a la de la actual McGonagall.

—Señor Potter, un placer verle por aquí. Por favor siéntese.

Harry hizo un gesto de agradecimiento. La doctora que sin duda debía ser psicóloga por el sofá de oficina y los extraños cuadros con manchas negras, se le quedaba viendo un largo rato sin pronunciar una palabra. A esto Harry se sintió un poco incómodo y trató de develar esa examinación.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con brusquedad.

—Nada, es solo que… no se ofenda señor Potter, pero las veces que lo diagnostiqué nunca pensé que pudiera salir de su estado tan rápido. Estaba segura que no me equivocaría.

Por alguna razón, Harry no se sentía ni ofendido, ni sorprendido.

—¿Por qué el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que viniera aquí?

—Bueno, mi especialidad señor Potter, es hacer diagnósticos a los pacientes por general. En su caso, el director Dumbledore me pidió que le hiciera un chequeó rápido para determinar su salud actual.

—¿Por qué? Se supone que ya salí de eso.

—Sí, pero es aventurado decir que permanecerá así permanentemente. Tenemos que estar seguros que no recaiga y sufra algún retroceso. Además, el choque emocional producido por su apresurada recuperación podría tratarle otros problemas.

Trelawney comenzó con lo suyo, sacando una serie de cartulinas con diferentes formas de manchas negras. Harry creía conocer ese ejercicio en parte, por televisión.

—Quiero que me diga lo que ve en estos dibujos.

—Sombrero… (otra) dragón… (otra) hmm… creo que es una escoba (otra) ¡un castillo! (otra) ¿Hagrid? (otra) lechuza (otra) he… un dementor.

—Perdón¿un qué?

—He… digo… los policías esos, que están en Hogwarts.

De hecho, para Harry, la última imagen no le recordaba en nada a un DMT, pero sería difícil de explicarle a Trelawney. Por su parte, ella no dejaba de hacer anotaciones rápidas en su libreta conforme continuaban con la sesión.

—Bien, señor Potter, pasemos a otra cosa. ¿Cómo ha sido su reacción al despertar al mundo?

—Pues, creo que difícil. Pero estoy acostumbrándome. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaré aquí?

—Este curso y otros dos años posiblemente. ¿Algo que no le haya parecido de este sitio, con lo que se sienta incómodo?

Con todo se sentía incómodo, pero si la pregunta era cuál era la cosa con la que más se sentía incómodo era…

—Creo que es descubrir cada día, que todo lo que creía fuera mentira.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Creí que Si… creí que tenía un padrino, y que mis padres murieron defendiéndome de alguien. No me hizo ninguna gracia saber que fue en un accidente y que estoy aquí por un golpe que me di.

—Bien —sigue garabateando algo en su libreta—. Decías algo sobre que pensabas que fallecieron protegiéndote¿de quien?

—De una persona mala.

—¿No deseas hablar de ello?

—Realmente no.

—Lo siento Harry, pero tendrás que contribuir si quieres que esto sea rápido. ¿De quién?

—De una persona, Voldemort… un mago.

—Ya veo… —Escribe con más prisa— por lo que me platicó el director Dumbledore, pensabas que esto era una escuela de magia¿no es así? Y que todos tus compañeros eran magos, incluso la señorita Granger.

—Sí… no me imaginé que tuviera… bueno, me la imaginaba de otra forma.

—Entiendo, es duro saber que ella está condenada a permanecer en centros psiquiátricos de por vida.

—¿Perdón?

—Siento decírtelo Harry, pero su recuperación es lenta, demasiado. No creo que ella logre de hacerse una vida saliendo de Hogwarts.

—Se equivoca. Se equivoca bastante. —Decía con el puño cerrado.

—Afróntalo Harry, sería más fácil que el señor Weasley quien estará en estado vegetativo de por vida, tuviera alguna reacción a diferencia de ella.

El muchacho hizo una señal de abatimiento. Trelawney debía de ser mala para diagnosticar las progresiones de los pacientes, estaba en un error, Hermione para él era mucho más inteligente que él, sería más fácil que ella se las arreglara sola sin ayuda que él con toda la ayuda del mundo. Pero lo de Ron, luchaba contra sí mismo por no darle la razón.

—Tiene una imaginación demasiado activa señor Potter —Decía la doctora mirando sus apuntes—. Veo que le mortifica la señorita Granger¿cuál es la relación que creía tener con ella, y cual es su relación actual?

—Somos amigos. La considero como… mi hermana.

—Ya veo, y el resto de sus compañeros.

—Me llevo bien con Ron.

—… con el resto de sus compañeros con quien pueda mantener conversación y sociabilidad.

—Me cuesta un poco de trabajo. Hay personas con las que debo de tener mucho cuidado al hablar como Fred y George, otras que son muy calladas, como Ginny, otras simplemente no las tolero.

—Sabe, en el grupo Slytherin podría socializar con mucho éxito. Muchos de ahí poseen en su mayoría sus cinco sentidos casi siempre. El joven Malfoy por ejemplo…

—Creo que estoy más a gusto como estoy.

—De acuerdo señor Potter. Puede retirarse.

—Antes de irme. Quiero saber¿qué predice para mí? Cree que podré adaptarme, recaer¿qué? Por favor, sea sincera.

—Honestamente señor Potter, creo será demasiado trabajoso hacer que se adapte, pero será más difícil de hacer si no coopera. Sobre si puede volver a recaer… es posible, pero eso el tiempo y usted lo decidirán.

- - -

Remus jugaba un partido de ajedrez en la oficina de Dumbledore, quien le ganaba no por su habilidad en el juego, sino por la falta de atención de su amigo.

—¿Crees que Simons se recuperará pronto? —Soltó el ex terapeuta.

—Eso espero Remus. Tenemos que agradecer que sigue con vida, y que logré persuadir a Cornelio de retirar mañana mismo a los DMT, no te será difícil esconderte de ahora en adelante.

A esto, Remus Lupin se llevó ambas manos a la cara mientras pensaba en voz alta.

—Yo estaba ocultándome cuando escuché el tiro, corrí y cuando vi a Simons con los oficiales encima… ¿Cuándo lo supo Hagrid¿Creí que esto iba a ser confidencial?

—Bueno. Hagrid es una buena persona que siempre confía mis secretos, era necesario decírselo a él puesto que continuamente ronda el instituto y no tardaría mucho en descubrirlos. No sería difícil hablarte de ti pero sería otro problema con Simons, sabes la impresión que tenía de él. Incluso, gracias a él estas en mi despacho y no en un interrogatorio con Cornelio.

—Tendré que agradecérselo después. Pero lo que todavía no entiendo… Simons era una persona bastante prevenida, no se hubiera expuesto a rondar de noche los pasillos, sabiendo que estarían al acecho los DMT. ¿En que pensaba al salir de noche con esos miserables?

Dumbledore dio Jaque en ese momento ganando el juego. Se cruzó de hombros tratando de recordar algo y proclamó.

—Tom. Simons había dicho antes de caer en coma que Tom Ryddle estaba aquí, buscando algo.

—Dices que Fudge inspeccionó el área y no encontró nada. ¿Crees que pudo haberse ido?

—No estoy seguro, pero espero que así sea. Solo desearía saber¿qué era lo que buscaba, un terrorista como él?

—Escuché por la radio que ese miserable planea un ataque con armas biológicas. Sin duda estará de vuelta en su escondite. ¿No has pensado que cuando estuvo internado, pudo desarrollar algún plan que anotó, escribió y escondió?

—Tom era una persona bastante meticulosa pero muy precavida, sea lo que sea que buscaba, no era algo parte de sus extraños planes. Una cosa que puedo decirte sobre el chico que conocí en él, antes de convertirse en lo que es ahora, es que era muy vengativo y guardaba mucha ira, y que nunca, por ningún motivo, dejaba cosas pendientes.

—¿Cómo?

—Tras el incidente de la niña que mataron, yo insistí que fuera pasado a un instituto de mayor seguridad, percibía un aura de maldad en él. Pero logró liberarse de eso. Estuvo cerca de frustrarse la vida por mi culpa, es posible que desea vengarse por lo que le hice.

Remus meditó las palabras del sabio director, mientras que este se asomaba por la ventana, viendo las prácticas de fútbol de los internos.

- - -

—¿Có, cómo di, dices?

—Quisiera entrar en el equipo, si me es posible.

Harry se había presentado puntual a las pruebas de fútbol. Desde que a uno de los jugadores lo dieron de alta, habían estado jugando con un surtido de Gryffindors que no representaban alguna mejora en el equipo. Estaban buscando un delantero y por ello Madame Hooch le dio el permiso para hacer pruebas con todos los que quisieran pertenecer en el equipo.

Angelina Johnson era la actual capitana del equipo, veía con duda al muchacho de anteojos, recordando las que le hizo pasar a su predecesor, Wood, y las cosas que le hizo a ella cuando en uno de sus constantes ataques, salía corriendo al juego sosteniendo una escoba.

—No, no, no estoy se, segura. ¿Real, re, mente quie, res hacerlo Har, rry?

—Solo pruébame. Dame una oportunidad.

Cuando el resto de los jugadores vio a Harry acercarse al juego, suspendieron lo que hacían y se hicieron a un lado, pero este no tenía la intención de echarse a correr sin que se lo pidieran, además no llevaba ninguna escoba.

—Har, rry. —Explicaba con dificultad Angelina por su problema del habla— Va, quie, re ha, hacer una pr, prueba.

La reacción de los chicos fue similar a la de ella cuando estuvo con Harry, pero tenían que darle oportunidad a todos, además ya habían escuchado sobre la mejoría de Harry por lo que pensaron valdría la pena intentarlo.

En un pequeño partido de prueba, Harry mostró cierta dificultad puesto que no estaba muy acostumbrado a centrar algún objeto, de hecho no estaba acostumbrado a hacer muchas cosas, algo que le extrañó, teniendo el gran recuerdo de todas sus hazañas, aunque claro, en ese momento todas sus hazañas tenían el mismo valor que la imaginación de algún oficial DMT.

_Durante el partido sintió una leve punzada en su cabeza y… una Bludger le pasó volando por la cabeza, casi le golpeaba. Arriba observó a todos volando sobre escobas, de pronto vio un patio de juego para Quidditch. Y luego… _

—Harry, ahí te va.

Alguien le pasó el balón y algo atolondrado, continuó el juego, sin darle importancia al leve lapsus de locura, dando por sentado que solo se lo imaginó como recuerdo de su antigua memoria.

En efecto no demostró tener grandes cualidades para el deporte, pero su precisión al correr y coordinación le permitió la admiración de los jugadores y la aprobación de Angelina para pertenecer al equipo.

—Ja, ja, bienvenido Harry, ja —Le felicitaba George, uno de los gemelos.

—Gracias Fred.

—Yo, je, soy Fred, ji, ji. —Respondió el otro.

Aún le costaba mucho trabajo adaptarse al nuevo mundo que le rodeaba, le sorprendía que hubiera tantos chicos enfermos en el condado, aunque después supo que muchos de ellos eran de otras ciudades debido a la popularidad que tenía Hogwarts por sus resultados y excelente personal.

Tras toda una mañana de entrenamientos, se reunió con Hermione y Ron quienes se permitieron dar un receso para apoyarle en la práctica.

—Felicidades Harry.

—Gracias Hermione… Ron, gracias.

Quizá el verdadero trabajo era acostumbrarse a su mejor amigo en esa silla.

- - -

Regresaron al interior del instituto donde buscaron algunas libretas para tomar las notas de la siguiente clase que tendrían. Harry esperaba con ansias lo que vendría, se trataba de la terapia con animales, impartida por Hagrid. No era de sorprenderle que su grande amigo tuviera algo que ver con otras criaturas en esta realidad.

Salieron a otro patio donde el buen hombre los esperaba al lado de un pequeño pony. Muchos de los estudiantes se acercaron curiosos por el animal, sobre todo las chicas, pero Hagrid los alejó para explicarles como sería la dinámica.

—Este es Walter, es un pony de un rancho. Puede que lo vean un poco nervioso pero es natural, hasta hace poco lo separaron de su madre y no está acostumbrado del todo a tratar con humanos. Descuiden, que yo mismo me encargué estas semanas de domesticarlo, y si vieran que me costó trabajo.

Muchos de los grupos reían por algunos comentarios de Hagrid, otros casi ni lo escuchaban por estar atentos al animal, y algunos de los de Slytherin intercambiaban palabras sobre el sabor que tendría Walter en una gran parrillada.

—Ahora, se dice que los caballos en especial, son capaces de percibir los sentimientos de las personas por el solo hecho de acariciarles la crin. La terapia de hoy consistirá en mantenerse relajados. Cada uno pasará por turnos a acariciar a Walter y cuando lo hagan, traten de estar pasivos, así como Walter sentirá lo que ustedes sienten, quiero que ustedes traten de sentir lo que Walter siente. Veamos… señor Malfoy. Inténtelo usted primero.

Drake se acercó al animal bastante confiado al no verle el chiste de ponerle la mano encima a un animal como ese. Pero cuando su mano apenas si tocaba la cabeza de Walter, el pequeño potro dio un estruendoso relincho alzando las patas traseras y asustando tanto a Drake que de no caer al suelo para estar lejos de las patas del pony, hubiera perdido un par de dientes. Muchos rieron a lo que sucedió, incluso Crabbe lo hacía, pero se contuvo cuando Drake lo calló con una mirada asesina.

—Ya, esta bien, todos, no fue gracioso. ¿Se encuentra bien señor Malfoy?

—¡Maldito animal! Deberían dormirlo.

—De acuerdo¿alguien más?

Ya nadie se quería acercar a Walter tras ver la reacción violenta que tuvo con Drake. Con cierta timidez, Hermione levantó la mano para intentarlo.

—Hermione, adelante.

Harry se recargó en la silla de Ron para ver mejor, un poco preocupado de que Walter no estuviera aún completamente domesticado. Sin embargo, sus temores se disiparon cuando Hermione se acercó al Pony y este apoyó su cabeza contra ella para dejarse acariciar.

Muchos se maravillaron con aquello, incluso Harry. Hagrid por el contrario parecía habérselo esperado.

Un pequeño dolor agudo comenzó a darle a Harry en la cabeza, como en el juego. Se talló un poco los ojos por debajo de los anteojos, el dolor no desaparecía. Pero cuando volvió la atención a la clase se quedó impactado.

_Hermione estaba bien, no parecía tener el síndrome de Down en ese momento. Su aspecto era el mismo con el que la imaginó por años, incluso vestía con el uniforme del colegio y no del Instituto, pero no solamente era eso. Walter había desaparecido, en su lugar, su amiga acariciaba la crin de un gran y bello unicornio blanco. _

—¡Harry!

—¿He?

—Inténtalo tú ahora.

Después de que sus pensamientos fueran interrumpidos por el instructor, la visión regresó a la original con la Hermione real y Walter.

Harry se acercó al Pony, Hermione lo detuvo cuando ella regresaba a su lugar para mencionarle que era fantástica la sensación. Tratando de fingir que no vio nada y que lo anterior fue solo otra ilusión, se acercó. Con éxito pudo acariciar la crin de Walter, pero el animal se mostraba un poco ansioso. Sin aviso, el animal relinchó como con Drake y se hizo para atrás evitando a Harry.

—Quizá le faltó un poco de tiempo —Mencionó Hagrid al sostener a Walter que no deseaba caminar hacia donde estaba Harry.

El muchacho no sintió que la reacción de Walter se debiera a los intentos de Hagrid por domesticarlo. El pony había sentido algo en él, incluso Harry también sintió una extraña sensación en sí mismo cuando tocó a Walter, como si el Pony le hubiera avisado que algo estaba mal con él.

Hagrid pasó a otro interno teniendo mejores resultados y con los que le siguieron, ayudaron a que el Pony se recargara un poco en Ron con quien se portó bastante educado. Pero Harry ya no ponía atención a lo que sucedía y explicaba Hagrid.

—¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntó Hermione.

—Nada, solo me duele la cabeza.

—Puedes pedirle algo a Hagrid, tiene aspirinas.

—No creo que lo que tenga se me quite con aspirinas.

- - -

Tras el término de las clases de terapia para superar los temores, Harry se quedó hasta el final para hablar con Gylman, la profesora se acercó a su asiento y esperó a que todos salieran.

—Y bien señor Potter, tenemos tiempo de no haber hablado desde lo de la terapia especial.

—Profesora. El profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que usted puede ayudarme a adaptarme. Que tuvo un problema similar al mío.

—En efecto lo tuve. Mi problema también fue una evasión de la realidad que tuve desde los cuatro hasta los dieciséis años, me fue difícil adaptarme al mundo real una vez que salí de mi propio mundo. Pero aunque fue difícil logré llevar una vida tranquila. Además contaba mucho con el apoyo de Albus, como usted cuenta con el apoyo de la señorita Granger.

—Madame Trelawney cree que no podré superarlo, que es posible que sufra una regresión.

—Esa mujer por lo que me han dicho los profesores, pocas veces acierta a hacer sus diagnósticos, no le prestes mucha atención Harry.

—Ya ni sé en que debo de confiar.

—Puedes hacerlo en Albus, la señorita Granger, Simons, Hagrid por ejemplo.

—¿Sirius? No lo he visto desde hace unos días. No sé que pasó con él.

Gylman se encogió de hombros al recordar el suceso que sucedió con Simons.

—Harry, Simons, o Sirius, realmente te aprecia, pero temo decirte que lo capturó el grupo DMT.

El muchacho de pelo azabache giró para ver a la profesora con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Entonces los dementores lo habían atrapado? Por eso aquellos perversos oficiales se estaban retirando.

—¿Pero que fue lo que hizo para que lo buscara la policía?

—Por lo que sé, alguien hizo algo de lo que lo culparon a él.

—No sé si lo que me dice es cierto o sufro una regresión.

—No digas tonterías Harry, tú no vas a sufrir ninguna regresión.

Harry fue a asomarse a la ventana, ese punto era el que quería discutir. Viendo los rincones del patio vacío, le contó a Gylman.

—Profesora, yo ya he tenido dos regresiones en este día.

—¿Cómo dices Harry¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Sí. Una vez durante las prácticas de fútbol, otra la terapia de Hagrid y…

El muchacho no pudo continuar. Sus ojos parecían salirse de sus anteojos. En medio del patio, de pie, saludándole con una sonrisa macabra y con una varita en la otra mano, Voldemort veía fijamente a Harry.

* * *

**-1'0r3'n**- - Ok, gracias.

**As Black** - Muy bien, je. No te olvides de hacer las tareas.

**Griffmoon** - Buena paradoja, pero se revelará la importancia de Harry para con Ryddle. Mejor no lo de los DMT's, no quiero heridos, je.

Próximo - **Rivalidades**


	13. Rivalidades

**Rivalidades**

—¡Es Voldemort!

Gylman fue hasta la ventana asombrada por la reacción de Harry por lo que vio. Pero al ver el patio, no encontró nada.

—¿Estás bien, Harry?

—¡Era Voldemort¡Estaba afuera!

—Harry, nadie estaba afuera.

El joven de ojos verdes se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cerró sus ojos y los abrió para fijarse mejor, en efecto. Nadie estaba en el patio, estaba completamente solo.

—Le digo profesora Gylman. Como dijo Madame Trelawney. Creo que estoy teniendo regresiones.

—No estoy muy segura Harry, pudo ser un espejismo mental.

—¡Pero en el campo de fútbol pude ver un campo de Quidditch¡Vi que Hermione acariciaba a un unicornio en la terapia de Hagrid!

Gylman no se molestó siquiera en tratar de descifrar lo que significaba la palabra Quidditch. En cambio, tomó sus anteojos y limpiándolos, serenamente preguntó.

—¿Lo de Quidditch y el unicornio, lo viste en la misma cantidad de tiempo en lo que viste a ese Voldemort por la ventana?

—Creo que… sí. Fue por un poco tiempo.

—Entonces no creo que halla sido una regresión Harry. Quizá solo fue un espejismo mental. Tu mente ha estado muy acostumbrada a trabajar de una forma muy diferente a la que lo haces ahora. Es normal que de vez en cuando creas ver juegos de tu imaginación, por el tiempo en que estuviste lejos de la realidad.

—Pero es muy diferente, Voldemort se veía más real que el unicornio y el campo de Quidditch.

—No lo dudo Harry, a mí me sucedió lo mismo. Pasé cerca de dieciséis años de mi vida viviendo en mi propio mundo. Aún cuando pude distinguir que era la realidad y que era "mi" realidad, pasé algún tiempo viendo cosas que no estaban ahí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Para serte honesta, durante un año.

—Que consuelo.

—Pero no te desanimes. Las primeras semanas puede que te confundas un poco, pero después terminas acostumbrándote y te haces a la idea de que lo que ves es falso, entonces se harán los espejismos menos continuos y al final desaparecerán.

—Hace que todo suene fácil.

—Confía en mi Harry. Verás que todo se solucionará y las cosas cambiarán para bien. Ya es algo tarde. Mejor ve a descansar.

—Sí.

—Por cierto. Escuché que pasaste las pruebas y ahora eres miembro del equipo de fútbol Gryffindor. Felicidades. ¿Cuándo jugarán?

—Me parece que dentro de dos semanas contra Slytherin que van a la cabeza.

Antes de cruzar la puerta, Harry se volvió hacia Gylman con un temple curioso.

—Profesora Gylman. Dice que sufría mi mismo mal cuando era joven. ¿Para usted, que era su propia realidad?

La anciana Gylman sonrió algo enrojecida, haciendo una agradable expresión como si hubiera recordado algo perdido que había buscado, respondió.

—En mi caso. Mi familia estaba desunida todo el tiempo en la realidad, no tenía amigos y todos me hacían a un lado. Para mí, mi realidad fue vivir en una pradera con una agradable y bella familia, cuando vine a Hogwarts, me imaginé que un hombre había ido a pedir mi mano para su hijo. —Le guiña un ojo— Y Albus, quien fue desde ese entonces mi mejor amigo. En mi realidad éramos algo más. Claro —adopta un aire más serio— que tengo que admitir que usted, señor Potter, tiene más imaginación que yo.

Harry sonrió y salió del salón con un buen sabor de boca. Hermione le esperaba al lado de Ron para ir a los dormitorios juntos. Se dirigió a ellos mientras que Felicia Gylman los observaba recordando los viejos tiempos.

- - -

Afuera, en los jardines del colegio, oculto en las sombras. Una capa ondulaba en el viento junto con la túnica negra que vestía el individuo cuyo rostro se escondía en uno de los árboles del bosque que delimitaban los terrenos del Instituto.

Se lleva una mano a su boca tras sacar algo de la túnica. Con la otra mano sostiene una larga varita negra que lleva a la altura de su boca y una pequeña llamarada aparece de la punta tras un chasquido del mecanismo de la varita. La llama enciende el cigarrillo que sostiene una boca que muestra una maliciosa sonrisa sin dejar mostrar el resto de su rostro salvo sus ojos que son reflejados por la llama.

Da una buena bocanada y suelta el aire. Unos arbustos se mueven pero el no se inmuta, se siente demasiado confiado en que nadie le verá por los alrededores, la única persona por la que deseaba ser vista, ya se ha asustado como lo planeaba. De los arbustos emerge una pequeña figura regordeta, quejándose sobre las ramas que golpean su cara.

—Señor Ryddle. Lo estaba buscando.

—Pettigrew. No te ordené que vigilaras por ahí.

—No creo que deba de estar más por aquí, podrían descubrirlo. Esto no vale la pena.

—Oh, si que lo vale. Tom Ryddle nunca deja nada pendiente —Observa la ventana y por alguna razón esto le produce gracia—, de igual manera, tampoco lo haría, Lord Voldemort.

- - -

Dos semanas después, gran parte del personal del instituto, junto con una gran cantidad de internos, habían colocado lo necesario para poder disfrutar del nuevo encuentro de fútbol que se realizaría entre los grupos Slytherin y Gryffindor.

—¡Este parece que será un gran juego, señoras y señoras! —Anunciaba Lee Jordan— ¡Aún no comienza pero se siente la tensión, la vez pasada Gryffindor tuvo una lamentable derrota¡Pero señoras y señores, contarán esta vez con un elemento extra, Harry Potter¡Sí lo escucharon bien¡Harry Potter el chico que observaba el juego con una escoba y que solía correr…!

—¡Jordan!

—Lo siento profesora McGonagall. ¡Pero es que es la emoción que el equipo cuenta con un elemento sorpresa del que no se sabrá la efectividad de este nuevo elemento!

McGonagall deseaba que fuera para bien el cambio de jugadores. Era cierto que como profesora no debía de tener preferencias, pero estaba entusiasmada por una parte de ver jugar a Harry; por otro lado consultaba en su libreta los medicamentos que tomaba Jordan para controlar su hiperactividad. Tal vez si aumentaba un poco la dosis de…

—¿Dón… de est, está Harrrry? —Preguntaba Angelina.

Todos los miembros del equipo estaban presentes, los de Slytherin parecían animados al ver que sus rivales jugarían con un faltante, aunque no era lo mismo con Drake, el defensa de su grupo que realmente deseaba competir contra Harry.

En el equipo de Gryffindor, ya lo habían ido a buscar pero no lo encontraban. La entrenadora Hooch fue a advertirles que tan solo les darían quince minutos más antes de que empezara el juego. Hermione que se había ocultado espiándolos, al oír todo, regresó corriendo hacia el salón donde impartían la terapia para combatir los temores.

Adentro Gylman y Lupin trataban de hacer entrar a Harry en razón. El muchacho llevaba un trapo húmedo en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

—Entiende Harry, es mejor que faltes a este juego —decía Gylman—. Ya abra otros, será mejor que llamemos al profesor Dumbledore y…

—¡No! Puedo superarlo, solo debo de imaginar que nada de eso es cierto.

Últimamente Harry había tenido durante esos días, lo que Gylman llamaba espejismos mentales. El peor le sucedió una vez en los baños, donde creyó haber visto al fantasma de Myrtle la llorona por unos segundos.

—¿Estás seguro de ello Harry? —Insistía Remus— ¿Crees poder jugar?

—Seguro.

—Harry, deprisa. El partido ya va a empezar —le anunció Hermione.

Harry se quitó el trapo, abrió los ojos y se apoyó en Hermione para retirarse.

—No se preocupen. Remus, profesora Gylman.

El nuevo jugador se retiró en compañía de su amiga. Tras unos instantes, Gylman se fue a seguirlos para presenciar el juego.

—Descuide, vendré a narrarle todo lo que suceda —le avisó a Remus.

Harry se presentó al campo. Tras un breve regaño de Angelina, se fueron a sus posiciones.

Gylman tomó asiento con Dumbledore dándole la explicación de los retrasos, este asintió y todos callaron. En medio del campo, ambos capitanes estaban a dos metros de distancia. Hooch fue con la pelota y lanzó la moneda para decidir quien iniciaría el juego.

—¡Y Slytherin comienza el juego! —Anunció Jordan con vigor.

Los pases de los jugadores eran demasiado certeros y Harry no veía la oportunidad para apoderarse el balón. Lo habían estado entrenando durante dos semanas de forma exhaustiva y no deseaba hacer el ridículo, pensaba hacer valer todo el tiempo que le dedicó ayudando al equipo a ganar.

—¡Hey, Potter, persiguiendo al ratón! —Le gritó Drake.

—¡Busco el balón, no estoy interesado en ti!

Tras verse imposibilitado de dar un tiro por la barrera de Gryffindors, Nott le mandó el pase a Drake. Harry se dispuso a perseguirlo cuando este se echó a correr a una zona sin marcar. Con suerte, Harry hizo una maniobra donde logró tomar dominio del balón, y antes de que Drake se lo quitara, le mandó el pase a Fred quien a su vez se lo envió a su hermano, y este al ver todo despejado se fue hacia la portería de Slytherin…

—¡Gool, favor Gryffindor¡Increíble, que trabajo, excelente, que genial maniobra, que…!

—¡Jordan!

—Lo siento profesora. Señoras y señores: Gryffindor 1 – Slytherin 0.

La suerte no continuó por mucho a favor de Gryffindor, los de Slytherin tuvieron que jugar con mayor fuerza si no querían verse ridiculizados por Gryffindor. Cometieron un par de faltas que Hooch no vio y no marcó, ocasionando la desaprobación de casi todos los espectadores y de Jordan quien tuvo que tranquilizarse si no deseaba recibir sus medicamentos de forma anticipada.

Harry nuevamente se dio a la tarea de perseguir a Drake, pero no fue la misma suerte. Drake le dio el pase a su capitán quien no perdió tiempo y marcó un gol teniendo en empate el juego.

Durante la siguiente media hora nadie marcaba. Snape veía a cada instante su reloj, en parte orgulloso y confiado en que su grupo fuera a ganar, en parte parecía mostrar que deseaba que el juego terminara pronto.

—Descuida Sergio. No está solo, Hagrid está cuidándolo —Le mencionó Dumbledore para calmarlo.

Este hizo el que no lo escuchó y regresó su atención al juego.

—¡Drake, atrápala!

El capitán de Slytherin mandó el balón a Drake, estando cerca de la portería Gryffindor, pero no alcanzó a tocarlo cuando Harry intervino recibiendo el pase.

—¡Gracias Malfoy! —Rezongó en tono burlón, lanzando el balón a Angelina.

—¡Qué rayos estás haciendo Drake!

Molesto por haber errado el pase. Malfoy corrió hacia Angelina, olvidándose que su deber era bloquear a Harry, lo único que tenía en mente era meter el mismo un gol para que dejaran de burlarse de él. Estaba por barrerse para tomar el balón, pero Angelina le dio el pase a George, este a Harry y…

—¡Gool, divino, segundo gol de Gryffindor, dado por el nuevo elemento, Harry Potter¡Solo quedan cinco minutos de juego y las probabilidades de destronar a Slytherin en este partido van en aumento!

Ambos equipo tomaron el receso. Gryffindor vitoreaba y felicitaban a Harry por su buen primer juego, de igual manera a Fred y a los demás por el excelente trabajo en equipo, pero en Slytherin, la historia era otra.

—¡Para que rayos te mandamos a marcar a Potter si no vas a hacer nada!

—¡No fue mi culpa, deja de molestarme!

—¿Qué no fue tu culpa¡Si lo hubieras estado marcando, no hubieran tirado ese gol! Maldita sea, tendremos que preocuparnos ahora por empatar.

El capitán mencionaba una estrategia donde la técnica era simple, evitar que Gryffindor se acerque a la portería.

—Y tu Drake, más te vale no despegarte de Potter esta vez.

Madame Hooch dio el pitido para que continuaran con el juego.

Ardido por el regaño que le dieron, Drake no se le despegó a Harry para evitar que este recibiera el balón. El juego iba bien en lo que daba. De pronto. Cerca de Harry, el balón estaba ahí, solo por una patada desesperada de Gryffindor al no saber donde alejar el balón de Slytherin. Harry lo vio y lo tomó confundiendo a Drake quien no lo había visto.

Harry corrió a la portería con el balón en las piernas, viendo a todos lados, no encontraba a quien pasárselo, todos los jugadores estaban siendo marcados por los Slytherin.

—¡Drake, síguelo!

El muchacho rubio persiguió a Harry. Este estaba cerca de la portería. La tenía toda para él. El juego era ya de ellos pero no estaba por demás ganarles: tres a uno Slytherin.

Drake no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Harry marcara de nuevo. Tomando velocidad, corre y se lanza a Harry quien alzaba la pierna para patear el balón, ve a Drake pero no le hace caso, ignorando que su adversario no pensaba en dirigir su patada hacia el balón…

—¡Falta, eso es falta!

Hooch sonó el silbato marcando la falta de Drake. El equipo Gryffindor se reunió hacia Harry que estaba tirado en el suelo quejándose de su tobillo. Drake, haciendo caso omiso de la falta, continuó corriendo con el balón hasta darle a la portería de Gryffindor donde marcó su preciado gol, aunque no válido por la pausa que debió de hacer cuando los demás la hicieron.

Los gemelos ayudaron a Harry a salir del campo para ir hacia donde Madame Pomfrey.

—¡Estás bien Harry! —Salió apresurada Hermione.

—Estoy bien. Nada mal para ser mi primer juego. —sonreía con sarcasmo.

—Que mal que tuvieras que salir. Fue mala suerte que Drake resbalara.

—No creo que fuera un accidente —Mencionó Harry, observando a Drake en el campo mirarle con cierto rencor.

- - -

Tras el juego y el descanso correspondiente, Hermione le contaba a Harry algunas cosas que se estaban mencionando de él por el instituto y su forma de juego. El muchacho observó su reloj y algo asustado tomó sus cosas.

—¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó Hermione.

—Ya son las ocho. ¿No dijo Snape que iba a dar una clase?

—Sí, pero la cancelaron.

—¿Cómo?

—Una emergencia, no sé. Salió del Instituto después del juego.

Gylman y Dumbledore aparecieron en ese momento.

—Hola Harry, te felicitó por el juego.

—Gracias profesora Gylman.

—Harry. Quiero hablar contigo un momento —refirió Dumbledore— a solas.

Gylman se quedó a platicar con Hermione en lo que Dumbledore trataba de sus asuntos con el muchacho camino a su oficina.

—Remus me contó que has tenido de forma constante los espejismos mentales. ¿Cómo vas en ello?

—Creo que me estoy acostumbrando. Pero me cuesta trabajo cuando son alucinaciones con Voldemort.

—Sabes, no hay que tenerle miedo a los personajes imaginarios, no pueden dañarte. —Se detiene a observar por la ventana— Sin embargo, en el mundo hay muchas personas reales que hacen daño. Sería tonto temerle a algo inmaterial cuando hay personas a las que ni su nombre sabemos y hacen tanta destrucción.

—¿Cómo quien?

—Personas. Por ejemplo, últimamente este país ha estado teniendo serios problemas con un terrorista muy peligroso. La gente que ha sabido lo que ha hecho o fueron víctimas de él, han sufrido mucho. En cambio otras personas parece que les interesa más quedar bien con la gente —el recuerdo de Fudge viene a su mente.

Harry observa por la ventana también, alcanzando a encontrar a Hagrid dándole de comer a Walter a un lado de Fang.

—¿Qué le harán a Sirius? —Preguntó de pronto.

—Él resultó herido en su captura por parte de los oficiales DMT. Hasta que se recupere, irá a una prisión por un crimen que no cometió.

Harry se mostraba bastante interesado en el destino de Simons. Se siente mal consigo mismo por no haberle hablado de forma correcta y menospreciarlo, después de todo, aunque no fuera su padrino, era su amigo. Se prometió a sí mismo, pedir un permiso para visitarlo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

—¿Y que le pasó?

—Digamos que está un poco herido y se encuentra en el hospital de la capital. Muy bien vigilado por cierto.

—¿Los dementores?

—En parte. Ellos vigilan desde afuera, lo siento por la gente que va a ser tratada y que tiene que verlos. Convencí al Ministerio de defensa de ofrecer como voluntarios al personal del Instituto, por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte, tú amigo está en buenas manos, Harry. El profesor Snape está cuidándolo.

Ante aquella noticia, Harry dudó un poco sobre si Simons estaría en buenas manos. Por lo menos ya sabía por qué se saltarían la clase de Snape.

- - -

Simons continuaba respirando con ayuda de los aparatos. En una silla, a un lado de su cama, Sergio Snape leía una revista médica mientras le echaba una mirada de vez en cuando a las lecturas de los aparatos.

—Harry…

A Snape casi se le cae la revista al escuchar hablar a Simons. Se levanta y revisa con más seriedad las ondas cerebrales del convicto. Parecen estabilizarse poco a poco, e iban en aumento.

—¿Black?

—¡Harry!

El farmacéutico del Instituto casi se va de espaldas cuando de pronto Simons Black se levantó de golpe.

—¿Snape, qué haces aquí?

El rostro de alivio de Snape se borró al darse cuenta del tono en que era tratado.

—¿Qué que hago aquí inútil? Cuidándote. Has estado en coma por más de dos semanas. Deberías agradecerme, de no ser por que te traté en lo que llegaban por ti, estarías muerto.

—¿Me salvaste la vida? Bueno eso si que es… ¡Dos semanas!

—No grites tan fuerte idiota. Será mejor que llame a Dumbledore por teléfono antes de avisarle a Fudge de tu recuperación.

—¡No entiendes¡Dos semanas¡Ryddle¡Harry!

Por un instante, Snape dejó su teléfono celular en paz para prestarle algo de atención a Simons.

—¿Tú que te traes con Ryddle? Antes de caer parecías alucinar. ¿Y que tiene que ver Potter en esto?

—Luego te explico. Snape, tienes que hablarle a Dumbledore enseguida. Harry peligra.

Pero en eso, ambos voltearon al escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta. Se quedaron mudos e inmóviles cuando vieron el cañón de un revolver con un silenciador conectado.

El portador era un hombre de baja estatura al que Snape había visto en los periódicos de hace catorce años, aunque para Simons, su rostro ya le era familiar, después de todo fue acusado por el homicidio de aquella persona entre muchas otras. Pettigrew alzó el revolver a la altura de la cara de Simons y murmuró entre dientes al percatarse de la presencia de Snape.

—Buenas noches Simons.

* * *

**As Black **- Gracias. Continuaré.

-**1'0r3'n**- - Je, gracias. Descuida, al final se aclarará donde se quedará Harry.

Próximo - **Libertad**


	14. Libertad

Lamento el retraso, sabré compensarlo.

* * *

**Libertad**

Cuando escuchó el repiquetee del disparo, Simons había cerrado los ojos esperando lo peor, pero una poderosa ráfaga de aire le rasguñó el rostro. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que Pettigrew había errado el tiro debido a que Snape se le lanzó tratando de arrebatarle el arma.

—¿Cómo demonios estás vivo? —Mencionaba entre dientes Snape al tiempo en que forcejeaba con el arma.

—¡Quítate, idiota¡Tendré que matarte a ti también!

Ni tardo ni perezoso, Simons se levantó tratando de ayudar a Sergio. Entre los dos lograron obtener mayor fuerza. Snape pateó la espinilla de Pettigrew logrando con ello tumbarlo al suelo. El hombre robusto, solo vio como quien tuvo dominio del arma fue Simons y le apuntaba a la cabeza.

—¡Por favor, no lo hagas Simons!

—¡Adiós Peter!

—¡Aaaah, maldición!

Black abrió los ojos por la acción de Snape, le había bajado el arma de forma rápida que el tiro le dio en la pierna de Peter. Este se retorcía tocando su pierna y quejándose mientras que Snape le quitaba el arma al hasta ahora consciente Simons Black.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste matarlo?

Snape le ofreció el arma y seriamente le dijo.

—De acuerdo, mátalo. Destruye la única evidencia que podría significar tu absolución total.

Black observó a Pettigrew. No había pensado en ello. Cuando lo vio intentando matarlo, su único pensamiento fue el de vengarse, era cierto lo que Snape decía aunque le costara admitirlo. Tenía a Pettigrew frente a él. Su oportunidad de ser absuelto.

El farmacéutico de Hogwarts tomó su celular y marcó de inmediato al Instituto. Llamaría a Dumbledore, si era posible a Fudge y aclararían muchas cosas.

—Snape—. Le interrumpió Simons tocándose la cabeza— me duele mucho la cabeza y la pierna.

—¿y a mí qué?

—Eres algo así como doctor¿no tienes algo?

—En el cajón hay aspirinas —mencionó divertido.

—¿Qué hay con él? —Señala a Pettigrew, aún retorciéndose del dolor—. ¿No está en peligro?

Snape le da un rápido vistazo, el tiro parece haberle atravesado la pierna pero no en el mismo lugar en que los DMT le habían dado a Black, incluso no había mucha sangre. Tras una revisada rápida, Snape concluye su diagnóstico.

—Sobrevivirá.

—De acuerdo —contesta conforme Black, tomándose un par de aspirinas.

- - -

Harry dormía plácidamente en su cama, cuando una mano se apoderó de su boca impidiéndole gritar. Frente a él, nuevamente la silueta de Voldemort se erguía para observarle con esa mirada espectral.

—Harry… buen juego el de este día. O debo de decir. Tuviste un bello sueño¿verdad? Me has sorprendido. Creí que eras lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarme, pero has evadido la realidad en esta ilusión a un grado que te convences que vives en la realidad.

Al ver que Harry no oponía ninguna resistencia. Voldemort soltó la boca de Harry, el muchacho temblaba un poco pero no parecía tan nervioso como las anteriores noches que había visto al hechicero.

—Tú no eres real. —Murmuró.

Por respuesta, Voldemort acercó su varita, pasando la filosa punta de esta por el cuello de Harry.

—¿Qué no soy real? Soy más real de lo que tú eres.

—Estoy soñando…

—Sí, este es un sueño, un lindo sueño que terminará en una espantosa pesadilla. ¿O es que ya estás viviéndola? Mira a tus amigos. Mira a tu alrededor. Eres una persona enferma Potter, un loco dentro de una casa de locos. Me divierto verte sufrir así, porque tarde o temprano, te les unirás…

- - -

Algo molesto, Snape le aplicaba a Simons algunos medicamentos para calmar el dolor mientras un doctor revisaba su pierna. Parecía que se recuperaría completamente tras una nueva transfusión de sangre.

Algunos oficiales de policía conversaban con algunos oficiales DMT sobre lo que sucedió, mientras que en otra habitación, Pettigrew era atendido bajo la vista de Dumbledore y un impactado Fudge.

—Pero él… no puede ser.

—Este es Peter Pettigrew, Cornelio, es uno de los hombres por los que supuestamente Black está acusado de homicidio y tentativa terrorista. Si lo dudas, puedes tomarle las huellas digitales e incluso una muestra de ADN, comprobarás que es cierto.

—Es que es difícil de creer Albus, este hombre tiene una placa en el departamento de defensa por haber intentado detener a Black. Un héroe… —se lleva una mano a la cabeza— ahora aparece vivo, como si se hubiera escondido por más de una década, intentando matar a Black y tu amigo.

—Cornelio, le hicieron un homenaje a este hombre por que pensaron que deseaba detener a Simons, pero realmente nadie lo conocía bien. Si alguien te podrá dar las respuestas a tus incógnitas, y demostrarte finalmente la inocencia de Simons, es este hombre.

Pettigrew mantenía los ojos cerrados y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro gimiendo. Fudge sintió algo de lástima, pero se cuestionaba mucho sobre lo que sucedería si Dumbledore tenía la razón. Abría que hacerle los exámenes de identificación correspondientes y hacerle un interrogatorio.

—Doctor —Se refirió Fudge— ¿Cuándo podrá recuperar el conocimiento?

—¿He? Ya lo estabilizamos, ni siquiera está dormido.

A esto, estúpidamente, Peter comenzó a quejarse de forma más exagerada aún haciéndose el inconsciente.

Tocan a la puerta y uno de los oficiales comunes, anuncia que Black busca a Dumbledore, para decirle algo importante. Este se retira, pero le sigue Fudge también interesado en lo que dirá. Dejándole al Doctor el cuidado de Pettigrew junto con dos oficiales DMT.

En la habitación de Simons, Snape hacia el que se lavaba las manos para después buscar en su portafolio, con esto intentando quedarse a la confesión de Simons. Dumbledore se sentó a un lado de la cama, mientras que Fudge lo hizo en un asiento a un lado de esta.

—Bienvenido de vuelta Simons. —Lo saludó el anciano.

—Director. Es sobre Ryddle.

—Antes que nada, lo primero señor Black. ¿Qué hacía usted en Hogwarts? —Exigió Fudge saber.

—Simons —confesó Dumbledore—, ha estado bajo mi cuidado estos días Cornelio, al igual que Remus Lupin.

—¡Albus!

—Estaba convencido de la inocencia de estos hombres, así como probablemente tú también lo estarás cuando le saques una confesión a Pettigrew. Lo que no entiendo yo —se dirige a Simons—, es sobre como desobedeciste mis reglas. Había dicho que por las noches no debían salir, para que no corrieran riesgo con los DMT. Pero te encontraron en un lugar muy visible.

Simons se encogió de hombros, y como si hubiera esperado tanto tiempo decir esto comenzó a narrarles lo que sucedió aquella noche.

- - -

«Yo estaba en una de los salones abandonados, donde el director Dumbledore nos dio hospedaje a mí y a Remus. Él estaba dormido, y yo me desperté tras escuchar unos pasos acercarse.

Me asomé con algo de miedo por temor a que fueran los DMT inspeccionando los salones de noche, pero la persona que se acercó no era ninguno de esos malditos. Vestía una larga túnica negra y su rostro no podía verlo bien. No soporté la curiosidad, tomé una linterna y comencé a seguirlo para saber de quien se trataba, claro que mantenía la linterna a un bajo nivel de luz. Mi error fue que hice un ruido al caminar. Creí que no se había dado cuenta por que continuó caminando, hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Continué caminando, pero de pronto, saltó sobre mí tirándome al suelo. Por inercia, regulé toda la luz de la linterna y apunté a su cara… ¡Era Tom Ryddle quien estaba arriba de mí!

—Tú… —le dije.

Antes de hacer algo, me apuntó con una pistola a la garganta dejándome incapacitado para defenderme. Creí que iba a matarme, pero entonces dijo algo importante.

—Espero que no le hayas tomado mucho cariño a Harry, Simons, si lo has hecho, descuida, podrán seguir siendo amigos en el otro mundo.

Pero en ese momento, se escucharon varios pasos correr hacia donde estábamos. Ryddle se levantó y huyó en dirección a los dormitorios de los chicos. Cuando apareció el grupo de DMT, traté de decirles que Ryddle estaba aquí, pero entonces me asusté cuando uno sacó un arma, haciendo que mi primera reacción fuera correr, pero entonces dispararon al aire dándome en la pierna, caí, me golpearon, viniste tú Dumbledore y lo que recuerdo después es ver a Snape quitarle el arma a Pettigrew»

—¿Entonces te topaste con Ryddle, en Hogwarts? —Preguntó Fudge sorprendido.

—¿Pero estás seguro que mencionó a Harry? —Le siguió Dumbledore

—Así es. Por favor, díganme que está bien.

—No te preocupes Simons, Harry esta bien, recuperándose.

La cabeza de Fudge estaba echa un lío, le costaba cierto trabajo razonar todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo en esa noche.

—¿Sabes, por qué iba tras ese muchacho? —Preguntó duramente.

—No lo sé. Solo me dejó claro que iba tras Harry, yo tampoco entiendo lo que quiere él de ese niño. Pero cuando lo vi, parecía que su única intención era ir a los dormitorios a buscarlo.

Dumbledore sintió un gran dolor. Había pensado que Ryddle estaba pensando en dejarse caer en Hogwarts para hacerle daño a él, nunca pensó en serio, que un peligroso terrorista como él estuviera en verdad en su instituto, persiguiendo a un joven paciente.

—Albus¿Sabes que relación tiene ese muchacho con Ryddle?

—Que esté enterado, ninguna.

—¿No me habías dicho que el muchacho era huérfano, que vivía con sus tíos?

—No es hijo de Ryddle si es lo que estás pensando. Sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando era un bebé, no encuentro ninguna relación.

—Ni yo tampoco. ¿Cómo sabemos que no está inventando todo esto para parecer inocente, señor Black? —Preguntó fríamente a Simons.

—Si cree que me dio por salir en la noche a que me dieran un tiro y me golpearan hasta dejarme en coma, le digo que tiene que creerme. Pettigrew puede saber más cosas que yo.

—Sobre Pettigrew. Ese hombre se supone que lo asesinó usted hace catorce años. ¿Cómo explica que esté en la habitación contigua?

—He tratado de decirle a todo el mundo que soy inocente. Yo no puse esa bomba en la plaza pública. Fue Pettigrew, yo mismo fui a detenerlo, nunca he sido partidario del movimiento Ryddle, Pettigrew sí.

—Lo que es sospechoso —comentó Dumbledore— es que había oficiales DMT por todo Hogwarts cuando Ryddle entró, también en este hospital entró Peter de forma muy sencilla. Odio admitirlo, pero la seguridad por parte de los DMT es inquebrantable¿cómo pudieron entrar estas dos personas sin ser interceptadas? Los DMT han leído de Peter y visto su fotografía y pudieron reconocerlo de verlo merodeando. Y de haber entrado como si nada, hubieran verificado que no llevara ningún arma como todos los que están saliendo y entrando.

—¿A qué quieres llegar Albus? —Preguntó Fudge.

—Cornelio. Creo que en el cuerpo DMT tienes a un traidor.

- - -

Harry miraba las estrellas a través de las ventanas. Detestaba los barrotes, sentía que estaba en una prisión. Acababa de despertar tras tener ese sueño con Voldemort nuevamente, siempre que despertaba lo hacía con un dolor de cabeza. Pensó en las palabras que escuchó en su sueño.

Cuando Gylman lo hizo despertar al mundo real, su primer cuestionamiento lógico fue que se encontraba en otro mundo, que lo sacaron de su realidad mágica a otra. Conforme pasó el tiempo se dio a la idea que todos tenían razón. La magia no existe, tan solo es una ilusión, un truco, el usó el truco y la ilusión de su imaginación de escapar del mundo real creando uno fantástico. Se prometió a sí mismo dar todo de sí para sobresalir en las terapias y clases para salir completamente curado y re iniciar su vida aunque le costara trabajo. Cuando despertó del sueño mágico fue como si le quitaran un velo de los ojos, un velo que aunque le impedía ver, no le impedía escuchar, quizá por eso se adaptó tan rápido.

Pero el velo estaba regresando a través de los espejismos mentales. Hizo lo que Gylman dijo, cuando los viera se diría a sí mismo que todo era mentira, una falsedad, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de sí mismo. No sabía si sufría una regresión como le diagnosticó Trelawney o si estaba simplemente enloqueciendo. El momento donde reconoció que todo el mundo mágico era un sueño estaba decayendo. Volvía a dudar si lo que lo rodeaba era la realidad.

Cuando jugó el partido de fútbol, se sintió tan real como cuando jugaba al Quidditch en sus sueños. Cuando ayuda a darle de comer a Ron, se siente tan real como cuando ambos una vez se escaparon al bosque. Tocar al pony o intentarlo, fue tan real como acariciar a un hipogrifo.

Nuevamente ha comenzado a dudar si debe de aceptar esta realidad o buscar la manera de regresar a su mundo, de nuevo ha vuelto a cuestionarse la existencia del mismo. Por que todo lo que está viendo comienza a parecerle tan ilógico como puede ser la magia en la realidad.

Desearía que sus padres vivieran, que nunca hubieran sufrido juntos el accidente, de esa forma podría vivir con ellos en un mundo mágico, o en un mundo muggle, pero viviría en algún lado y sin preocupaciones, también piensa de forma errónea deseando haberse matado también en el accidente, de esa forma no tendría que estar sufriendo como lo hace ahora.

_—Harry¿qué pasa, por qué no estas dormido? _

_Voltea y observa a Ron tallándose los ojos. La habitación parece el dormitorio del colegio Hogwarts de hechicería. _

_—¿Sucede algo? _

_Desea responderle, pedirle que se den una escapada del castillo, pero entra en razón. Por más que quiera regresar y aprovechar el momento, sabe muy en el fondo que esto no es correcto. _

Cierra fuertemente los ojos y cuando los abre, vuelve a ver todo tal y como está. Un dormitorio blanco, Ron acostado con los ojos abiertos sin mover ni un solo músculo. Se le acerca y le cierra los ojos maldiciéndose mentalmente por tener que haber razonado su pequeña fantasía.

No tenía muchas salidas, tendría que mañana prestar más atención a las terapias y participar todo lo posible. Jugaría mucho fútbol para distraerse, evitaría a Drake para no enojarse y cooperaría con todo el mundo, inclusive con el profesor Snape. Aunque también le dolía el futuro de su amigo a quien creyó su padrino. También hablaría con Dumbledore para que le permitieran una pequeña salida para visitar a Simons si es que se lo permitían. También tendría que ver a Remus.

Regresa su cama e intenta dormir, mañana le esperaría un largo día.

- - -

—Creo que tengo derecho a un abogado.

—No se les concede ese derecho a los terroristas, Pettigrew, así que mejor habla. ¿Qué ocurrió hace catorce años en esa plaza pública, contigo, con Black y con esas personas?

Fudge tenía acorralado a Peter Pettigrew en una sala privada del ministerio de defensa. Se había armado toda una histeria desde la madrugada cuando anunciaron que el "héroe" Peter Pettigrew, apareció en un hospital con la intención de matar a Simons Black. Corrían muchos rumores, pero ninguno de ellos se resolverían hasta que lo hicieran hablar.

—Black colocó una bomba en una plaza pública. Era partidario de Tom Ryddle, yo intenté detenerlo pero fallé.

—¿Y puede decirme por qué se escondió? Digo, es muy extraño que una persona sea tan modesta como para que se le reconozca como un gran héroe y se desaparezca del mapa para no reconocer su victoria. De hecho es más extraño que se escondiera de toda la policía y el gobierno y que se dejara ver en el hospital, con su presunto atacante.

Pettigrew se quedó callado. Vio su pierna vendada, pero Fudge le hizo un gesto de desaprobación como diciéndole que el truco de hacerse la víctima no le funcionaría de nuevo.

—De acuerdo. —Concluyó Fudge. —No lo molestaré más, dejaré que conviva con estos amables caballeros.

Se dirigió hacia los DMT que comenzaban a sacar unas grandes macanas y se miraban el uno al otro con cierta malicia. Aterrado, Pettigrew se levantó aún con la pierna doliéndole.

—¡No¡Espere!

—¿Sí?

Pettigrew volvió a sentarse, esta vez con una mirada de recelo pero sin elección. Comprendiendo, Fudge volvió hacia su asiento frente a Peter y encendió una grabadora.

- - -

—Peter era un viejo amigo que conocí poco después de conocer a Remus.

—Y a Remus lo conociste al poco tiempo de ser dado de alta en Hogwarts. —Le recordó Dumbledore a Simons.

—Sí. Cuando salí, fue un gran paso para mí. Fui una persona esquizofrénica muy joven, creí que no tendría futuro, pero Remus estuvo ahí para tenderme una mano sin importarle mi pasado. Creo que como psicólogo, sabía como me sentía y por ello no se alejó de mí como lo hizo mi familia.

Remus sonrió por ese comentario. Los cinco estaban reunidos en la oficina principal de Dumbledore: El director, Simons, Remus, Snape y uno de los miembros del ministerio de defensa Amos Diggory, recapitulaban los acontecimientos de hace catorce años.

—Conocimos a Peter —continuó— parecía ser algo asustadizo, se veía que era buena persona. Pero entonces comencé a sospechar sobre él, muchas cosas, comencé a seguirlo de forma obsesiva, Remus y todos pensaron que sufría una recaída y que volvía a hacerme esquizofrénico, pero no. Había algo. Descubrí entre mis cosas, explosivos y evidencia que lo relacionaban con Ryddle, fue cuando supe que ese maldito vendía información a ese terrorista, y que estaba enterrando la evidencia entre mis pertenencias.

»Lo busqué porque por la falta de sus cosas personales, pareció pretender dejarnos. Pero lo encontré montando un explosivo en la plaza pública. Corrí hacia él y huyó. Cuando vi el aparato, me asusté y lo tomé intentado deshacerme de él, pero me señaló frente a todo mundo diciendo que yo era un loco instalando una bomba. Poseía un detonador. Lo siguiente que hice fue arrojar la bomba a donde pude y tirarme al suelo.

—Pettigrew confesó —declaró Amos—. Que se tiró por una alcantarilla para no ser alcanzado por la explosión. Solo dejó parte de su ropa. Tuviste suerte de haber corrido lo suficiente para que la explosión no te alcanzara.

—Cuando la policía encontró todo el material de Peter en tu habitación, pensaron que el mortífago fuiste tú. —Puntualizó Remus.

—Se investigó a Pettigrew por si acaso fue cómplice —siguió Snape—. La reputación de Remus como doctor lo hizo zafarse del problema, pero se descubrió que Pettigrew tenía antecedentes como ex militar. Se supuso que se mudó con ustedes al estar en cubierto investigándolos, de ahí el rumor de supuesto héroe. Pero nadie se imaginó que Pettigrew, expulsado de la academia militar por constante torpeza, era un mortífago.

—Cuando Remus vino a impartir terapias a Hogwarts —continuó Dumbledore—, fue el momento en que escapaste de Alcatraz. Tu comportamiento y tu historia no me convencieron en un inicio cuando viniste a buscarme para ayudarte, pero te dejé el beneficio de la duda hasta que confié en ti cuando vi a Pettigrew una noche, más ni mi palabra bastó para convencer al ministerio de defensa. Lo que me preocupa ahora, es Harry.

—Fudge trató de sacarle una confesión completa a Pettigrew, resolvió lo de Black, pero ignora todo sobre la relación con Potter. Dijo que Ryddle se había estado metiendo en Hogwarts buscando a un interno, pero ignoraba quien era y el motivo. Ryddle no confiaba sus secretos a Pettigrew. —Contó Diggory— Tendremos que investigar aparte esa relación con Potter.

La historia que nadie creyó de Simons, concordaba perfectamente con la declaración que le sacaron a Pettigrew. Su liberación estaba en proceso, por el momento le habían dado la oportunidad de salir acompañado de uno de los delegados del Ministerio, pero eso no importaba ya mucho, pronto saldría libre completamente y los diarios no tardarían mucho en publicar esa gran historia. Pero sin embargo, por el bien de Harry tendrían que encubrir la historia en relación con Hogwarts.

Tocaron a la puerta, y quien entró fue Hagrid, haciéndole compañía tan solo por ser amable al recién llegado. Se trataba de Lucio Malfoy, uno de los encargados más importantes al igual que Dumbledore, en el departamento de salubridad pública.

—Lucio¿a qué debemos su visita? —Saludó cortésmente Dumbledore, aunque los demás a excepción de Diggory, resintieron de forma notoria su presencia.

—Dumbledore. He venido con un mensaje de los departamentos gubernamentales de salud y defensa.

—Continúa.

—El departamento de defensa, te agradece las contribuciones que has hecho para su causa —dirige su mirada fría a Simons— pero también, el departamento de salud, no está muy complacido con la forma en que has arriesgado la reputación del Instituto. Debes saber que este sitio es uno de los más importantes centros psiquiátricos juveniles del país. Lo siento Dumbledore, pero te han destituido de tus deberes en la institución.

Todos los presentes quedaron con la boca abierta. Malfoy le entregó las órdenes por escrito a Dumbledore en varios sobres, este no se molestó en revisarlos porque los sobres poseían los sellos de validación legal.

—¿Entonces quien dirigirá el Instituto? —Preguntó Snape.

—Tengo el placer de informarles que un servidor, fue elegido para tomar el control del Instituto. De ahora en adelante, todo problema relacionado con Hogwarts se me comunicará. Pero no te preocupes Dumbledore. El Ministerio me dio la orden de cubrirte un puesto en el Instituto, te doy a escoger la materia que desees impartir, solo házmelo saber con anticipación.

Las palabras salían de la boca de Lucio, en una forma donde no era capaz de disimular la satisfacción que aquello le provocaba. Finalmente poseía el mando de Hogwarts. Dirigió su fría mirada hacia Simons y a Remus quienes seguían ahí.

—Señor Black, señor Lupin, les felicito por su orden de liberación. Ya que no tienen nada que ver con el Instituto, les pediré de favor de que se retiren en cuanto puedan, pero me facilitarían mucho las cosas si para mañana se marchan.

—Todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer —se entrometió Simons—, aún no averiguamos por qué Ryddle busca a Harry.

—Eso ya no es asunto suyo, realmente. Eso ya es cosa del departamento de defensa, no el de salud. De hecho, he estado pensando enviar al señor Potter una temporada con sus familiares, en lo que hacemos algunos cambios por aquí.

Hagrid gruñó a eso. Snape también pareció a disgusto. Tan solo una orden que le dieron y sentía que podía llegar y ordenarle a todo el mundo, desafortunadamente, el problema es que sí podía hacerlo.

- - -

Harry dominaba el balón con la rodilla con mucha destreza. Hermione lo miraba midiéndole el tiempo con un cronómetro, al mismo tiempo cuidaba de Ron y daba algunos repasos a los apuntes de las clases especiales que tomaba.

—ya llevas más de diez minutos¿no te cansas?

—Siento que podría durar toda una hora. —Dijo animosamente.

Un segundo balón rompió el aire hasta impactarse contra un lado de la cabeza de Harry. Las gafas se le cayeron y Hermione miró de donde vino ese balón. Drake bajaba la pierna riendo como idiota al lado de Crabbe y Goyle. Harry levantó sus gafas para ponérselas y observó con rabia a su adversario.

—Potter¿para qué te atraviesas en mi camino?

Harry lo ignoró, tomó su balón y con una seña, le pidió a Hermione que se alejara con él empujando a Ron.

—Deberías de dejar el balón y tomar la escoba de nuevo Potter, así ya practicarías para tu futuro.

—Deja de molestarnos Drake —le amenazó Hermione—. ¿Quieres que le diga al director Dumbledore que de nuevo estás molestándonos?

Drake se permitió hacer una mueca de satisfacción, como si hubiese esperado que Hermione lo mencionara.

—Mira retrasada, esa ya no me la haces. Para que te enteres, a Dumbledore lo corrieron de Hogwarts.

Harry volteó sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.

—¿Qué tonterías dices, Malfoy?

—Lo que oyes, Potter. Eso le sucedió por estarse metiendo en cosas que no le importaban. Ahora, el nuevo director del Instituto, será mi padre, por lo que pronto podré salir de aquí, y aunque no lo hiciera, tendría muchos más privilegios de los que ustedes tienen. Te lo repito Potter, la última vez que te lo advierto. Si quieres pasártela bien lo que te quede en este manicomio, pide tu traslado a Slytherin, estoy seguro que si se lo pido a mi padre posiblemente lo logres.

—¡Vete al diablo, Malfoy!

—De acuerdo, si eso es lo que eliges. Será tu problema, ya me dirás luego el provecho que obtienes por juntarte con un grupo de retrasados.

Harry apretó los puños pero decidió contenerse, no le daría el gusto. Pero las palabras que le había dicho lo pusieron a dudar seriamente.

—¿Crees que era cierto? —Preguntó Hermione intrigada.

—¡Harry!

Los chicos voltearon, por la entrada, caminando a plena luz del día hacia ellos, Simons Black y Remus Lupin irrumpían la hora de descanso. Harry corrió al lado de Hermione que empujaba a Ron, los chicos estaban sorprendidos por lo que miraban.

—¡Sirius, estás bien!

—Claro que sí compañero. Estoy bien.

—Simons, profesor Lupin.

—Hola Hermione.

Los cinco fueron a las bancas donde tomaron asiento. Harry no salía de su impresión de ver a su amigo así.

—Me dijeron que te capturaron los dementores, que fuiste a Askaban, que estabas herido¿y esa muleta¿Por qué caminas a plena luz del día¿Qué pasó Sirius?

—Espera, espera compañero. ¿Quiénes son los…¡Ha! Los DMT. Harry, lo que sucede, es que anoche por la madrugada, se ha demostrado mi inocencia. Soy libre. Por eso quise venir aquí para saludarte a ti y a tus amigos antes de irme.

—¿Pero cómo te liberaron?

—Te lo diré después. Harry, necesito hacerte unas preguntas que necesito me respondas. Dime, has recibido alguna visita.

—¿De quién?

—De cualquier persona, has visto a alguien últimamente.

—No, a nadie. Sirius¿es verdad que Dumbledore se irá de Hogwarts?

El buen hombre vio a su amigo Remus quien movió la cabeza en un gesto de acuerdo.

—No se irá, solo que ahora será parte del profesorado. Me parece que se turnará para impartir las terapias para combatir los temores con la profesora Gylman.

—¿Y quién tomará el mando?

—Pues… me parece que es el padre de uno de tus compañeros. Se llama Lucio Malfoy.

Entonces era verdad lo que le contó Drake.

—Posiblemente —le advirtió Remus—. Malfoy te mandé unos días con tus tíos. Pero Harry, cualquier cosa extraña que notes, dísela a Dumbledore de todas maneras, pero no le comentes nada a Malfoy.

—¿Extraña en que forma?

—Algo extraño que notes, y que estés seguro pertenezca a la realidad y no a los espejismos mentales.

Aquello podía ser difícil, porque para Harry, la diferencia entre estos y la realidad comenzaban a distanciarse. Tras meditar la pregunta, contestó algo dudoso.

—Está bien.

* * *

**As Black** - Espero que ta haya ido bien. Gracias.

**RsMoony** - Gracias, te aseguro que será bueno lo que viene.

-**1'0r3'n**- - Gracias. Lástima de Peter, que el próximo fic que publicaré al termino de este será sobre él (primer adelanto, je)

**Yuli35** - Que bien, por fin llegará o ya llegó esa parte, espero que te agrade.

**Aikoss** - Gracias. Me alegro que llo hayas disfrutado.

**Griffmoon** - Digamos que será algo interesante esa revelación, valdrá la pena.

Próximo - **Los Malfoy**


	15. Los Malfoy

Y esta es mi compensación.

* * *

**Los Malfoy**

Harry miraba con cierto rencor a Lucius Malfoy como lo conocía, sentado en el lugar que le correspondía a Dumbledore, aunque llevara puesto un traje sencillo y elegante y tuviera el comportamiento de un empresario, no dejaba de verlo como el arrogante y siniestro mago odia muggles. Lo había mandado llamar al día siguiente de haberle dado la despedida a Simons y Remus, era difícil creer que era él quien tomara el control de la institución. Tras revisar algunos documentos, Lucio se prestó a tomarle atención al muchacho.

—Bien, señor Potter. Por lo que he leído de su expediente presentó un cuadro de ausencia psicológica por muchos años. Iré directo al punto, muchos de los doctores de esta institución creen que es necesario que continué dentro del centro, pero siento yo que ésta… repentina curación era todo lo que necesitaba¿cuál es su opinión a todo esto?

—Creo, que debería de quedarme un poco más tiempo. Todavía tengo problemas para adaptarme.

—Eso es lo que dijo Dumbledore —mencionó irritado— por el momento no puedo consentir que se vaya del instituto como lo desearía, el consejo de salud ha conseguido darle mucho apoyo a Dumbledore, y dado los recientes sucesos que han ocurrido, me temo que permanecerá aquí.

—¿A qué sucesos se refiere?

—Ninguno del que deba inmiscuirse. Bien, para ayudarlo a adaptarse, he conseguido la autorización para mandarlo de regreso a su casa una pequeña temporada la siguiente semana, hasta que analice a fondo su caso con mis colegas.

—No quiero irme con los Dursley, quiero permanecer en Hogwarts.

—Señor Potter, le recuerdo que usted es un interno y mientras lo sea, su único deber aquí es cooperar. Así que guárdese sus opiniones y de gracias por que aún esté en Hogwarts. Ahora puede retirarse, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Indignado. Harry se levantó del asiento y se dispuso a retirarse, en eso, se vuelve con curiosidad hacia Malfoy.

—Señor Malfoy, quiero preguntarle algo.

—Sea breve —pidió sin mirarle.

—Su hijo parece estar mucho mejor que yo de salud —se permite una mueca irónica— ¿Por qué no lo saca de este lugar?

Malfoy fulminó a Harry con la mirada, y antes de volver con el papeleo le contestó amenazante.

—Quizá Dumbledore permitió que le hablara con familiaridad, pero le advierto que esa política no se usará más. Vuelva a sus clases, y esté listo para dentro de una semana con sus cosas. Y un consejo, deje de meterse en lo que no le importa, señor Potter.

El muchacho decidió dejar de confrontar al padre de Drake, se dio la media vuelta y cruzó las puertas de la dirección. Cuando se fue, Malfoy soltó los papeles con cierta rabia. Cogió el teléfono marcando deprisa una serie de números y esperó. Cuando alguien contestó la línea comenzó a hablar de forma nerviosa y bajando la voz.

—¿Bueno?… Soy yo, Lucio… Sí… Aja… Ya veo… cambio de planes… de acuerdo, lo recibiré personalmente… por cierto si el señor Ryddle desea cambiar de parecer, dígale que Potter estará en casa de sus tíos la siguiente semana.

- - -

—Tom Ryddle y Harry Potter. ¿No entiendo la conexión? Albus¿estás seguro que el muchacho no es hijo de Ryddle?

—No lo creo Cornelio, y si así lo fuera, no le vería sentido que Ryddle intentara dañar a un hijo suyo.

Cornelio casi se daba de topes en la pared del aula al haber estado indagando durante largo tiempo la relación que había en el caso del famoso terrorista y uno de tantos muchachos de un instituto psiquiátrico juvenil, mucho menos de un chico que hasta hace un mes ignoraba que existía el mundo real. Había visitado a Dumbledore al instituto para saber si había averiguado algo del expediente de Harry como se lo encargó, pero lo que aquellas hojas y documentos decían era inútil para el caso.

—¿Y si revisamos su expediente en la base de datos del Instituto? Me has dicho que estos son más completos que el papeleo que te traen.

—Con Harry no es posible. Muchos de sus datos se perdieron cuando ingresó, hubo una falla en las computadoras el día de la selección de grupos.

—Agradezco tu ayuda, en verdad Albus, pero temo meterte en más problemas de los que te he metido.

—Yo solo me involucré en el caso, no tienes por qué culparte. Además, no puedo meterme en más problemas, confío en que saldré de esto. Lucio no estará mucho tiempo como director.

—¿Te refieres por el hijo que tiene, o por los cargos que enfrentó en el departamento de defensa?

—Por lo último, no comparo a los internos con sus padres. El joven Drake es algo problemático, cometió un grave delito y espero que unos años de terapia y aislamiento logren arrepentirlo. Pero su padre, no puedo confiar en él.

—Albus, no confundas las cosas. No hubo pruebas que confirmaran esas suposiciones.

—Pues yo no estaría tan seguro. Había pruebas, que desaparecieron.

Cornelio quedó callado y Dumbledore al darle una última revisión a las hojas mencionó.

—Necesito hablar con Sergio.

- - -

Harry miraba por la ventana de su dormitorio junto con el gorrión. Ya llevaba cierto tiempo de haber vivido con los ojos abiertos en el nuevo Hogwarts. Las cosas sucedieron demasiado deprisa para él. La liberación de Sirius, los partidos de fútbol, el conocer este mundo y adaptarse a la condición de sus amigos. Atrás de él se encontraba Ron mirando hacia el dormitorio en esa silla.

No sabía lo que intentaba hacer, su mente le decía que sería inútil, pero podría intentarlo. Además, tenía cierto interés en descubrir lo que había sucedido todo ese tiempo con el asunto de las lechuzas mensajeras. Coge un trozo de papel y hace un mensaje para Hagrid, lo ata con mucho cuidado a la pata del gorrión y abre la ventana. Está algo indeciso, bien Hedwing podría no regresar de dejarlo en libertad, pero valía intentarlo. Aunque por otro lado.

—¿Qué haces Potter?

La impresión provocó que Harry soltara a Hedwing por la ventana. El gorrión levantó el vuelo y se perdió camino hacia el dormitorio de profesores.

—¿Se te perdió algo, Malfoy?

—Debes cuidar tus palabras¿quieres que te recuerde quién es el jefe ahora?

—No necesitas hacerlo. Me lo recuerdas como diez veces al día. Sal de mi habitación.

El rubio voltea hacia las paredes de la habitación de Harry como intentando catalogarla. Ve a Ron con desdén y menciona.

—Bonito adorno, pero creo que me gustan más los animales disecados. Son más animados.

El muchacho de pelo azabache sabía que lo único que Drake quería, era provocarlo para meterlo en problemas con su padre. Luchaba por contenerse pues no pensaba darle gusto. El rubio se interesó de pronto por la escoba vieja al fondo de la habitación.

—¿Esta no es la basura con la que corrías cuando estabas loco?

—Sí. ¿Por qué? —Harry apretaba los dientes. No le agradaba que le recordaran los espectáculos que daba. Hermione se lo había contado y aunque no tuviera recuerdo de ello en el mundo real, se sentía desde cierto punto avergonzado.

—¿Qué pasaría si rompo esta escoba?

—Tendrías que ir a tirarla.

—¿Me dirás que ya no te interesa?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste. Ya no estoy loco.

Drake soltó de mala gana la escoba al no conseguir molestarlo. Pero después dirigió su vista hacia uno de los cajones donde sobresalían unos papeles. Se abalanzó y cogió unos. Harry no pudo detenerlo.

—¿Cartas de amor Potter? Seguro son de la retrasada.

Harry pensaba «Le rompo la cara, le quito las cartas.» Mala idea, pero Drake ya lo estaba fastidiando en serio. Esas eran algunas de las cartas de Sirius que no destruyó a la llegada de los dementores.

—Qué aburrido. No deberías de guardar basura, Potter.

Malfoy arrojó las cartas al suelo y Harry se acercó para tomar algunas. Las hojas estaban en blanco. Pero el papel tenía la misma esencia de las cartas que poseía, hasta estaban los dobleces que hacía para que Hedwing no tuviera dificultades. Pero estaban en blanco. Antes de preguntarse ¿por qué? Recordó que era muy probable que en el mundo real los gorriones no fueran capaces de transportar mensajes y que Sirius no respondería sus cartas si estas no le llegaban. Aparte ya Gylman le había mencionado algo que en los sueños uno se le dificulta escribir o leer por algo del cerebro en estado inconsciente. Se percataba que esas eran las mismas cartas que envió y le fueron reenviadas por su ave y que su imaginación le hizo la jugarreta de leer una contestación, ya no importaba tampoco.

—Muy bien Potter. Hagámoslo más fácil. ¿Qué es lo que menos te agradaría que hiciera aquí? Puedo quedarme todo el día así que tendrás que contestarme.

Dos podrían jugar el mismo juego.

—Malfoy. Dime, si tu padre es el nuevo director. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Es que él ni siquiera te quiere como para intentar sacarte.

—¿Quieres que te lo diga? Bien. Soy peligroso —cuando lo decía parecía llenarse de orgullo—. Mi padre es importante y gracias a eso estoy aquí. Sabes. Maté a alguien solo por molestarme, quieres que te muestre como lo hice. —Le lanza una mirada a Ron.

Alguien toca a la puerta y los muchachos se encuentran con la profesora Gylman acompañada de Hermione.

—Harry, perdona que los moleste. Pero el profesor Snape quiere hablar contigo un momento.

El chico vio a Malfoy esperando a que saliera de la habitación, pero este se había sentado en su cama poniéndose cómodo como si este esperara a que fuera Harry el que se retirara.

—Tranquilízate Potter. Yo cuidaré a tu amigo.

Aunque lo dejara solo con Ron, Harry no lo creía tan estúpido para cometer una barbaridad en la institución, aunque el director ahora fuera Lucius Malfoy.

—Voy profesora.

- - -

«Hola Hagrid:

Sabes, no estoy seguro si Hedwing pueda enviar correo, pero te escribo para confirmarlo. Espero que estés bien. El señor Malfoy ha dicho que me enviará con los Dursley la siguiente semana¿qué opinas de eso?

Harry.»

- - -

Hedwing reposaba en el hombro de unos de los instructores del instituto mientras este leía el mensaje. Hagrid era muy habiloso con los animales, incluso sabía domesticar aves para llevar correo a distancias no muy lejanas, solo en los terrenos de Hogwarts y todas las cartas siempre iban hacia él y a los dueños de las aves. Cree comprender parte del misterio de las cartas en blanco de Harry. Quizá eran cartas que no pudo escribir él fuera del instituto y por eso nunca le llegaron.

Le escribiría su contestación después en su descanso el cual acababa de comenzar. Se retiró hacia su cabaña con Hedwing y la nota al terminar su turno.

Una sombra salió del Instituto al no ver más a Hagrid. Era Lucio Malfoy que intentando no ser visto, se condujo solo hasta las puertas de la Institución donde alguien parecía aguardar. Era un hombre vestido de mensajero, cargando un diminuto y alargado paquete que lo miraba intensamente.

—El señor Ryddle me envía. —En eso, Malfoy le entrega un papel de forma cautelosa.

—Aquí está el número de habitación donde está. Hay dos muchachos, el pelirrojo es cuadrapléjico, no vale la pena hacerle nada, no podría atestiguar. El otro es el chico que busca, haga lo que tenga que hacer.

El mensajero asintió y entró al Instituto.

- - -

Snape se paseaba en su aula con cierto orgullo esperando a que Harry llegara. Cuando el muchacho hizo su aparición, el farmacéutico que enseñaba en el instituto se detuvo.

Ginny estaba en el aula con él, jugando sola con unos bloques de madera, de aquellos que tienen estampadas unas letras. Como siempre retraída de los demás encerrada en sí misma, formando algunas palabras con los bloques, y formando otras con las letras de las mismas. Cuando Harry llegó con Gylman y Hermione, Ginny había formado la palabra "Toga" con las letras que usó para "Gato".

—Potter —Lo llamó Snape poniendo en su escritorio unos documentos que Ginny alcanzó a mirar—. Gracias profesora Gylman, yo me encargaré de Potter.

La dulce anciana se retiraba tomando a Hermione de la mano quien preocupada por su amigo había deseado quedarse, pero incluso el semblante de Snape le resultaba bastante intimidante como al resto de los internos.

—Me mandó llamar profesor Snape.

—Sí.

El instructor le hizo un ademán para que tomara asiento en uno de los pupitres. Harry obedeció pasando junto a Ginny quien seguía jugando en el suelo con los bloques. Snape tomó un libro, puso un separador y luego lo dejó sobre los archivos que tenía, enseguida se dirigió hacia Harry.

—Potter. Tengo entendido que estás sufriendo aquellas regresiones de las que la profesora Gylman me habló. ¿Es cierto¿Cuándo tuviste la última?

—Ha¿por qué quiere saberlo?

—Responde Potter, solo responde —le advirtió con una actitud que recordaba a la tarde que tuvo con Lucius Malfoy.

—Fue ayer. Ya no son muchas, cada vez tardan más tiempo.

—¿En qué circunstancias la tuvo? Sea explícito por favor.

Harry no estaba a gusto. Si le era difícil platicar ese tipo de cosas con Dumbledore o Gylman, con quienes se lleva más que bien, con Snape era como revelarle a Malfoy la estrategia que usaría su equipo para el próximo partido.

—En los cuadros y las escaleras. Creí… que las escaleras se movieron y los retratos hablaban.

Snape enarcó una ceja y volvió a tomar su libro. Harry alcanzó a leer "Propiedades químicas neuronales" en la portada del libro. Sin dejar de leer continuó su interrogatorio.

—¿Cuál fue la anterior a esa Potter?

—Ha… hace cinco días. En las clases del profesor Flitwick, creí leer en los manuales un encantamiento.

Casi se le caía el libro a Snape al escucharlo. Ginny por su parte escribía "Flitwick" con los bloques.

—Dijiste "leer".

¿Acaso insinuaba que por su condición no podría leer?

—Sí, dije leer.

—Sabes Potter, cuando uno está en trance o su cerebro no está consciente de la realidad, tal es el caso cuando uno está dormido y sueña, o sus "locas" visiones, el cerebro pierde cierto equilibrio que se denota al no poder leer nada pues las palabras pierden completo sentido.

—Ya me lo había dicho la profesora Gylman. No estoy mintiéndole. Confundí la palabra juego con ugejo —Contestó molesto.

Snape observó que Ginny formó primero la palabra "juego" y con las mismas letras sin sobrar o necesitar otra, formó "ugejo". Tomó otra vez el libro y se saltó unas páginas.

—Por supuesto que no. Ahora¿cómo dice que se llama, ese producto de su imaginación al que tanto teme?

—¿Cómo sabe lo de Voldemort?

—Con que Voldemort. Interesante.

- - -

Drake observaba aburrido como el balón de Harry perdía volumen al salir el aire por la pinchadura que le hizo. Estaba por darse por vencido en su intento de fastidiarlo para provocarlo y acarrearle problemas al primer intento de desquitarse. Ron lo miraba sin expresión alguna y Drake le regresó la mirada consciente que el chico no podía decir o pensar algo siquiera.

—¿Qué me ves vegetal?

En ese instante tocaron a la puerta, esperó que fuera Harry, hasta sacó el balón y se lo puso entre las piernas a propósito. Pero quien entró no fue Harry ni nadie que haya visto en los terrenos de Hogwarts. El hombre parecía de esos mensajeros que a veces llegaba trayendo cosas a los internos de sus familias, de hecho, el hombre llevaba algo entre las manos, algo pequeño que parecía ser un estuche de plumas.

—Paquete para el señor Potter.

Ahora sí. Drake supo de inmediato lo que molestaría a Harry, seguramente se enfadaría si destruía lo que era para él.

—Yo soy Harry Potter. —Le anunció Malfoy riendo maliciosamente.

El mensajero desconocido miró a Ron en su silla sin mover ni un solo músculo. Vio a Drake y entró a la habitación.

—¿Qué me trajeron? —Preguntó Malfoy.

—Un regalo del señor Ryddle— respondió misterioso el mensajero, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

- - -

Snape ya le había dicho a Harry la forma en que se enteró sobre Voldemort. Por increíble que pareciera, Dumbledore había comentado el asunto con Snape. Harry no podía creer que el buen profesor traicionara de esa forma su confianza, pero Snape le aclaró que según Dumbledore, lo hizo para que este le ayudara.

—No entiendo muy bien lo que hago aquí Potter. Solo hago mi trabajo.

—¿Debe de estar oyendo ella? —Mencionó mirando a Ginny quien seguía entretenida con los bloques.

—Es como si estuviéramos solo Potter.

Como lo pensó antes. Snape no era agradable en ningún sitio.

—Dices que es "Lord Voldemort" ¿cierto?

—Es solo un sueño, una pesadilla.

—Créeme Potter, pesadilla sería si tuviera que hacer esto toda mi vida. ¿No será que estás llamando la atención a propósito Potter?

—Si, claro. Como si dijera que yo soy Lord Voldemort.

Snape hizo una mueca de desprecio y observó que Ginny tomó muchos bloques para formar "Soy Lord Voldemort".

—Seré directo Potter. Han estado desapareciendo algunas medicinas de mi despacho nuevamente. ¿Acaso se está drogando, señor Potter?

—¡No¿Cómo se le ocurre eso?

—Bueno, déjeme comenzar. Las regresiones son comunes bajo largos intervalos de tiempo como en su caso, tardan semanas en lo que desaparece una y regresa otra. Lo suyo es frecuente. —Se acerca al pupitre clavándole la mirada— ¿Es posible que está tan desesperado por llamar la atención como para arriesgar su salud?

El muchacho sintió el impulso de empujar con sus manos la horrible cabeza grasosa de su profesor, aunque más cerca notó que era gel lo que llevaba, aunque mal peinado.

—No estoy robando sus pociones.

—¿Pociones¿Así es como llaman a las drogas los jóvenes de ahora?

Snape se dio la vuelta hacia su escritorio sin darse cuenta que Ginny no estaba en el suelo con los bloques que continuaban con la última frase que formó. Tomó su libreta, garabateó algo y se lo entregó a Harry.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es una petición que más le vale le entregué a la señora Pomfrey. Es para hacerle un examen de la sangre.

Harry lo sintió como un insulto, pero lo haría de cualquier forma para demostrarle a Snape que se equivocaba.

—Es todo Potter, ya puedes irte.

Cuando Harry salió, Snape se dio la vuelta nuevamente y Ginny estaba con un expediente de la carpeta misteriosa.

—¡Eso no es para jugar!

Snape se dirigió hacia ella muy molesto, pero Ginny estaba demasiada concentrada. En el archivo había un nombre subrayado y Ginny lo formaba con los bloques. Snape se detuvo sorprendido de lo que veía.

"Soy Lord Voldemort" todavía seguían en los bloques, y de nuevo, sin sobrarle o faltarle bloques, con las mismas letras escribió el nombre subrayado en el expediente tan solo con cambiar el orden "Tom Sorvolo Ryddle".

Ginny iba a pararse asustada al percatarse finalmente que el profesor Snape estaba detrás de ella, pero él la detuvo poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro y mirando arriba de ella. Está sorprendido, era igual que cuando Harry le dijo que leyó "ugejo" por "juego".

- - -

Harry abrió su habitación y para su desagrado observó a Malfoy en su cuarto aún acostado.

—¿Es que no te cansas? —Murmuró Harry.

Luego tropezó con algo. Se trataba del balón de Gryffindor que le dieron a cuidar, estaba ponchado. No era suyo, se metería en problemas. Sin duda Malfoy lo había conseguido.

—¡Malfoy por qué hiciste esto!

Pero el rubio seguía acostado boca abajo.

—¡Te estoy hablando!

Pero no despertaba.

—¿Malfoy?

Lo movió hasta que quedara boca arriba. Lo zarandeó y hasta lo abofeteó, pero no había reacción.

—¡Ayuda! —Gritó.

El profesor Binns pasaba por los corredores cuando escuchó el grito de Harry, de inmediato entró encontrando a Harry con Drake a un lado en su cama.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede señor Potter?

—Es Malfoy, no puede moverse.

Binns preocupado, se acerca al rubio. Harry observa como el profesor toma la muñeca de su adversario, luego palpa su pecho y un lado de su cuello. Aterrorizado, Binns le anuncia a Harry lo que temía.

—Está muerto.

* * *

Próximo - **Sospechas**


	16. Sospechas

**Sospechas**

Algunos de los internos se asomaban por las ventanas. Al personal le costaba un poco de trabajo alejar a todos los internos del patio donde en una ambulancia, dos camilleros trasladaban el cuerpo cubierto con una sábana de Drake Malfoy.

Harry estaba con Fudge en la dirección junto con Dumbledore, Snape, Pomfrey, Binns, McGonagall y Gylman. Lucio estaba en un rincón viendo por la ventana sin decir ni una sola palabra, todos no le pidieron que se uniera en la investigación no porque les desagradara como siempre, sino por respeto a su pérdida.

—Haber Harry —le cuestionaba Fudge—¿Cómo dices que fue la última vez que viste a Drake?

—Estaba en mi cama. Grité… el profesor Binns vino y lo revisó.

—Ya estaba muerto cuando entré. —Confirmó Binns.

—¿Y cuándo fue que lo viste antes del incidente?

—En mi cuarto, molestándome. Pero estaba bien.

Pomfrey había sido de cierta ayuda junto con Snape a la hora de examinar el cuerpo de Drake antes de que se lo llevaran junto con los enfermeros. Podían rechazar la hipótesis de un ataque por parte de Potter. No había indicios de lucha, pelea y el cuerpo no tenía ninguna marca de haber sufrido ningún golpe.

—Potter… —rompió Lucio su silencio finalmente sin despegar su vista de la ventana— ¿Dónde estabas cuando… mi hijo murió?

—Estaba conmigo —Respondió Snape para sorpresa de Harry—. Lo mandé llamar porque me pidieron que le diera una consulta especial.

—¿Y quien lo hizo entonces¿Van a decirme que simplemente su corazón dejó de latir?

Nadie supo que responderle, era misterioso pero fue lo que confirmaron Pomfrey y los enfermeros. Su corazón simplemente dejó de latir, no era una explicación convincente, pero fue lo que ocurrió. Aunque Snape tenía sus dudas.

—Fue envenenado.

Todos, hasta Lucio, voltearon a observarle.

—¿Cómo puede argumentar eso, Snape? —Preguntó Fudge.

—Cuándo lo vi antes de que se lo llevaran, me percaté de que tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el brazo. Estaba cicatrizada de inmediato y la parte de alrededor se había puesto azulosa, como un punto.

—¡Estás loco! —Gritó Lucio encolerizado— ¡Quién querría envenenar a mi…!

Lucio palideció por completo como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Harry sospechó de él al igual que lo hizo Fudge, pero pronto el nuevo director de Hogwarts se corrigió a tiempo.

—Nadie hubiera querido envenenar a mi hijo.

—Lamento tu pérdida Lucio —Lo compadeció Dumbledore— pero si quieres hacer justicia por la memoria de tu hijo, me temo que tendrás que autorizar, una autopsia.

—¡Nadie va abrir a mi hijo! —Respondió con el rostro pálido. Con voz trémula y más paciente, continuó—, sospechaba que él… era drogadicto, fue una sobre dosis. Se podría decir que se suicidó.

- - -

Un hombre se paseaba temeroso por una avenida esperando a su contacto. Tenía en la mano aún la jeringa con lo que lo hizo, estaba nervioso. Todo gira alrededor del dinero, ese es siempre el mejor móvil que uno tiempo para cometer los actos.

Lo que parecía ser una mujer de cabello recogido se acercó hacia el tipo sospechoso, lucía una expresión de pocos amigos y le habló al extraño.

—¿Ya estás aquí?

—Hice lo que me pidieron, quiero mi dinero.

—¡Eres un idiota! La policía se ha alertado, mataste a un interno del manicomio cuando solo debiste de drogar a otro.

—¡Qué! No he matado a nadie, debió de ser esta cosa —Ve la jeringa— ¡Me dijeron que no lo mataría¡Yo solo seguí las instrucciones de…!

Momentos después. Algunas personas curiosas se alejaron mientras que otras junto a unos policías se dirigieron al callejón. Un hombre estaba muerto con un agujero en la cabeza. Despejaron a las personas y llamaron a una ambulancia.

Mientras tanto, una mujer huía de forma sigilosa con una pistola y una jeringa usada en el bolsillo. Sacó un celular donde marcó un número de la memoria, alguien contestó y le dijo a él.

—Las cosas se salieron de control. Toda evidencia debe de ser destruida.

- - -

Peter Pettigrew, dormía o por lo menos eso intentaba hacer dentro de su celda. Ya se había resignado a pasar los últimos días de su vida en esa prisión de Nueva Alcatraz, aunque por otro lado, había estado dándole muchas vueltas al asunto sobre la posibilidad que tenía para acortar su sentencia, y por qué no, algo de libertad condicional. Por otro lado sentía miedo que algo le pasara de delatar a Ryddle para su conveniencia.

Algunos de los oficiales DMT se retiraron en cuanto vieron llegar a uno de sus compañeros haciéndoles una señal. Pettigrew no pensó que aquello tuviera que ver con él, hasta que el DMT abrió su celda y entró.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó el pequeño traidor

—Dime Pettigrew. ¿No tienes algo que decir de Ryddle?

—No es asunto tuyo, pero sí. Háblale a Fudge, dile que quiero llegar a un acuerdo con él a cambio de información que tengo.

—A eso quería llegar. Tú no tienes nada que decir sobre Ryddle.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

- - -

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que Harry le contó. Supo que Drake Malfoy había sido encontrado muerto en su habitación, la noticia se esparció por toda la institución, pero había muchas versiones, la principal y difundida por los Slytherin fue que Harry lo mató. Hermione no creyó eso, y por ello aceptó la versión que Harry le daba.

—Pero Harry, Drake¿Cómo está su papá?

—Su padre está destrozado, nunca pensé compadecerme de un Malfoy, pero lo hice hace unos momentos.

—¿Pero que pasó?

—Snape insiste en la teoría del veneno a pesar que el señor Malfoy dijo que su hijo se drogaba. Llamaron al hospital una hora después y ellos mismos dicen que es probable al ver su brazo. Yo no lo vi. ¿Ni comprendo quien pudo hacerlo?

Hermione lagrimeaba un poco, no es que le agradara ese Malfoy quien siempre se burlaba de ella por su condición, pero no podía evitarlo, abrazó a Harry quien se dejó para que soltara algo de sus penas, hasta que ella mencionó.

—Cuídate Harry, estaría muy triste si hubieras sido tú.

Supo que ella decía la verdad, pues si sentía pena por la muerte de un enemigo, sería peor lamentar la de un buen amigo. Pero Harry meditó sus palabras "si hubieras sido tú" y al instante lo relacionó con algo que le dijo Simons antes de irse junto con Remus. «Dime¿has recibido alguna visita?» y luego «cualquier cosa que notes dísela a Dumbledore» «Algo extraño que notes, y que estés seguro que pertenezca a la realidad y no los espejismos mentales». ¿Era esto a lo que se refería? Tendría que pensarlo bien antes de ocurrírsele ir a hablar con Dumbledore al respecto.

- - -

—Voldemort, esa persona si existe Dumbledore. Es Ryddle.

Lucio y todos habían salido de la dirección quedando solo Fudge, Dumbledore y Snape quien acababa de relatarles lo que sucedió en la mañana con Harry y Ginny.

—¿No puede ser una coincidencia, Albus?

—Por lo que he notado en Harry, más la investigación que ha hecho Sergio, me temo que no. Simons lo había dicho. Buscaba a Harry aunque sin móvil aparente. Es posible que quien haya entrado buscaba a Harry.

—Albus, nada tiene que ver —continuaba Fudge— El mismo Lucio lo confesó. Sospechó que su hijo consumía drogas, Snape, también dices que han desaparecido medicinas de tu despacho.

—Nada de lo que tenía en mi despacho le hubiera provocado una muerte de aquella manera, ni le hubiera dejado ese punto azul en el brazo. —Mencionó con severidad.

Snape no sabía si era el mejor momento para decirlo, pero quizá lo era. Le sorprendió saber que fue Drake quien robaba sus cosas para complacer su adicción, pero si era cierto y se fijaba en las supuestas fechas en que estuvo apareciendo Ryddle y las alucinaciones con ese Voldemort de Harry. Si los síntomas de Harry eran verdaderos y lo que estuvo investigando en sus libros era cierto. Este era el momento.

—Además, estoy comenzando a sospechar seriamente sobre si la salud de Potter es causa de los estragos producidos por su ruda curación, e incluso si en algún momento esa enfermedad existió de forma natural.

—¿A qué te refieres Sergio¿Qué Harry nunca estuvo enfermo?— Cuestionó intrigado Dumbledore.

—Si lo ha estado, pero siento que no por la causa que imaginamos. No quiero levantar falsas todavía, pero necesito que Potter sea sometido aún a un examen de sangre y que de alguna forma convenzan a Lucio Malfoy de autorizar una autopsia.

—No creo que sea prudente presionar a Malfoy —lo regañó Fudge—. Además, No has presentado ninguna base sólida para apoyar esto.

—Mi base, es que como usted sabe, antes de ser exonerado, fui parte por un tiempo del grupo de los mortífagos. Nunca conocí a Ryddle en persona, pero estuve al tanto de unos viejos planes terroristas descartados que tenía. Quizá a retomado de nuevo un viejo plan.

—¿Con Harry?

—No… con el país entero.

Dumbledore meditó las cosas, estaba por depositar toda su confianza en Sergio, pero antes tendrían que conseguir más información.

—Hay otra persona que podría ayudar en esto, aunque dudo que quiera hacerlo por las buenas.

—¿Qué tramas Albus?

—Cornelio, necesito que me permitas someter a un interrogatorio a Peter Pettigrew. Es el miembro más reciente que has capturado del movimiento Ryddle, el puede decirnos algo.

—No le veo el caso, pero…

El teléfono sonó y Dumbledore lo contestó. Unos segundos después se lo pasó a Fudge para quien era la llamada. Por el rostro que puso Fudge, Dumbledore y Snape supieron que se trataban de malas noticias. Mencionó con quien hablaba que iría para allá en ese instante, al colgar les rompió la ilusión a sus amigos.

—Peter Pettigrew se suicidó hoy en su celda.

Todos callaron a la noticia.

—Fue Ryddle, debió de ser él —comentó Snape.

—Quizá Sergio, pero todavía queda alguien. Un testigo que de poder hacerlo, pudo ayudarnos—dijo Dumbledore.

—¿Testigo, quién?

—El joven Weasley.

- - -

Lucio Malfoy daba vueltas por los corredores. Estaba derrotado, no solo confesó que sabía de la adicción de su hijo dentro del Instituto; no le preocupaba que podrían revocar su cargo por las acciones que tomaba de no hacer nada con su hijo Drake; tampoco le preocupaba que Snape pudiera descubrirlo todo, lo que lo carcomía era el sentimiento de culpa.

El enviado debió de creer que Harry era Drake porque estaba en la habitación, y fue a él al que… No pensó que el plan era matarlo. Pero eso no importaba. ¡Entregó a su propio hijo!

Dinero, poder, nada de eso podría traerlo de vuelta y lo peor del caso es que no podía decir nada, Ryddle lo tenía controlado, este error debió de producirle muchos problemas pues la policía se a arremolinado y el departamento de defensa podría capturarlo por su culpa. Si se quedaba callado podrían descubrirlo como parte del movimiento Ryddle tarde o temprano y lo meterían a la cárcel, si decía algo es seguro que Ryddle se encargaría de enviar a alguien para matarlo.

Su celular sonó en ese momento y nervioso lo contestó a sabiendas de quien se trataba.

—Bueno.

—Lucio, mi buen amigo.

Esa voz, no pensó que fuera en persona quien le hablara de ahí. Era él. Increíble.

—Se, señor, yo…

—No digas nada Lucio, lamento tu pérdida. Si te hace sentir mejor, el mensajero que lo hizo está muerto.

—¿Cómo se enteró tan rápido?

—Yo siempre me entero de todo, Lucio.

—Señor, mi hijo… no debió… era inocente.

—¿En serio? —La voz parecía burlarse de él— Nadie es inocente, quizá dentro de ti te lamentas que pronto los padres de ese muchacho que mató se sentirán aliviados que se hizo justicia. Lo que hizo tu hijo hace años no es de inocentes.

Lucio sollozaba solo por saber que eso era verdad.

—Espero que no estés pensando en traicionarme, Lucio. Aún tengo parte de mi confianza depositada en ti y pienso seguir depositándola, por tu propio bien.

—Pero… pero…

—No te quiero presionar pero, Pettigrew era muy posible que me traicionara y mira lo que le pasó.

—Lo sé, está en Nueva Alcatraz.

—Ya no más. Peter ya no está en ningún lugar. Sabes, tengo que eliminar la evidencia.

Malfoy se quedó helado al comprender el sentido de aquellas palabras. Así que Peter estaba muerto, era comprensible, siempre fue un cobarde y era probable que lo traicionara, esa era la forma en que lo ponía a prueba.

—Mi… mi lealtad es absoluta señor.

—Eso lo decidiré yo. Necesito que envíes a Harry con sus tíos lo más pronto que puedas.

—Sí señor. En una semana…

—Dos días. Dentro de dos días por la noche más te vale que encuentre a Potter en su recámara en Privet Drive.

—Eso es muy pronto, necesito tiempo y…

La comunicación se cortó.

- - -

Harry estaba en su habitación, la policía ya se había retirado tras investigar el cuarto. Hermione le ayudó con Ron a meterlo de nuevo, y los dejó solos.

Harry observa en balón y lo avienta a un bote, está muy pensativo de lo que ocurrió.

—¿Quién hizo esto? —Se pregunta el muchacho consternado.

—Vol… Vol…

Harry levanta la vista sorprendido por lo que escuchó. Hubiera jurado que estaba teniendo otro espejismo mental pero Ron seguía en su silla y con dificultad movía sus labios.

—Vol… demo…

—¿Ron¿Puedes hablar?

—Volfdemor… fue… Harrrry…

* * *

**Logem** - Claro, gracias.

**Devil Lady Hitokiri** - Je, gracias. Pobre Drake.

**Amaterasu** - No, el que la puso de primero fue el escritor, El Vigilante, luego Zowwy (un colega mío) y finalmente yo, si que se ha rolado esta historia.

**Yuli35** - Me gustaría escuchar tus teorías, faltará cada vez menos para que el secreto se revele.

**As Black** - Chica, estudia. Jo! Vaya que produce reacción ver a un murido.

**Kittychan** - Gracias, el autor falleció pero me dio permiso mucho antes que eso le pasara para publicar nuevamente su historia. Como dije, el giro que dará Voldemort no está tan lejos y será algo muy bueno.

Próximo - **Verdad oculta**


	17. Verdad Oculta

Muy pronto, el final de "No existe la Magia"

* * *

**Verdad Oculta**

—Volfdemor… fue… Harrrry…

Tenía que ser un espejismo mental, tenía que serlo. Cierra los ojos un instante e intenta contar mentalmente, pero se interrumpe pues Ron sigue intentando hablar. Abre los ojos y desesperado observa a Ron moviendo los labios y tartamudeando el nombre de quien no debe de ser nombrado, el nombre al que su amigo tanto temía siquiera escuchar en su fantasía, si luchaba por nombrarlo es que entonces no estaba soñando. Ya no solo sus labios, también observó que los dedos de su mano derecha se movían frenéticos en el respaldo de la silla.

—¡Ron… tú…! —El muchacho de pelo azabache buscaba las palabras pero no las encontraba.

Como primer reflejo, lo que se le ocurrió fue salir de la habitación, muy asustado para buscar a alguien, quería que alguien lo viera y le dijera que no era un espejismo suyo, que realmente Ron estaba reaccionando finalmente.

Miró en todas las direcciones, cerró la puerta tras él. Necesitaba a alguien que no fuera un profesor pues seguro no le creerían, una persona de confianza que respaldara lo que ha visto. Hermione.

Corre hacia las habitaciones de las chicas. No tiene problemas pues Filch no parece estar en ninguna parte. Se detiene y toca a la puerta en la habitación donde duerme Hermione pero nadie le abre, ya es de noche y de seguro todos están durmiendo.

—¡Hermione por favor, abre! —Toca más fuerte, para esas alturas Filch lo ha escuchado desde los baños y se dirige hacia los corredores en compañía de su gata. —¡Es importante Hermione!

La puerta finalmente se abre saliendo Hermione quien leía un libro, seguida del abucheo de su compañera de cuarto para que calle al escandaloso que no deja dormir.

—Harry, que pasa… es muy noche.

—¡Ven conmigo!

Sin darle la oportunidad de explicarle, la toma de la mano y corre con ella hacia los dormitorios de los chicos siendo seguidos por Filch quien los ha visto.

—¡Alto ustedes, está prohibido las salidas nocturnas!

No le presta atención pese a las insistencias que Hermione le hace para que se detengan. Llegan hasta la habitación de Harry y Ron donde ambos entran, Harry cierra la puerta para que Filch no fastidie.

—¿Qué quieres Harry?

—¡Mira! —Señala tomando aire hacia Ron.

Ron ya no estaba hablando, pero continuaba tamborileando el respaldo de su silla con los dedos, ahora su cabeza temblaba como si quisiera moverla.

Hermione asombrada, se inclinó hacia su amigo con la boca más abierta por la sorpresa de verlo hacer esos movimientos.

—¡Fue Voldemort! —Exclamó Ron con perfección, asustando a Hermione quien lanzó un gritito corto.

—¡Habló, habló, Ron habló! —Exclamaba Hermione sentándose en la cama de Harry, con una mano sobre su boca y otra señalando a Ron quien detuvo todos sus movimientos tras agotarse por el esfuerzo. —¡Escuchaste Harry, habló, habló!

—Ya me di cuenta, necesitaba que alguien lo viera. Pero no solo eso, lo escuchaste. ¡Dijo Voldemort! —Le explicó sentándose a su lado.

—¡Necesitamos hablarle a alguien!

La puerta se abrió detrás de ellos, eran Filch con un llavero a reventar de llaves, seguid del consternado profesor Flitwick.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Los muchachos sentados en la cama en sus respectivas ropas de dormir voltearon hacia ellos. Filch miró de reojo a los chicos al igual que el profesor de corta estatura, este se quitó y aclaró sus lentes tratando de borrar una escena que se le formó en la cabeza.

—Creo que… ejem… llamaré a la profesora McGonagall… son de su grupo. Filch¿Puedes ir por ella?

—Ah, si profesor… yo… ¡Cielos Potter, con una interna!

Con la cara más roja que un tomate, Harry se levantó de la cama y antes de que se le ocurriera decir algo, Hermione se le adelantó.

—¡Profesor, Ron habló!

—Volde… —Murmuró Ron, tomando la atención de Flitwick y Filch que aún no se iba.

- - -

Fue una noche muy larga. Por la mañana todos lo internos se arremolinaron hacia la habitación de Harry y Ron, todos querían preguntarle al muchacho de las cicatrices en la frente sobre lo sucedido anoche con su amigo. Harry no quería armar mucho lío con esto que tuvo que faltar a sus clases para que nadie le hiciera preguntas, esas fueron las órdenes de Dumbledore, que para asombro suyo, hasta Lucio estuvo de acuerdo.

Ron pasó la noche en la enfermería siendo examinado por Madame Pomfrey, Snape, Gylman y hasta permaneció en vela Dumbledore.

Cada instante era perturbador. Ya habían todos perdido la esperanza con ese muchacho desde que llegó a la institución, les parecía increíble que mostrara después de cinco largos años una respuesta por su parte. Aunque Ron luchara por mover sus dedos, su cabeza y ahora con los ejercicios que le ayudaban a hacer moviendo constantemente todos sus músculos para desentumecerse, el pelirrojo no paraba de repetir hasta el cansancio lo mismo.

—Fue Voldemo… rt. Malfoy… envió, lo, para, mató a…

Gylman concluyó su ronda para que le siguiera Snape, la profesora se le acercó a Dumbledore para hablar con él.

—Dices que ha estado así por seis años.

—Así es. En todo este tiempo lo máximo que habíamos logrado fue que tuviera pequeños impulsos nerviosos en sus movimientos esporádicos, pero esto… Míralo, Felicia.

Ron tomaba aire y repetía aquello una y otra vez mientras que se esforzaba por mover algo más que sus dedos.

—Veo que esta cansado, pero pese a ello continúa luchando aún sin fuerzas. Él sabe cosas de Harry. Pero también sabe lo que sucedió con el joven Malfoy, eso fue lo que lo volvió a activar.

—Albus… —murmuraba extraña Gylman— He estado pensando en Harry últimamente. Así como tú no he podido quedarme de brazos cruzados y me he puesto a investigar.

El afable director la vio de reojo y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa irónica.

—Señorita Gylman¿De dónde ha salido tan curiosa?

—Aprendí del mejor desde mi niñez —contestó regresándole la sonrisa—. Pero hablando en serio. Como tú, decidí ver más allá del problema que el problema mismo. Voldemort y Tom Ryddle. Gracias a Sergio sabemos que son la misma persona. Pero… ¿qué tal si realmente es Voldemort?

—¿Cómo dices?

Gylman sacó de su bolso una libreta que le pasó a Dumbledore, en ella encontró anotaciones y dibujos sobre unicornios, dragones, torneos de magos, escobas voladoras entre demás.

—¿Y esto?

—Es lo que encontré en la mente de Harry, tiempo antes de que lo trajera a la realidad. Mira este.

Había un dibujo especialmente feo donde se mostraba un hombre con ojos de serpiente y piel blanca vestido con una túnica negra, donde en su mano sostenía lo que parecía ser una varita que soltaba un rayo verde.

—Voldemort. —Mencionó Dumbledore— Ya había examinado otros como estos con anterioridad. Tuvo momentos difíciles, pero gracias al poder de su imaginación logró aislarse por un tiempo en ellos.

—Pero aquí hay algo más que imaginación, Albus. Cuando Harry veía a Voldemort nosotros veíamos a Ryddle, donde miraba unicornios solo veíamos caballos, cuando miraba a un gigante mirábamos a un buen profesor gordito que tiene la altura de un jugador de Basquetball —Muestra algo de melancolía—, donde veía una escuela de magia, nosotros solo podíamos ver… que la magia no existe, por desgracia.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar?

—Que Harry ha visto muchas otras cosas más, que nosotros no hemos visto aún. No te has preguntado… ¿Qué detalles hemos visto nosotros tan importantes que no tomamos en cuenta, pero que Harry vio e interpretó de manera distinta?

Tan parecida a él, sabia y con reflexiones auténticas Dumbledore se quedó maravillado por la genialidad de la profesora quien fuera su compañera hace décadas. Siempre ha tenido la fama de ser tan analítico, por lo que sabiamente admitía su error al darse cuenta que Harry le pudo haber estado contando grandes secretos que tomó por una simple fantasía.

—Gracias, Felicia.

—Como te lo dije Albus, solo aprendí del mejor desde mi niñez.

- - -

—Me mandó llamar de nuevo, Director Malfoy.

—Siéntate Potter.

Por la mañana, Lucio volvió a sus actividades, no parecía ser lo que uno esperaba de un hombre que por la tarde iría a enterrar a su hijo. Estaba demacrado y con ojeras, pero su semblante no había cambiado nada como su actitud. Harry se preguntó si la muerte de su hijo realmente le importaba, o es que solo fingiendo que nada pasó podría ayudarlo a superar el dolor de su pérdida.

—Yo… siento lo de… Drake.

Lucio soltó los papeles que estaba firmando y se talló los ojos por toda respuesta. Frente a él vio la foto donde estaba al lado de su esposa y su hijo, con desdén la volteó boca abajo para evitar verla. Aún estaba presionado, su esposa se había vuelto loca cuando le dio la noticia y le dolía recordarla por la mañana, más aún le dolía recordarlo a él.

—Mañana por la mañana estarás de vuelta con sus tíos, Potter.

—¿Qué? Pero… usted dijo…

—La policía esta haciendo investigaciones, comprende que fue en tu recámara donde… sucedió. Lo que ha ocurrido con el señor Weasley… no tengo que darle explicaciones. Agilicé el trámite. Mañana saldrá a las nueve en punto. Ahora márchese.

Esta vez Harry no se atrevió a discutir con él. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó de su oficina. En la entrada se encontró con Snape quien le miró con algo de pena.

—Lo escuché. ¿Con que mañana se va Potter?

—Sí… bueno, adiós.

—Espera Potter. Creo que te había pedido que fueras a la enfermería a que te hicieran el examen de sangre.

—¿Todavía es necesario?

—Aunque sean órdenes del director, no te dejaré ir hasta que te hagas ese examen Potter. Es por tu propio bien.

¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Cómo que por mi propio bien?

—Tú hazlo Potter.

A diferencia de Lucio quien le mandaba a hacer cosas sin explicación alguna, Harry notó cierta preocupación por parte del farmacólogo de Hogwarts.

—Sí señor, lo haré ahora…

—Espera. Quiero ver algo.

Con brusquedad, Snape alzó el brazo de Harry recorriendo sus mangas, esto molestó de cierta forma al muchacho quien deseaba plantarle en la cara por última vez que no consumía drogas, por lo que se corre el rumor, era Drake quien las usaba.

Snape lo soltó, pero repitió el mismo procedimiento en el otro brazo. No había ningún indicio de nada. Cuando Harry notó la desilusión en el rostro de Snape, creyó que todo terminó, pero antes de retirarse, el profesor remató.

—Quiero ese análisis Potter.

- - -

En el departamento de farmacología estatal, una muestra de sangre era examinada bajo el microscopio. El encargado había recibido dinero en efectivo por analizar aquella sustancia sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

La muestra era extraña, parecía albergarse de forma casi discreta en las células muertas de la sangre una materia extraña. Tendría que hacer más tarde un examen con el espectrógrafo molecular para desglosar la composición de esa materia. Tomó el frasco donde estaba el resto de la muestra, tomó una etiqueta y antes de meterla a la nevera anotó «Drake Malfoy», no entendía por qué el tipo que le entregó la muestra hacía todo clandestinamente.

Pensándolo mejor, siente que no debería de asombrarse, ha escuchado muchos rumores sobre las cosas extrañas que suceden en ese lugar. No se molestaría preguntándose lo que tenía de especial esa muestra que le encargó Sergio Snape, cuando terminara se la entregaría, después de todo ya le pagó.

- - -

Harry tocó a la puerta. Pomfrey lo dejó pasar, ya había escuchado por parte del profesor Snape que necesitaba hacerle un análisis a Harry. El muchacho aguantó el piquete de la aguja al entrar en su brazo para extraer una pequeña dosis de sangre. Pero luego, su atención se dirigió hacia Hagrid, quien fue el encargado de turno de ejercitar los músculos de Ron.

Cuando terminó, Pomfrey le dio una galleta y le aseguró que el profesor Snape recibiría los resultados por la mañana. Harry fue de forma discreta hacia Hagrid quien flexionaba las piernas de Ron.

—¡Harry, Harry! —Exclamó Ron al verlo.

—Sal de aquí Harry, este no es momento. Lo siento —Le pidió Hagrid.

Al darse la vuelta fue Dumbledore la persona con la que se encontró. Este le miró preocupado a través de sus lentes. Se dirigió hacia Hagrid para preguntar por el estado de Ron.

—Está mejorando, me quedaré un rato más en lo que llega el profesor Binns.

—Gracias, Hagrid. Harry¿puedes venir conmigo un momento?

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Para sorpresa de Harry, Dumbledore lo llevó hasta el aula donde impartía sus pláticas para mejorar el autoestima, donde aprendían a afrontar los temores para ser específicos.

Todos los muchachos se asombraron de ver a Harry quien se saltó todas las clases de la mañana. Una mirada de Dumbledore bastó para que los chicos se abstuvieran de hacerle preguntas. El muchacho buscó asiento al lado de Hermione quien también lo miró sorprendida. Le prestó un cuaderno y un lápiz y se pusieron junto con los demás a escuchar la sesión de hoy.

—Bien muchachos, el día de ayer fue la profesora Gylman quien les dio la plática, ahora me toca a mí.

»Quiero hablarles de un tema muy especial ahora. Los errores. Cuando la gente suele señalarnos no ve lo que somos sino lo que parecemos como les han dicho, pero detrás de esto también hay una verdad, que también depende de la impresión que demos a la gente no física sino social.

»Siempre nos enfocamos en ver directamente el problema, que después no encontramos una solución, cuando esta puede estar aparte del ejemplo en sí. Verán. Ver más allá del problema puede crear más cuestiones, pero cuestiones que se pueden llegar a entrelazar poco a poco hasta formar la respuesta a la pregunta inicial. Lo mismo suele pasar con la gente.

»Uno ve a un niño especial y piensa —es retrasado y punto—, cuando comienzan a dialogar con él por alguna razón, a veces se espera que ellos tengan compasión de ustedes, pero comprendan que nadie es perfecto y a veces uno debe de tener compasión por los demás.

»Cuando alguien quiera hablar con ustedes, no esperen que necesariamente les tengan tolerancia para sentir compasión, también uno debe de ser tolerante con ellos y tenerles compasión, pues nunca sabremos cual es su punto de vista, no por tener mejor suerte en su nacimiento o desarrollo social, sino porque todos, nadie esta exento, todos, siempre tenemos puntos de vista diferentes.

»Nunca es tarde para ponerse del lado de quien tenemos enfrente y preguntarnos —¿Qué pensaría yo si estuviera en su lugar¿Si me hubieran educado como hicieron con él y me encontrara con una persona diferente? Meditar los pensamientos de los demás, es meditar sobre lo que somos nosotros bajo la vista de los demás»

Harry escuchó hasta el final de la clase. Dumbledore pidió que hicieran una pequeña práctica con un compañero sobre ponerse en el sitio del otro con solo reflexiones o quizá hasta un juego y le hicieran un ensayo sobre lo que aprendieron de su compañero para la siguiente semana.

—Harry, quiero hablar contigo. —Le pidió antes de que saliera al lado de Hermione con quien hizo pareja para el proyecto.

—¿Sí, profesor?

—Lamento no haber podido hacer nada para evitar que Lucio te mandara con tus tíos antes de temporada.

—No se preocupe, lo entiendo.

—También quiero que me perdones por no haberme puesto en tu lugar. Por no haberte escuchado como debí de hacerlo en un inicio, cuando me hablaste de la magia.

—Pero, eso es solo fantasía.

—Nada en el mundo es una verdad sólida. Siempre estamos al tanto de la imaginación pues es la que mueve nuestro mundo, la que crea libros maravillosos, construye increíbles inventos y que ayuda a la humanidad a evolucionar moralmente para enriquecernos.

—Descuide. En serio.

—Harry, quiero escucharte desde el principio. Sobre Voldemort, parece que el señor Weasley sabe algo sobre él.

Esto parecía una encrucijada para Harry. Sería difícil explicar de forma rápida la verdad que todo aquello encerraba. Ron había estado mencionando a Voldemort desde que despertó, pero no sabía lo que sucedería con los dos si explicaba fantasías para dar solución a todo aquello.

—No tengas miedo Harry, dime lo que sea. Te doy mi palabra que todo quedará entre nosotros.

—Bueno. Quizá no me crea pero. Creo que Voldemort… tuvo que ver con la muerte de Drake Malfoy.

—Continua —Le pidió Dumbledore sin mostrar sorpresa. —¿Quién es Voldemort, y que sabes de él?

—Bueno. Mató a mucha gente, a mis padres cuando era un bebé, a muchas personas, era un… mago tenebroso. Me he… bueno, en mi fantasía, me había enfrentado algunas veces a él y me decía estas cosas. No se tienta el corazón para hacer este tipo de actos y tiene muchos seguidores. Incluso, había estudiado en el Hogwarts mágico de mi mente, pero lo había hecho como Tom Ryddle.

Harry notó la sorpresa de Dumbledore al escuchar el nombre de Ryddle, pero calló y dejó que Harry continuara.

—Bueno, hasta hace poco se le daba por muerto, pero retornó el año pasado y vino por mí.

—¿Dime Harry, sabías de casualidad por qué va tras de ti¿o por qué lo hizo con tus padres?

—No estoy muy seguro. Parece que interferíamos en sus planes o algo así.

—Ya veo.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio sin decir nada. Dumbledore trataba de encajar las piezas del rompecabezas mientras que Harry se sentía incómodo de hablar estas cosas con el profesor, entonces pensó en su amigo y cambió el tema.

—Profesor Dumbledore, desde anoche me preguntaba¿Por qué Ron no había podido hablar o moverse antes?

—Bueno, sufrió un choque psicológico terrible cuando tenía nueve años, Harry. Al igual que yo presenció un homicidio, solo que a él lo trastornó demasiado hasta tal punto que casi de forma automática desactivo su cuerpo como un mecanismo de auto defensa, por el momento. Fue en su casa, estaba solo con su hermano, entraron a robar y mataron a su hermano, también él recibió un golpe. Pero tras varios estudios que le hicimos, erramos al creer que su condición fue por el maltrato físico, sino psicológico.

»El motivo por el que esta volviendo Harry, es por que ha ocurrido lo mismo de nuevo. Presenció un homicidio, el del joven Malfoy, eso fue lo que activó.

—Pero… dijo que eso lo empeoró en un inicio.

—Es como un efecto de rebote, Harry. Ya habrás oído el mito que si uno se golpea la cabeza muy fuerte, pierde la memoria, y si se da otro igual de fuerte la recupera. En parte es verdad en cierta forma, hay cosas que pueden desajustarse con un golpe y otras que se arreglan con otro. Fue un impacto psicológico muy fuerte el que dejó así a tu amigo y ha sido otro igual de fuerte el que lo esta ayudando. Me intriga Harry, parece que sabe sobre Voldemort. ¿Cómo lo puedes explicar?

—Bueno, le he contado algunas cosas. Sabía que no podía esperar una respuesta, pero es mi amigo y creí que le gustarían estas historias. Pero… con el debido respeto profesor, para que lo mencione, es que realmente piensa como yo que Malfoy le ocurrió eso por algo relacionado con Voldemort.

—Bien, bueno, Harry… te recomiendo que vayas de una vez a preparar tus cosas para mañana.

—Sí señor.

Albus se recargó en un buró mientras Harry se alejaba a paso lento pensando en la conversación que había tenido. Tras meditar unas cosas, se detuvo y sin voltear preguntó.

—Él existe¿Verdad?

—Así es Harry. —Contestó decidiendo no ocultarlo.

—¿Es un mago?

—No, un terrorista. Uno que es tan malo como Voldemort.

—¿De veraz va tras de mí?

—Harry… me encargaré de que la casa de los Dursley esté vigilada para que no corras peligro.

- - -

Cornelio Fudge tenía uno de los días más atareados de la semana. Lo del movimiento Ryddle estaba absorbiendo todo su tiempo y esfuerzo, necesitaría pensar en vacaciones cuando todo terminara de una vez. Lo que no podía hacer todavía y le urgía, era probar la relación que existía entre Harry y Ryddle. Su teléfono suena y contesta recibiendo la llamada de quien piensa debió haber ocupado el puesto que tiene en el departamento defensa.

—Hola Albus.

—Cornelio, necesito que envíes protección policíaca a Privet Drive y mandes a alguien aquí por la mañana, pero que no sea un oficial de los DMT, es solo para protección.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—Lucio Malfoy decidió enviar a Harry con sus tíos por un tiempo.

—¿Qué¿No puedes evitarlo?

—De poder lo habría hecho.

—Descuida, enviaré a unos oficiales, no serán DMT. Estuve investigando, parece que tenías razón Albus. Aquí hay algo grande, podríamos tener oficiales en los DMT que podrían pertenecer al movimiento Ryddle. Es más, por la forma en que encontraron a Pettigrew el suicidio puede estar descartado como causa de muerte.

—Una cosa más, Cornelio. Necesito que investigues si los nombres Lily y James Potter están en la lista de antiguos miembros de… ya sabes, "la orden del Fénix."

Fudge casi se cae de su asiento al escuchar aquello.

—¡Estás loco por mencionar ese nombre por teléfono, sabes que a veces los intervenimos!

—Lo siento, pero investígalo. Eran los padres de Harry y murieron. También necesito que investigues la causa de su muerte y todo lo relacionado de ellos sobre el movimiento Ryddle y… ya sabes, nuestro grupo.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—Quizá estamos por descubrir lo que "Voldemort" quiere de Harry.

—¿Quién?

- - -

Tocaron a la puerta de Harry, este no quería molestarse en abrir o siquiera preguntar. Ya estaba harto de decir que le prohibieron hablar de ello, solo quería estar solo.

—Harry, soy yo. Hermione.

De un salto se apresuró a abrir la puerta dejando pasar a la joven quien venía cargada con su mochila muy llena. La dejó pasar y ella fue a dejar sus cosas sobre la cama de donde comenzó a sacar muchas libretas.

—Como no pudiste ir a clases, te vine a traer esto.

La chica le pasó los apuntes, se trataban de las tareas y prácticas que les encargaron para el día anterior, parecían ser sencillas aunque Harry no podía concentrarse en los deberes por tener la mente en otro sitio, sin embargo Hermione con sus explicaciones le ayudaba a darle forma a los deberes.

—¿Ves? Es fácil, la profesora McGonagall dijo que solo tienes que dibujar desde diferentes distancias lo que uno va a moldear. Con esto… ¿Harry?

Harry se levantó y fue hacia un pequeño buró donde revolvió varias cosas buscando algo, cuando lo encontró lo ocultó en sus manos y se dirigió hacia su amiga de nuevo.

—¿Hermione? No me acuerdo¿podrías decirme lo que ocurrió poco antes de que fuera con Gylman para que me curara?

—Bueno… —Hermione trataba de hacer memoria— Estabas asustado, decías más o menos que me veías de forma diferente o algo así. Creo.

—¿Sabes que es esto?

Hermione se maravilló de lo que Harry le mostraba, era un colige en madera con forma de cruz de color azul. Harry lo alzó y lo pasó por la cabeza de Hermione para que colgara de su cuello.

—Siempre me has dado suerte, estaría perdido sino fuera por ti.

Ella se sonrojó por las palabras de su amigo. Harry se inclinó un poco hacia ella y para sorpresa de la joven, el muchacho besó su frente como a una hermana.

—Quizá confundí las palabras, Hermione, pero creo que me habías dicho cuando me lo diste que fuera lo que fuera que ocurriera no me olvidara de…

—…quienes son tus amigos realmente, pues el colige te ayudaría a recordar tus raíces.

Esta vez fue ella quien lo abrazó de forma fraternal. El muchacho dejó escapar una lágrima al igual que ella. Los dos parecían leerse las mentes.

—Algo va a ocurrir. Dumbledore me lo ha dicho desde cierta forma a su modo. Voldemort, es real, Ron lo sabe, todos parecen saberlo.

—Quizá este es un sueño Harry. Quizá la verdadera realidad es aquella que creemos realmente y no lo que nos obligan a creer.

Ambos se separaron para verse el uno al otro. Se quedaron sin decir nada, hasta que Harry apartó los útiles escolares de la cama, con cariño le pidió a Hermione que se pusiera cómoda porque deseaba contarle un cuento. Una vez que ella obedeció, comenzó a hablar:

—Había una vez un mago tenebroso, era tan malo y la gente le temía hasta tal punto que no se atrevían siquiera a mencionar su nombre por temor, lo llamaban, el-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado. Una noche fue a la casa de un matrimonio joven, quienes tenían un hijo, que pronto sería recordado como el niño que vivió…

* * *

**-Demeure-** ? Gracias, creo.

**Devil Lady Hitokiri** - Las cosas se pondrán más ansiosas todavía.

**Nadir-Blue **- Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Gracias.

Próximo - **Peligro en Privet Drive**


	18. Peligro en Privet Drive

Cuando salióla 5ª novela, El Vigilante consideró en cambiar la descripción de Gylman y llamarla Umbridge, pero cambió de idea. Digo que hizo bien que la dejara como está. ¿Ustedes que piensan?

* * *

**PELIGRO EN PRIVET DRIVE**

Harry veía por la ventana sin poder asimilar completamente todavía que se encontraba de camino a Privet Drive de nuevo. Hubiera deseado despedirse de Ron, quería saber sobre su avance, Lucio Malfoy apresuró las cosas lo necesario para sacarlo del instituto rápidamente. Su cabeza le daba vueltas a múltiples dudas que tenía, todas apuntando hacia una persona: Tom Ryddle. Dumbledore le reveló que ese ser nunca fue imaginario, su existencia está confirmada más no como él lo pensaba. Agradecía de cierta forma el no tener más visiones o fugas de realidad, de esa forma podría concienciar más a fondo la situación.

El vehículo no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron frente al número cuatro de la calle. Los oficiales locales salieron para abrirle la puerta. Aunque no fueran del cuerpo DMT, se sentía como un prisionero, aún la gente no se fiaba de él. Se preguntó lo que los Dursley le dirían cuando lo vieran llegar. Obviamente —pensó para sus adentros— nada bueno.

Apenas puso un pie en la propiedad de sus tíos, y la puerta principal se abrió sorprendiéndole de ver a una tía Petunia observándole temerosa. El primer pensamiento que vino a la mente de Harry era que ella pensaba en que lo tendría por la casa más pronto de lo que pensaba. Pero pronto perdió todas sus defensas cuando su tía corrió hacia él desarmándolo por completo al darle un abrazo que no se esperaba.

—Ah… señora… —Le hablaba uno de los oficiales con unas formas en la mano.

Enseguida, salió tío Vernon apresurado, al igual que su mujer iba directo hacia Harry. Dado que ella aún no lo soltaba y por las lágrimas que dejaba salir, daba la impresión de no querer separarlo de su lado nunca, se resignó tomando las formas del oficial para firmarlas.

—Bien, —masculló el oficial— todo está en orden. Hogwarts los contactará en el transcurso de tiempo que su sobrino permanezca con ustedes. Habrá vigilancia discreta las veinticuatro horas. Cuando les informen que es hora de devolverlo, solo procuren que tenga sus cosas, una patrulla vendrá por él, calculo que en una o tres semanas.

—Desearía que fuera un año— Murmuró Petunia que ya se había calmado un poco, pero no dejaba de tomar a Harry por los hombros.

Cuando la patrulla se retiró, Harry esperaba que su tía lo soltara, que lo tratara con su tío con el mismo despreció de siempre. Su cara no borraba la impresión que le dio al haberse encontrado con su tía, y no mejoró nada cuando su tío tomó su equipaje mientras le pasaba la mano por el hombro saludándole con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenido hijo.

Las cosas siguieron igual de inusuales cuando entró en la casa. Tía Petunia no dejaba de verlo con aquella mirada de cachorro que lo ponía nervioso. Sin saber en que iba a parara todo eso, fue el tío Vernon quien rompió el hielo al proponerle sentarse.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en el Instituto? Me han dicho que has mejorado mucho.

—Ha… me ha ido bien, gracias… ¿tío?

—¡Lo escuchaste Vernon, la manera en que habló! —Soltó alegremente su tía. —Dime Harry¿desayunaste algo¿Quieres que te prepare algo especial¿Solo pídemelo?

—Ha… lo que sea esta bien, tía.

Ella sonrió abiertamente. Se levantó anunciando que iría a la cocina a preparar algo especial. Harry la siguió con la mirada algo impresionado, cuando sintió la mirada de su tío le prestó atención a sus palabras.

—Dudley vendrá hasta en la tarde. Fue de excursión con sus amigos ayer, pero no te preocupes, prometió estar temprano para recibirte.

—¿Excursión?

—Sí, ya sabes como es ese muchacho. Le gusta la bicicleta, escalar y todas esas cosas que ya no hago a mi edad. —Comentó divertido.

Harry comenzó a recordar algo. Hace meses. Había visto a su primo cuando comenzó a tener regresiones a la realidad, cuando aún estaba atrapado en su visión del mundo mágico. Un Dudley atlético vino a su mente, invitándole a ver televisión con él acompañado de una botana. Entonces… lo razonó. Esta era la verdadera visión que tenía de sus tíos.

Tía Petunia lo invitó al comedor donde lo aguardaba con un desayuno completo con huevos revueltos con tocino, Hot cakes con miel, todo acompañado por un gran vaso de jugo de naranja. Hizo algo que no recordaba haber hecho nunca, sonreírle a su tía agradecido. Aunque al mismo tiempo le mortificaba el saber que le sería cada día más difícil acostumbrarse al mundo real.

- - -

Por la tarde. Snape se encontró con su colega del departamento estatal de farmacología algo estresado. Era el mismo al que le pidió analizar las muestras sanguíneas y de tejido de Drake Malfoy, también el mismo al que le envió una muestra completamente distinta por la mañana. Aunque eran amigos tuvo que soltarle algo de efectivo para que comenzara con el encargo que le hizo antes que con lo demás.

—Espero que sea importante, Robert. —Le apuntó Snape recordándole la forma en que le habló hace unos quince minutos al instituto urgiéndole a que fuera— ¿Descubriste lo que había en la sangre de Malfoy?

—No estoy muy seguro.

—¿Algo en la sangre de Potter?

—Sí.

—Y bien.

—No estoy muy seguro de lo que sea Sergio, eso es más tu área que la mía. Pero la sustancia desconocida en Drake Malfoy es la misma que está en la del otro chico que me enviaste por la mañana. Solo que en la de este, posee una mayor concentración en casi todas las células.

Snape tomó nervioso los documentos que su colega le daba. No se lo esperaba. Supuso desde que vio las marcas en el cuerpo de Drake que debió de haber sido envenenado con alguna droga, mientras que con Harry sus suposiciones era que consumía algún narcótico diferente proporcionado por Gylman para su recuperación, o incluso que el mismo Harry se drogaba. Por un momento sospechó algo que lo relacionaba con Ryddle, algo que no le dio la debida atención. Pero por cada línea que leía en el reporte, se daba cuenta que eso mereció desde un principio más atención que la que debió de darle. Pero había algo extraño aquí.

—¿Sabes lo que mató a Drake Malfoy?

—No estoy muy seguro, pero las propiedades de esa cosa son erráticas a nivel celular y presión sanguínea. Dado la cantidad que había en las muestras que me enviaste te aventuro a decir que fue eso lo que lo mató.

—Eso pensé. ¿Pero que hay de Potter? Dices que hay más de esto en su cuerpo. ¿No debería de estar muerto ya?

—Pero es diferente. La sustancia aunque era mucha, había entrado recientemente en Drake de forma directa. Aunque es peligrosa, esa cosa no mata si se aplica una proporción mínima, y la sustancia era diferente en un aspecto dentro del chico Potter. Parecía ser que desde hace años poseía esa sustancia en su organismo, de hecho parecía ser parte de él. ¿Me sigues? Aunque la tomara constantemente, si la medición es correcta no tendría porqué matarlo. Incluso creo, que la misma cantidad que entró en el chico Malfoy no hubiera matado a Potter porque su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al organismo. Lo lamento pero es lo más que puedo hacer, aún no puedo identificar el elemento clave de la droga ni el propósito principal si lo tiene.

—Descuida.

Esto era más serio. No se podía identificar en simple laboratorio los elementos principales de la droga porque esta era más que una simple droga. Sin necesidad de estudiarla a fondo, con solo leer a medias el informe de su colega, Snape supo bien lo que era... Nunca lo hubiera pensado. Sería mejor que se lo comunicara a Dumbledore.

- - -

Harry se encontraba un poco nervioso, ya había superado la impresión de tener que lidiar con sus tíos en el nuevo sentido de su existencia, pero Dudley no tardaría mucho en llegar a casa. El muchacho que durante sus sueños vivió un infierno de maltratos y torturas ahora se presentaría probablemente como el deportista que vio y que era realmente. En eso de las cinco, Dudley llegó con balón bajo el brazo y bastante sudado.

—Ya llegué —anunció.

—¡Dudley! —Lo mandó llamar su padre— Harry ya llegó. Está en su habitación.

Con cierta emoción, Dudley fue directamente hacia su habitación para dejar el balón y las cosas que trajo, pero además se puso a buscar algo bajo su cama, una caja. Entonces frente a la habitación de Harry tocó la puerta. Harry le permitió pasar y como lo había pensado se encontró con una versión muy diferente del Dudley que conocía.

—¡Cómo has estado primo! —Lo saludó calurosamente de la mano.

—Ah… bien, gracias.

—Oye, me dijeron que ya estabas mejor, pero veo que estas bien.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama, Harry no pudo desapartar la vista en su primo, este le miraba maravillado sin parpadear. ¿Qué tanto era su vida con él?— se preguntó. Para que lo viera como algo extraño.

—¡Ah, es cierto! Toma —le pasa la caja— Tía Marge te los manda. Me pidió que te los guardara.

¿Marge le mandaba algo a él? Dudoso, tomó la caja y la abrió, para encontrarse con unos par de tenis nuevos bastante vistosos e indudablemente costosos. Se deja llevar por el lujo de los tenis pensando que no había visto un regalo tan grandioso desde que alucinó a Sirius dándole secretamente una saeta de fuego.

—Gracias. ¿De veraz me los envía tía Marge?

—Por supuesto. De veras que te consienten. En fin, supongo que no es tan malo.

—Dudley, espera. Yo… esto es extraño. Yo no estaba bien hace unos meses y ahora…

—Querrás decir catorce años.

—Bueno eso. Pero… Lo siento.

—¿He?

—Hace rato le pedí unas disculpas a tus papás. Verás. Todo este tiempo creí que me trataban mal, y por lo que me contó tía Petunia, yo era el que estaba siendo grosero con ella¿puedes creerlo?

—Bueno, es justificable. ¿Pero aunque estuvieras enfermo, como pudiste pensar que éramos malas personas contigo?

—No lo sé… de veras no lo sé. Veía las cosas diferentes.

—¿Cómo si las personas buenas fueran malas y las malas buenas?

—No, solo con mis tíos y contigo. Ha… digo. Qué extraño ¿verdad?

—Olvídate de eso. ¿Juegas Fútbol?

—Por supuesto.

- - -

Fudge no fue molestado en toda la tarde según las órdenes que dio. Se había quedado desde anoche cumpliendo con el encargo de Dumbledore. Estaba nervioso, usó como excusa que necesitaba verificar los miembros del movimiento Ryddle que fueron capturados hace catorce años. La orden del Fénix.

Tanto su puesto como su reputación quedarían arruinados si los medio se enteraban de la orden del Fénix, peor aún, si el mismo departamento de defensa lo supiera… un organismo secreto que no dependía de ningún gobierno. Únicamente era un puñado de civiles, agentes dobles de inteligencia y militares degradados lo componía. Pronto se había salido de control y ocupaba no solo a Inglaterra, sino gran parte del continente. Pero hubo un punto a favor en eso. Ryddle los consideró más peligrosos aún que el departamento de defensa. Fue por ello que cayó al intentar destruirlos sin ocuparse del departamento. Hasta hace siete años el gobierno decidió dejar de perder tiempo y dinero indagando en el misterio de aquella orden que se sublevó a las órdenes de la defensa nacional para contra Ryddle sin saber que todo lo que buscaban siempre estuvo bajo sus narices. Al igual que los Fénix, la organización nunca murió. Fudge quiso terminar con todo, pero Dumbledore siempre le advirtió que las cosas no acabarían así de fáciles y que Ryddle volvería. Odiaba que el anciano tuviera siempre la razón.

Se haya con unos expedientes, son una viejas listas de los últimos que entraron a la Orden justo antes de que Ryddle cayera. Con cierto desdén las revisa deteniéndose ante dos nombres. Los relee dos veces más para confirmar que no está en un error. Esto era lo que Dumbledore debía de estar buscando: James y Lily Potter.

- - -

La luna llena brillaba en el despejado firmamento aquella noche. A través de su telescopio desde su casa, Remus la observaba maravillado. Simons se preparaba un emparedado, cuando pasó por la sala observó a su amigo como siempre hipnotizado cada vez que tomaba el telescopio en las noches de luna llena.

Tomó asiento en el sillón y al instante Canuto corrió hacia él poniendo sus ojos de cachorro mal alimentado. Simons cortó un trozo del emparedado y se lo dio. Al advertir que Remus no se daba cuenta aún que estaba con él. Se acercó lentamente hacia él cuando…

—¡Lunático!

Remus se fue de espaldas cuando la luna fue reemplazada por el hocico de Canuto. Simons se burlaba de él cargando a su perro a la altura del telescopio.

—¡Estas loco, me quieres provocar un paro cardiaco!

—No exageres. Solo estoy un poco aburrido.

—Se nota. Madura un poco.

—No puedo evitarlo. Extraño a Harry. Ya me había dado a la idea que podía pasar un poco de tiempo con mi ahijado en cuanto me liberaron.

—¿Tu ahijado¿Desde cuando?

—Pregúntale a Harry. Pensó desde que lo conocí que era el amigo de su padre o algo así y que era su padrino.

—Ni lo mande Dios.

—¡Oye!

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando el teléfono sonó. Remus contestó. Permaneció un breve tiempo al teléfono antes de colgar.

—Simons. Era Dumbledore —le explicó a su amigo algo preocupado— parece que Snape descubrió algo importante. Quiere vernos mañana.

- - -

Lucio Malfoy caminó aquella noche por la presa del condado. No quería ir a su casa. Su mujer no dejaba de recriminarle lo que sucedió hace unos días, no puede reprocharle. Ella lo acusa de no haberle prestado atención a Drake e ignorarlo, aún habiéndose convertido en el director de Hogwarts. Si supiera que es más responsable de lo que ella piensa. Fue idiota. Piensa que debió de darle más características de Harry al enviado de Ryddle: «son dos, el pelirrojo no es» ¿Qué clase de estupidez fue eso? No. Hubiera pasado.

Todo gira alrededor del poder. Siempre ha hecho todo por tener más de lo que posee a cualquier costo. Su hijo¿era el precio? Nada es gratis y todo tiene un precio. Se deja caer de rodillas con las manos en la cara. Drake, fue su único hijo.

Siempre estaba trabajando, haciendo a un lado su familia para ocuparse de los negocios. Recuerda esa tarde cuando le llamaron a la oficina de la escuela diciéndole que ocurrió una tragedia. Su hijo Drake había empujado de las escaleras a un compañero suyo de la primaria con el que siempre había tenido disputas. El niño murió y su hijo iba a ser procesado como un delincuente. ¿Se preocupó? Por supuesto, iba para juez y no podía permitir que un escándalo como ese le arruinara la candidatura. ¿Qué hay de su hijo? Lo llamó asesino un tiempo. Después lo libró de la cárcel internándolo en Hogwarts¿se lo merecía? Sí. Su hijo mató a alguien, merecía ir a Hogwarts, incluso a la cárcel, más no la muerte¿pero que se merece él? Un exitoso hombre, pero él es el responsable principal de todo. Su hijo murió porque lo entregó por accidente a un mortífago¿Qué demonios pensaba al aliarse con esos monstruos? Pero peor es que ni siquiera pudo haber ido Hogwarts si no hubiera matado a ese niño, y para que no hubiera cometido ese atroz crimen debió de pasar tiempo con él. Escucharlo cuando le pedía ayuda o simplemente cuando lo deseaba a su lado.

Durante toda la tarde lo ha estado meditando. Todo su poder, toda esa ambición y dinero, no le devolverán a su hijo.

—Hola Malfoy.

A su espalda llega Macnair, uno de los tantos seguidores del movimiento Ryddle.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Déjame solo.

—El señor Ryddle quiere saber lo que harás.

—¿De que hablas?

—Ha pensado que la muerte de tu hijo podría poner en duda tu lealtad y quiere asegurarse.

—Hizo bien.

Retando su suerte. Malfoy se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta estar frente a Macnair.

—Yo ya no seguiré con esto. Renunció.

—Sabes que no puedes renunciar.

—Hay una forma de renunciar. Adivino que Ryddle no te mandó solo a darme un recado. Vino a despedirme, como lo hizo con Peter Pettigrew por medio de los DMT.

Macnair sacó con lentitud un revolver que encañonó justo frente al corazón de Lucio. Este no se inmutó. Parecía habérselo esperado, y por algún motivo sonrió antes de añadir:

—Armaron un escenario para que pareciera que Peter se suicidó. ¿Qué harás conmigo?

—No es necesario simular tu muerte Malfoy. Te mataré como a un perro.

—Hazlo. De cualquier forma. En cierto he cumplido con mi parte.

- - -

Por la noche Harry dormía a pierna suelta. Fueron muchas actividades durante el día. Principalmente el haber jugado fútbol con su primo, no pensó que fuera tan bueno. Habría muchas cosas que hacer mañana. Dudley le prometió llevarlo con sus amigos para tener un partido real.

¡De pronto quedó inmovilizado! Una mano oprimía su boca mientras que otra lo tomaba del cuello. Harry pudo distinguir a su atacante. ¡Lord Voldemort se encontraba en su habitación!

—Será para tu propio bien que no pongas resistencia Harry.

El muchacho se detuvo. Voldemort vestía aquella túnica oscura y lo amenazaba con una varita. El ser que tenía ojos de serpiente y piel blanca apartó su mano de la boca del muchacho. Entonces comenzó a hablarle.

—Interesante vida la tuya. Has renunciado por completo a la realidad para vivir en tu cómodo mundo Muggle. Tan cobarde eres de tu destino como para evadir el mundo mágico.

—No existe la Magia —Respondió Harry tomando valor— Esta la realidad. Tú también eres real… Ryddle.

Ryddle lo vio desafiante sin quitar esa maléfica sonrisa de su rostro. Acercando su varita al cuello de Harry, contestó:

—Con que la magia no existe. Eso es lo que te han hecho creer. Alguien puso un hechizo para que tu mente viajara a otro mundo. Pero no te preocupes, por está única ocasión. Te haré un favor. Te lanzaré un hechizo para que regreses al mundo y tengas el valor para enfrentarme cara a cara. ¡Reversus Tresta!

Harry no pudo esquivarlo. La varita de Ryddle se dejó caer en su cuello sintiendo como algo le punzaba ahí mismo. Quiso correr o gritar, pero no pudo. Entonces cayó dormido en su cama después de haber visto… la imagen de Voldemort subir a una escoba y salir por la ventana.

* * *

**Devil Lady Hitokiri** - Gracias.

**SaraMeliss** - Claro.

**Rory Granger** - Coincidimos, y espera la próxima.

**Leaf Ronnie2210** - Gracias a ustedes que aprecian este trabajo. Por cierto, la historia cuenta con un total de 22 capítulos.

**Pinklongbotton **- Claro, gracias.

**As Black** - A mi también me conmovió, y seguro que a muchos otros. Je.

Próximo - **La orden del Fénix**


	19. La Orden del Fénix

**La Orden del Fénix**

_A la mañana siguiente. Harry despertó un poco atolondrado. La ventana estaba cerrada y no sentía nada extraño en si mismo, lo de anoche debió de haber sido un mal sueño. No se sorprende quizá porque se ha acostumbrado a ellos. Se levanta de su cama y toma sus gafas. Tras vestirse, baja por las escaleras donde quizá los Dursley ya han despertado. Se preguntaba lo que tía Petunia le haría de desayuno, desde ayer no había hecho más que consentirlo y se estaba acostumbrando muy rápido a ello. _

_Tío Vernon leía su periódico con el ceño fruncido, quizá malas noticias en la bolsa de valores, se imaginó Harry. Pero justo apenas iba a tomar asiento: _

_—¡Péinate! —Gruñó su tío dirigiéndose hacia él. _

_Harry lo miró extrañado por un momento, aunque para él era habitual ese comportamiento, realmente no debería de serlo, pero no fue el único. De forma grosera, su tía casi le avienta el plato frente de él, mantenía una postura bastante amargada. No vio a Dudley por ninguna parte, seguramente se fue a la escuela, pero por la forma en que estaban sus tíos sería mejor no preguntar._

- - -

Dumbledore, Snape, Black, Lupin, Gylman e incluso pero necesariamente el señor Weasley, se encontraban en la enfermería de Hogwarts donde Ron permanecía en una cama mirando a su padre bastante ilusionado. La señora Weasley esperaba afuera, había sido la primera en haber visitado a su hijo con mucha ilusión. McGonagall aún le pasaba los pañuelos para que se terminara de desahogar por la felicidad de ver a su hijo sano y poder hablar con él después de tantos años. Pero permaneció con él cuatro horas. Suficiente tiempo, ahora le tocaba hablar con los profesores acerca de lo que esperaban escuchar. Lo que sucedió el día que Drake Malfoy fue encontrado muerto en su habitación y la de Harry.

—¿No cree que debería de esperar a que tuviera una mejora más avanzada? —Preguntó madame Pomfrey a Dumbledore.

—Creo que entre más pronto nos diga lo que sucedió, más rápida será su mejoría a partir de ahora. ¿Qué piensa usted joven Weasley?

Ron asintió con la cabeza. Quería terminar con ello para poder volver con su madre y hablar con su padre lejos de ese horrible asunto que presenció.

—Bien. —Exclamó paternalmente Dumbledore— Puedes decir lo que sucedió.

—No tengas miedo hijo —le dijo su padre tomándolo de la mano.

- - -

«Ese día Harry me había estado diciendo algo de nuevas jugadas para la siguiente temporada de juego. Estaba como siempre con ese balón que le dieron. Vino Drake para molestar a Harry, no le gustó la forma en que le ganó en los partidos pasados. Le dijo cosas ofensivas, incluso a mí. Llamaron a Harry y me quedé solo con Drake.

Permaneció mucho tiempo conmigo, tomó el balón de Harry y lo ponchó con unas tijeras. Me vio y me dijo.

—¿Qué me ves vegetal? —A duras penas podía entender sus palabras. Yo no podía moverme, o creo… no quería hacerlo.

Tocaron a la puerta. Un señor vestido como los mensajeros de Hogwarts entró.

—Paquete para el señor Potter —Anunció.

—Yo soy Harry Potter —creo que Drake quería molestar a Harry, por eso respondió en su nombre.

—¿Qué me trajeron?

—Un regalo del señor Ryddle.

El mensajero cerró la puerta y me asusté. Algo andaba mal, hasta Drake lo presintió, el mensajero no le quitaba la vista, tampoco le entregaba el paquete.

—¿Quién es Ryddle?… ¡Qué está haciendo!

Ese hombre abrió el paquete que era para Harry y sacó una jeringa. Sin aviso, tomó a Drake del brazo por la fuerza. Drake se asustó y comenzó a gritar, ese tipo le quería clavar la jeringa.

—¡No¡Déjame!

Drake pateó la espinilla de ese hombre y se le cayó la jeringa. Estaba furioso, golpeó a Drake en el rostro y cayó a la cama, lo aturdió lo suficiente para que tomara la jeringa de nuevo. Drake se iba a levantar, pero el mensajero lo tomó del cuello casi ahorcándolo. Furioso le clavó la jeringa en el brazo y soltó a Drake. Este cayó a la cama de nuevo intentando recuperar el aire, pero el hombre le dijo.

—Estúpido, no te hubiera convenido resistirte. El señor Ryddle… no. Me dijeron que tú lo llamas Voldemort. Sí, Voldemort te envía sus saludos. Me encargaron que te hiciera saber que ahora podrás regresar a tu bello mundo mágico.

Pero Drake no parecía escucharlo, ya había tomado aire pero parecía sofocarse. Levantó la mirada y me vio a los ojos. Estaba llorando y tenía mucho miedo, pude verlo, como si supiera lo que le estaba pasando. Pronto, el mensajero que reía por verlo sufrir comenzó a asustarse por el comportamiento de Drake. Finalmente cayó en la cama y se quedó quieto después de haberse convulsionado unos segundos.

El tipo se le acercó preocupado y le puso una mano sobre el cuello. De inmediato la apartó haciéndose hacia atrás asustado.

—¡Me dijeron que no debía de matarlo¡Estoy muerto!

Se guardó la jeringa y salió. Después vino Harry, luego el profesor Binns, luego la policía y por último unas personas que se llevaron el cuerpo de Drake de la habitación. Durante esas horas me esforzaba por decir algo. ¡Lo mataron de alguna forma frente a mis ojos¡Cómo a mi hermano! Necesitaba decirles algo, pero no podía, no podía. Tras mucho esfuerzo, lo logré. Voldemort, ese tipo dijo que había ido en nombre de Voldemort.

Harry me contó muchas veces, tanto cuando estaba enfermo, como cuando estaba bien que Voldemort era un hechicero que mató a sus padres y que lo quería matar. ¡Harry, pudo haber sido él en lugar d Drake!»

- - -

Cuando Ron concluyó su relato, los presentes se miraban entre sí, no comprendían casi nada. Solo Dumbledore y Snape se encontraban tranquilos, como si aquello confirmara las sospechas que tenían.

Salieron de la habitación y dejaron que los Weasley entraran a la habitación de su hijo, mientras que el resto de los presentes aguardaron afuera.

—¿Qué es esto Albus? —Preguntó Gylman, seguida de los presentes.

—Lo que sucede, es que el hijo de Malfoy, fue drogado con un químico de Ryddle.

—¡Pero que rayos se trae Ryddle con Harry¿Por qué quería matarlo con esa cosa? —Preguntó Black.

—Me parece, Simons. Que la intención de Ryddle no era matar a Harry. Sergio. ¿Podrías?

Snape se acercó y les mostró un expediente sin clasificar.

—Aquí está un informe que me pasó un amigo. Tiene los resultados sanguíneos de Drake Malfoy y Harry Potter.

—¿Qué tiene que ver exactamente su condición sanguínea de uno con el otro? —Preguntó Lupin.

—No puedo explicar exactamente lo que es, pero me doy una idea: En la sangre de Drake se encontró el químico que lo mató, en la sangre de Harry… también; en Malfoy había una pequeña, pero considerablemente peligrosa muestra de este químico aplicado momentos antes de su muerte; en la sangre de Harry, el setenta y dos por ciento de sus células están infectadas por esta cosa, aparentemente desde hace años.

—¿Años? —Se sorprendió Gylman— Pero¿porqué sigue vivo?

Snape miró hacia la ventana algo apenado. Dumbledore lo comprendió y solo aguardó a que él mismo lo dijera.

—Como sabrá la mayoría de ustedes. Fui un mortífago, por un periodo de tiempo seguí el movimiento Ryddle, pero… tuve que dejarlo.

«No estoy muy seguro. Era parte del equipo de investigaciones de armas químicas de Ryddle. Di informe al ministerio de defensa sobre las más peligrosas y en proceso de elaboración y perfección. Pero había una que no entendía del todo. Ryddle en ese entonces sospechaba que lo traicionaba y me quiso fuera de ese proyecto.

Mis compañeros de aquél entonces no querían decirme de qué se trataba, lo poco que conseguí sacarles fue que se trataba de algo inofensivo pero bastante mortífero, mencionaron un… alucinógeno. Semanas después me dijeron que el proyecto fue suspendido al convertirse en un rotundo fracaso. Indagué en las oficinas centrales de los mortífagos antes de abandonarlos, para encontrar evidencia y dársela al ministerio. Me topé con el archivo de ese proyecto aunque no me dio tiempo de sacarlo. Alcancé a leer que el alucinógeno era capaz de trastornar temporal y gradualmente el comando nervioso del cerebro hasta dejarlo irreparable si este llegaba a invadir todas las células del cuerpo. No mataba, pero era peligroso. Esta cosa, podría dejar a una persona loca.»

Todos callaron. En su mente se imaginaban algo que no podía creer.

—Estas diciendo que Harry… —Pronunció temeroso Simons— no ha estado todo este tiempo en ese estado por el accidente de coche, sino… ¿por eso?

—Probablemente.

—¡Imposible! —Recalcó Gylman— Si fuera una enfermedad inducida artificialmente, la terapia no hubiera surtido efecto.

—De hecho, la única cura para el posible mal que deja el químico es la terapia, por supuesto también el dejar de aplicarse más dosis ya que funciona por intervalos de tiempo. El informe indicó que Harry llevaba más de trece años sin recibir una dosis renovada. En todo este tiempo el tóxico pudo avanzar en su sistema para alterarlo, pero igual era solo psicológico, podía frenarse con terapia, aunque claro podría recaer si tomara una nueva dosis más elevada, la cual no lo mataría siendo que su organismo se ha infectado poco a poco casi por completo.

—Pero eso no contesta a mi primera pregunta —exclamó Simons—. ¿Qué se trae Ryddle con Harry? Si todo lo que dices es verdad¿por qué escogió a Harry como conejillo de Indias?

—No lo sé. Probablemente no lo escogió por alguna razón, pudo ser cualquier otro, al azar. Qué forma es más efectiva de probar una nueva arma química que en un infante al cual pueda vigilar su desarrollo y efecto.

Algunos todavía meditaban ello, de ser así habían cometido un terrible error con Harry desde hace muchos años. Tanto tiempo perdido en un muchacho al que tan solo con un medicamento aparte de la terapia pudo haber sanado desde hace mucho.

Ya hacía mucho tiempo desde que solían reunirse así. Catorce años o quince años precisamente, en la Orden del Fénix. Esta Orden no era otra cosa sino un movimiento que iba en contra de Ryddle. Su líder era y aparentemente sigue siendo Dumbledore. A diferencia del Ministerio de Defensa que trataba a lentitud, que al mínimo descuido se agazapa y no sale del embrollo, La orden del Fénix no respetaba ninguna ley, hacían todo lo que estuviera al alcance para derrocar a Ryddle, en cada tropiezo siempre renacían como la legendaria ave Fénix. Dumbledore esperaba a Fudge, este fue antiguo miembro de la Orden del Fénix, pero de saberse peligraría su puesto, ya que el Ministerio trató de ocultar a los medios la existencia de dicha orden para no causar más levantamientos contra Ryddle y quizá contra el Ministerio, intentaron atrapar a los miembros sin éxito, de saber ellos que Fudge fue uno de ellos.

El teléfono sonó. Dumbledore fue a contestarlo. Se trataba de Fudge.

—Cornelio, te estamos esperando.

—Perdóname Albus. Encontré lo que me pediste, pero algo se me atravesó en el camino, un asunto igualmente grande. Encontraron flotando en la presa a Lucio Malfoy,.

—¿Qué dices¿Cómo sucedió?

—Tiene un tiro en la cabeza, no hay señal de pelea, pero antes de clasificarlo como suicidio, quisiera que mejor tú vinieras personalmente y "solo". Tengo un asunto muy delicado que discutir contigo aparte de tu renombramiento como Director.

—¿Tan grande es?

—Bastante.

- - -

_Harry vio impresionado a su primo. Era enorme, obeso. Estaba observando el televisor mientras comía un bocadillo, al llegar no le dirigió la palabra a Harry, este asentía agradecido por ellos. Debía de ser una fuga mental, claro. Esto no era la verdadera realidad. _

_—¿Qué me ves, fenómeno? —Le recriminó Dudley. _

_Harry salió del recibidor. Lo de Dudley fue más extraño que cuando momentos antes de que llegara decidiera ponerse los tenis de tía Marge, los cuales lucían viejos y desgastados. Necesitaba hablar con su tío para recomponerlo. _

_—¡Tío! Por favor, necesito que me lleves a Hogwarts o con alguien, estoy teniendo una regresión. _

_—¡Ya sabes que no tienes permitido hablar de ese colegio de anormales en esta casa! _

_—¿Qué? No entiendes, me siento muy mal. _

_—Ese no es mi problema. _

_Harry corrió con su tía Petunia, pero su atención fue más grosera que la de Dudley y Tío Vernon juntos. ¿Por qué? _

_Subió hacia su habitación donde a tiempo encontró a alguien afuera. Picoteando su ventana se encontraba Hedwing, pero no su gorrión, se encontraba una lechuza blanca. Con temor, Harry la dejó pasar¿por qué usan lechuzas? La gran ave le mostró su pata donde llevaba un mensaje. Harry lo desató y leyó: _

_«Harry: _

_Perdona por no responderte antes el mensaje que me enviaste, pero lo recibí. Dumbledore está en problemas Harry. Vol… no puedo decir mucho en esta carta Harry. Tienes que salir de ahí. No estas seguro. Harry, escúchame bien. ¡Escapa! _

_Hagrid.» _

_Una sombra cruzó por su ventana. Parecía ser un dementor. _

- - -

Hermione danzaba de un lado a otro nerviosa, había escuchado todo desde la puerta, sabía que eso no se debía de hacer pero no pudo evitarlo. Alcanzó a entender el significado de drogas, alucinógenos, Harry y una enfermedad inducida.

Quería salir del Colegio. Harry le había advertido el peligro en que se encontraba ahora que un terrorista iba tras él. No le costó trabajo deducir el motivo por el que el hombre que mató a Drake fue por que lo confundido con Harry. Ahora estaba solo en Privet Drive, necesitaba ayudarlo, antes de que estuviera vulnerable y ese Ryddle o Voldemort quisiera hacerle daño a su amigo.

Cuando salieron Remus, Simons entre otros, nadie la vio porque corrió a ocultarse. Pero alcanzó a escuchar a Remus y Simons discutir.

—Necesito ver a Harry.

—Espera Simons, Harry esta a salvo ahorita en Privet Drive. Ryddle no sabe que ya no está en Hogwarts. Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Dumbledore sobre Malfoy, el director se suicidó, seguramente por la culpa de su hijo o algo. Deja que restauren a Dumbledore y tendrás más libertades.

—De acuerdo, pero por lo menos deja darme una vuelta solo para asegurarme.

—Esta bien, yo tengo cosas que hacer. Te veo al rato.

Remus se fue por un lado a ver a los internos y Black se fue por otro lado hacia la salida, siendo seguido sigilosamente por Hermione que se las arreglaba para seguirle más allá de Hogwarts.

* * *

**Devil Lady Hitokiri** - Gracias. Eso se sabrá en el capítulo 22 definitivamente, aunque la verdad se sospechará a partir de ahora.

Próximo: **Clasificado**


	20. Clasificado

**Clasificado**

Simons observó la vivienda de Privet Drive. Todo parecía en orden a simple vista, la tentación de bajar de la camioneta y tocar la puerta era muy grande, pero se suponía que no debería de interferir, por lo menos no hasta que se arreglaran los asuntos de Dumbledore. Fue, vio que todo estaba bien y no había motivos para quedarse. Escuchó un ruido en la parte trasera de la camioneta, enfocó el espejo y vio un auto conducido por un grupo de muchachos, no quiere tener problemas ahora, solo espera que al llegar a casa no se encuentre con un golpe en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Remus.

Antes de que pueda dar la vuelta, observa a uno de los oficiales viéndolo directamente. Simons ve con sorpresa por el uniforme, que se trata de un oficial DMT. ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? Se suponía que Dumbledore hizo un trato para que fuera la policía local quien vigilara Privet Drive. Black le regresa la miraba de forma retante, si no les tuvo miedo cuando estuvo en prisión doce años, no tenía por qué tenerles miedo ahora.

- - -

_Harry se encontraba en un gran dilema. Por un lado era posible que estuviera teniendo una regresión y lo mejor sería quedarse en casa. Por otro lado, Hagrid le envió en carta previniéndolo de un peligro al que no podía ayudarle, por el otro observó a un dementor paseándose entre las calles. ¿Qué debía de hacer? _

_Se dio la vuelta a la ventana nuevamente, al escuchar un repiqueteo curioso. Abre la venta y observa desde arriba a quien menos se esperaba en el patio arrojando piedritas para llamar su atención. _

_—¿Hermione? _

_—Shhh, Harry. Se supone que no debo de estar aquí. _

_—Ve a la puerta trasera, ahorita te abro. _

_Verificando aprisa que sus tíos estuvieran en la estancia. Corrió enseguida a la cocina para abrirle la puerta. ¿Qué estaba pensando Hermione? Tendría que ser algo serio para que se haya arriesgado para escaparse del Instituto. Sus pensamientos se nublaron cuando dejó pasar a su amiga y pudo verla mejor que cuando estaba en el piso de arriba. _

_—Hola Harry. ¿Tus tíos no se dieron cuenta de algo? _

_Pero Harry no le contestaba. La apariencia de Hermione había cambiado. Frente a él se encontraba una adolescente como cualquier otra de las que van con Dudley a la escuela. Sus facciones ya no mostraban el rostro de una persona con Down. _

_—¡Harry! —Le reprendió Hermione en voz baja poniéndose nerviosa de la forma en que la observaba. _

_—¿He? Ah… no. Están en la sala. Ven, subamos a mi habitación. _

- - -

Unos camilleros, con ayuda de la policía marina, trasladaban el cuerpo sin vida de Lucio Malfoy a la ambulancia. Dumbledore observaba con cierta calma el proceso que llevaban a cabo en lo que aguardaba a Fudge. Este no tardó mucho en verse tras alejar a unos periodistas y reporteros.

—Me alegro de verte aquí.

—Yo hubiera preferido otro lugar Cornelio. ¿Qué pasó con Lucio?

—La versión oficial, fue que se suicidó al no soportar la pérdida de su hijo.

—¿Y la versión real? —Susurró procurando que los representantes de los medios no los captaran.

—A este lo mató a un mortífago. No sé por qué.

—Tú lo dijiste. Culpabilidad. Apuesto lo que quieras a que Lucio seguía con los mortífagos.

—Estamos investigándolo, pero ¿por qué culpabilidad?

—Es muy difícil que alguien pueda entrar a Hogwarts sin ser revisado, de por sí nuestra vigilancia es muy fuerte, la fortificamos desde unos años cuando Simons escapó como te había dicho la otra vez. Era evidente que alguien ayudó a entrar al asesino de su hijo a Hogwarts, aunque claro está su hijo no era el objetivo.

—Como te decía. Estamos investigándolo.

—¿No vas a preguntarme lo que Ryddle quiere de Harry?

—Esta vez no. No entiendo todavía el móvil de muerte, pero por tu mirada sé que lo sabes, pero antes de que me lo digas quiero que le eches un vistazo a esto.

Fudge le mostró a Dumbledore una carpeta negra a la que claramente se veía le fue despegado algo de enfrente, quizá una cinta que dijera «clasificado» para facilitar su traslado. El director apenas abría la carpeta cuando Fudge le dijo.

—Investigué las listas de… ya sabes: La orden del fénix. Entre los últimos miembros registrados estaban los Potter. Lo que tienes en las manos es el dictamen del accidente en el que murieron y se accidentó Harry.

Dumbledore tenía la capacidad de poder leer a gran velocidad, por ello Fudge pudo apreciar el cambio de expresión en su amigo, de un temple calmado a la incredulidad y el temor.

—¿Por qué dictaminaron que fue un accidente?

—No me preguntes. En ese entonces yo no estaba a cargo.

Dumbledore releía el documento deteniéndose en partes como «impactos de bala en la defensa», «residuos de pólvora en el parabrisas» pero lo que tomó de inmediato su atención fue cuando explicaba la forma en que se encontró el cadáver de James Potter y el bebé, que a diferencia de Lily Potter su cabeza se estrelló contra el parabrisas sosteniendo una manta de bebé entre las manos:

«El cuerpo de James Potter presentaba un corte perfectamente horizontal en su cuello al ser encontrado boca arriba, recargado afuera frente a la puerta del vehículo. Un infante de un año fue encontrado con heridas superficiales múltiples en la frente dos metros atrás del vehículo. Ambos parabrisas se encontraban completos pero estrellados, y todas las puertas aseguradas con excepción del lado del piloto. Se encontró el rastro de las huellas de un segundo vehículo que seguía completa la ruta por la que recorrió el primero hasta el accidente».

—Investigué otras cosas acerca de los Potter, Albus. Parecía que ellos habían hablado dos horas antes desde su casa a alguien de la orden, me parece que fue a… Peter Pettigrew. Ellos iban en camino para mostrarte algo muy importante relacionado con Ryddle, no me preguntes que es. No encontraron otra cosa en el accidente más que a ellos.

La cabeza de Dumbledore se llenó de teorías y preguntas que daban a la misma respuesta.

—¿Qué opinas, Albus? —Le preguntó Fudge sacándolo de su trance.

—Que Ryddle tenía un motivo para escogerlo a él. También, que Harry nos dijo la verdad. Voldemort mató a sus padres.

- - -

_Hermione le contó lo de Ron a Harry. Esperaba que las palabras de su amiga se trataran de una broma, pero la seriedad en su cara le decía lo contrario. Todo ese tiempo, Gylman lo había engañado. Le lanzó un hechizo para hacerlo pensar por un momento que la magia no existía, lo peor de todo es que Dumbledore estaba involucrado¿por qué? No era divertido. Como tampoco lo fue que Dumbledore lo enviara por diez años a casa de sus tíos desconociendo el mundo mágico, tampoco fue divertida esta nueva trampa que le puso. _

_—Harry, no te molestes. Dumbledore debía de tener un buen motivo. ¿No lo crees? _

_—No me puedo imaginar cuál. _

_—Quizá intentaba protegerte de Voldemort. _

_—Pues no ha hecho un buen trabajo. Voldemort vino anoche, o fue un sueño. No lo sé. Pero yo ya no estoy bajo ese hechizo, puedo ver todo como era antes. _

_—¿Qué piensas hacer? _

_—Primero, irme de aquí. Fue bueno mientras duró, pero hay dementores recorriendo Privet Drive. Por cierto¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? _

_—Sirius paso por aquí en una camioneta voladora de Remus. No se dio cuenta que iba en la parte de atrás. _

_—Debió de pasar a verme. Bueno, no puedo hacer nada en este momento. Esperemos a que mis tíos se duerman, falta poco para la noche. Después no escabulliremos. Tendrás que quedarte aquí por tu seguridad. _

_—Entiendo. _

- - -

En un cuartel subterráneo en las afueras del país. Un mensajero tocó la puerta de los aposentos de su líder. Al entrar, lo encontró vestido nuevamente con esa túnica negra sosteniendo ese extraño encendedor alargado entre sus manos. Debía de ser incómodo querer prender un cigarro con eso— pensó.

—Señor. Vine a reportar.

—Adelante.

—Recibió la carta que le envió. No hubo mucho contacto con él pero se sospecha que le ha hecho efecto el suero.

La boca de Ryddle formó una maliciosa sonrisa mientras tomaba un puro.

—Pero… tenemos reportes que una chica del Instituto fue a visitarlo. Creemos que se escapó. No ha salido de la casa.

Ryddle no se esperaba eso. Quería darle un poco de tiempo, para asustarlo. Si esa niña estaba en su casa todo podría echarse a perder.

—Dile a nuestros oficiales DMT que capturen a los dos muchachos esta noche.

—Pero sus tíos¿no sospecharán que…?

—No me importan ellos. Yo quiero que me los traigan a como de lugar, pueden hacer lo que quieran con quienes se les atraviesen en su camino, pero tráiganme a Potter vivo.

- - -

_—¿Harry, estás bien? _

_Harry observaba una hermosa escoba de carreras en el respaldo de su cama. Hacía ya tiempo que no se atrevía a tocar una escoba cuando le mencionaron los números ridículos que hacía en los partidos de fútbol. Demonios, como le gustó el fútbol. ¿Pero que era real y qué no lo era? _

_Decidiéndose a tomar la escoba, tomó su mochila y junto con Hermione, bajaron cuidadosamente las escaleras esperando que sus tíos no se despertaran. _

_—¿Adónde iremos, Harry? —Le preguntó Hermione. _

_—A Hogwarts. Necesito que Gylman y Dumbledore me respondan algo._

- - -

—¡Qué dices Minerva! —Preguntaba una exaltada profesora Gylman.

—¡No está en su habitación! Creí que se encontraba enferma al no haber asistido a las terapias del día, fui a buscarla para ver si estaba bien y no se encontraba. Sus amigas dicen que no la han visto en todo el día.

Dumbledore llegaba apenas discutiendo unos puntos de los últimos eventos con Lupin, Black y Fudge cuando fue interrumpido por las dos profesoras.

—Minerva, Felicia. ¿Qué ocurre?

—La señorita Granger a desaparecido Albus. Parece que escapó.

Un presentimiento le llegó al Director. Tomó el teléfono y tecleó el número de los Dursley. Creyó haberla visto oyendo la conversación de en la mañana, podría ser.

—¿Señor Dursley?

—¿Quién habla?

—Soy Dumbledore. El director de Hogwarts.

—¡Señor Director¡No va a creerlo!

—Creo que lo adivinaré. Una jovencita se encuentra con él¿cierto?

—Qué jovencita ni que nada¡Él no se encuentra!

—¿Perdón?

—Harry escapó esta noche. No nos hubiéramos dado cuenta si el oficial no hubiera entrado a la casa pensando que vio un ladrón.

—¡Dios mío! Los oficiales están buscándolo, supongo.

—Eso creo. Pero creí que se serían policías locales. No me esperé verlos a ellos aquí.

—¿A quienes señor Dursley?

—A los oficiales del cuerpo DMT por supuesto.

Dumbledore guardó silencio. Los presentes se preocuparon por la forma tan rápida que cambió su expresión.

—Señor Dursley¿están las cosas de Harry en su habitación?

—No. Por lo menos no están algunas de sus sudaderas y unas cosas del Instituto. Creo que escapó. Pero los DMT se han puesto a buscarlo como locos, director. Es mi sobrino el que se perdió. ¿Qué hago?

—Llame a la policía y no le diga nada a los DMT si encuentra a Harry.

* * *

Próximo - **La búsqueda**


	21. La búsqueda

**La búsqueda**

Simons recorría las calles como loco junto con Remus manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos, se había unido a la búsqueda de Harry y Hermione apenas Dumbledore les avisó lo que sucedió.

—¿Dónde puede estar es muchacho? —Preguntaba Remus con interés— Oye tú¿No te das una idea?

—Eso intento. Supongo que a mi casa pero ignora donde vivo.

- - -

_Hermione se abrazaba de Harry un poco asustada ya que no estaba acostumbrada a volar. Harry se mantenía por encima de las nubes intentando no solo escapar para llegar al castillo, sino de disfrutar al mismo tiempo de la brisa que hace mucho había olvidado como se sentía. _

_—Ha… Harry. Seguro sabes a dónde vamos. _

_—Por supuesto. Acabamos de pasar la estación de Londres, estamos sobrevolando el camino del tren y… _

_Los chicos comenzaron a descender. Harry perdió por completo el control de la escoba Y Hermione gritó: _

_—¡Harryyy! _

- - -

—¡Harry!

El chico de cabello azabache despertó con la visión de una Hermione muy diferente a la que había visto hace unos momentos. Se levantó de inmediato del asiento en que estaba sentado, recostado en las piernas de su amiga y miró a su alrededor. Su escoba estaba en su mano, pero estaban en el interior de un vagón del metro medio vacío.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Te quedaste dormido en el metro y… ¡Hablas!

—¿Cómo?

—Desde que fui a buscarte hablabas en murmullo y te comportabas como cuando estabas enfermo. Me habías asustado.

—Pero… volábamos y… Voldemort. ¿No fue real?

—Te conté sobre lo que me enteré de Voldemort en tu casa, pero creo que no me entendiste muy bien. Solo comprendiste que necesitábamos regresar a Hogwarts y te acompañé para que tomáramos el metro juntos.

—¿Puedes recordarme lo que me dijiste?

- - -

Un grupo de DMT era sometido por una parte de la brigada especial del Ministerio. Unos estaban asombrados y no entendían lo que pasaba, otros gruñían sabiendo perfectamente el motivo de su detención.

—Estos son los últimos, señor. —Le decía uno a Fudge.

—Interroguen a cada uno. Hagan que confiesen, recibimos de fuente confiable que por lo menos la mitad de este comando ha estado sirviendo a Tom Ryddle.

El anciano director de Hogwarts se encontró con su amigo pero no parecía haber llegado solo para saludar.

—Albus. Ya tenemos a varios elementos buscando a los chicos, y llamamos a las estaciones de metro y transporte si los ven.

—Perfecto.

—Es difícil creerlo¿cierto?

—De qué hablas.

—De Harry por supuesto. No me imaginé que Ryddle lo hubiera mantenido en vigilancia constantemente como sujeto de pruebas.

—Tampoco yo.

—Tu amiga Gylman¿dónde está?

—¿Un motivo en especial?

—No nada. Solo se me ocurría que alguien cercano a ti pudo haber ayudado a vigilar a Harry este tiempo, ya que confías demasiado en Snape, y tengo que admitir que yo también después de lo que ha ayudado.

—Pues te he dicho que yo también confío en ella así que solo deja de insinuar.

—De acuerdo.

—No creo que Ryddle necesitara vigilantes en Hogwarts, quizá los tuvo, pero ya no.

Dos oficiales llevaban a un DMT tomado de la espalda tras convencerlo de entregarse.

—Señor. Escuche lo que este tipo tiene que decir. ¡Vamos, habla!

—Está bien. No son los primeros que están buscando a ese chico. El aviso nos llegó por una frecuencia de Ryddle. Todos los mortífagos, y no solo los que estamos en DMT lo están buscando, no tardaremos mucho en encontrarlo. Dejen de perder el tiempo.

—Eso no es todo señor. Un oficial DMT se dio a la fuga esta noche. Escapó.

—Búsquenlo. Esto no lo haría Ryddle es solo por un chico¿cierto Albus?

—No, Cornelio. Harry es solo el resultado de una pequeña muestra, parte de un plan que Tom ha elaborado desde hace década y media. Uno que ha retomado y no piensa dejar. Tenemos que apresurarnos si no queremos que ese plan se lleve a cabo.

- - -

—¡Qué dices!

—Ya te lo había dicho en la tarde. Ese Voldemort te dio algo para que te volvieras así cuando eras un bebé, lo hizo después de matar a tus padres.

Harry no podía creerlo y es que realmente no lo hacía. Por la tarde escuchó algo diferente de Hermione, pero como ella había sugerido, temporalmente había caído en una enorme recaída. Recaída, muggles – magia. ¿Cuál era la realidad?

—No sé en que creer ya. Ahorita solo me preocupa Voldemort.

—¡Harry, mira!

En el otro vagón dos personas sostenían unas fotografías y preguntaban a los pasajeros sobre el paradero de quienes estaba buscando, por el uniforme uno era inconfundiblemente: un oficial DMT, el otro vestido de negro, quizá era…

—Escondámonos. —La apresuro Harry.

El hombre vestido de negro alcanzó a verlos pasarse al otro vagón, y él le indicó al oficial que le siguiera. Pronto Harry y Hermione estaban corriendo de vagón en vagón siendo seguidos por esos dos hombres.

—¡Detengan a esos chicos! —Gritó el oficial.

Un hombre, de esos serviciales a la ley que nunca faltan alcanzó a sostener a Harry de la cintura. Hermione se frenó exigiendo que soltara a su amigo.

—¡Déjelo en paz!

—No sé que hicieron señorita, pero es mejor que se entreguen a la autoridad… ¡Ah!

Harry se libró cuando la chica le dio en la espinilla de su captor.

—Gracias.

—¡Vámonos!

«Atención pasajeros, estamos por llegar a la estación de Londres» —Anunciaron por el intercomunicador.

—¡Tenemos que bajarnos inmediatamente!

"¡Bang!"

Los muchachos ensordecieron al escuchar ese disparo, también por la gente que comenzó a gritar. Desesperado y harto de esa persecución, el oficial sacó su arma y disparó al techo.

—¡Basta de juegos tontos, entrégate Potter y dejaremos ir a tu novia!

El vagón se frenó de inmediato provocando que todos los que iban de pie cayeran al suelo, incluso el dúo de mortífagos. Harry y Hermione se levantaron siendo los primeros en salir del metro, este se había detenido de emergencia al escuchar el disparo.

—¡Tenemos que huir de ellos y buscar la manera de llegar a Hogwarts! —Le explicó Hermione.

—¡Supongo que queda descartado tomar el andén 9¾, verdad!

—¡Querrás decir el andén nueve de la sección tres y cuatro, solo durante las vacaciones!

—¡Qué decepción!

Dos personas vagaban por la estación, uno se veía un tanto fastidiado, mientras que el otro recorría con la mirada a todas partes.

—Simons¿no crees que el director puso sobre aviso a los medios de transporte?

—Cómo sabes que no los subieron antes de mandar el aviso.

—¡Sirius! —Gritó alguien a lo lejos.

Harry y Hermione corrían todo lo que podían siendo seguidos de cerca por la pareja de mortífagos.

—Tú ganas. —Exclamó Remus al mismo tiempo que corría al lado de su amigo para auxiliar a los muchachos.

Sin inhibiciones, los otros dos disparaban contra ellos intentando alcanzarlos.

—¡Deténganse!

Los cuatro salieron de la estación dirigiéndose al estacionamiento para subir en la camioneta de Remus.

—¿Cómo es que te metiste en esto Hermione? —Le recriminó Remus mientras la subía.

—Me ayudó el señor Black.

—¿Simons?

—Te juro que no sé…

—¡Sirius! —Gritó Harry. Simons había caído antes de subir al vehículo, herido por una de las balas de los DMT en el abdomen.

Los mortífagos se acercaban y los muchachos intentaban auxiliar a su amigo.

—¡Lárguense!

—¡No podemos dejarte así, Simons! —Reclamó Remus.

—Claro que pueden. La vida de esos muchachos vale más que la mía. ¡Váyanse!

—¡No, Sirius! —Gritó Harry antes que Remus lo obligara a subir para arrancar el vehículo.

Los mortífagos corrieron a su propio transporte, pero el que estaba de negro le indicó al DMT.

—¡Tú avísale al señor Ryddle!

Pisando el acelerador, el tipo dejó a su compañero quien tomó su frecuencia para contactarse al cuartel. Una vez terminada su transmisión se dirigió a paso sereno hacia Black quien seguía vivo quejándose de la herida que causaba su efecto más rápido.

—¿Me recuerdas, Black?

Se trataba de uno de los guardias de nueva Alcatraz. Black lo había conocido cuando estuvo preso un tiempo en ese sitio.

—Vete al diablo. —Le recomendó Simons— Si no fuiste capaz de darme miedo en ese entonces¿crees que me darás miedo ahora?

—Salúdame a Pettigrew. —Se despidió apuntándole con un arma.

Black se quejó poco después de escuchar el disparo, cuando el cuerpo sin vida del oficial cayó sobre su herida.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Se disculpó Fudge apenado corriendo con sus hombres a la escena. —Nos llamaron de aquí sobre un tiroteo, pensamos…

—¡Un mortífago está persiguiendo a Remus y a los chicos! Deténganlos.

- - -

—¡Profesor Lupin, nos alcanzan! —Chillaba Hermione.

—Mi camioneta no da para tanto. ¿Cuánto tenemos de probabilidades que no nos alcancen?

—No lo sé —respondió Harry, poniéndose de pronto nostálgico—, pero mis padres murieron en una persecución.

Atrás de ellos, el mortífago sacó el arma y al mismo tiempo que conducía centró los impactos en los neumáticos, le dio a los dos traseros y los muchachos perdieron velocidad.

—¡Nos tienen!

—Esto es mi culpa —Mencionó Harry.

—No te lamentes.

—¡Cuidado! —advirtió Hermione.

Fue demasiado tarde, Remus no fue capaz de mantener en control del vehículo y se dieron contra un árbol. Hermione se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad por lo que solo se desmayó de la impresión a diferencia de Harry y Remus que se dieron el golpe. Remus recibió la peor parte al darse contra el parabrisas.

El mortífago salió de su vehículo y se fijó en el interior de la camioneta. Abrió la puerta y tras verificar que siguiera con vida, tomo Harry y se lo llevó. Hermione comenzó a volver en sí justo a tiempo para ver a donde se dirigían aunque era demasiado tarde. Ryddle tendría a Harry dentro de poco.

* * *

**Devil Lady Hitokiri** - Je, gracias y lamento no haber respondido tu review, como digo, eso está próximo a aclararse.

**Rory Granger** - Gracias. Lo haré.

**As Black** - Lamento de tu pie, espero que estés mejor. Lamento ir tan rápido, pero hay muchas cosas de "El Vigilante" que publicaré por lo que intento no tardarme mucho. Gracias de todas maneras

Próximo - **Lord Ryddle**


	22. Lord Ryddle

La conclusión del misterio. Pero no el final de la historia.

* * *

**Lord Ryddle**

Harry despertó con la cabeza dolorida como si hubiera pasado todo un día durmiendo, en un lugar que le resultaba un poco familiar. Uno que había visitado hace casi ya tres años. Había un grupo de esculturas en forma de serpientes como pilares que conducían a un plafón de concreto frente a una escultura mayor de uno de estos reptiles. Pero a diferencia de esta cámara de los secretos a la que había visto anteriormente, se veía algo más compacta y con la apariencia de las serpientes algo cambiada, como si hubieran sido construidas en breve tiempo y muy aprisa.

—¿De nuevo por aquí, Harry?

A su espalda, divisó la silueta de un hechicero adulto de voz grave, cuando este comenzó a acercarse, Harry suprimió su impresión al no ver a un joven Tom Ryddle de dieciséis años esta vez, sino a un hombre con ojos de serpiente, piel blanca y facciones serpentiales.

—¿Te sorprende verme?

—No eres real.

Voldemort golpeó con su varita la frente de Harry, justo en las cicatrices. Harry contuvo el dolor para no darle la satisfacción a su peor enemigo de verlo sufrir. Se levantó del suelo sin dejar de mirarle desafiante.

—¿Una ilusión puede hacerte daño? No lo creo. Soy tan real como tú.

—Entonces no eres Voldemort.

—¿Quién más podría ser?

—Eres Tom Ryddle. Eres un terrorista. Ya lo sé, lo sé todo. Me has estado drogando estos años para hacerme creer que la magia existe y actúe como un loco.

—No lo sabes entonces todo. Pero creo, que ya no vale el intento de ocultártelo. Es una pena, mandé construir esta cámara únicamente para nuestro encuentro. Pero no importa.

Conforme hablaba, se paseaba alrededor de Harry de forma pensativa, dándose así mismo un aire de grandeza. Se humedeció los labios para colocar a continuación sus manos sobre su nuca.

—Entonces tampoco será necesario esto.

El monstruoso rostro de látex, se desprendió de Voldemort dejando al descubierto el rostro un tanto atractivo de un hombre adulto con finas facciones. Esta vez Harry no pudo contener su asombro de ver a Voldemort con aquella apariencia. Voldemort rió para sus adentros al observar la boca abierta del chico.

—¿Qué sucede¿Acaso esperabas ver el rostro de otro monstruo? Si así fuera, entonces no habría necesidad de una máscara¿no lo crees? —Preguntó con una voz suave— Comencemos desde el principio. Yo soy Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

De forma educada, Tom extendió su mano para saludar a Harry, este no supo como reaccionar, las expresiones del hombre que fastidió su vida no concordaban a la imagen de un psicópata demente que se había hecho. Ryddle parecía sereno con una expresión bastante agradable que le recordaba al propio Director Dumbledore, era como si un tío lejano hubiera ido a visitarlo entusiasmado. Con mucha duda y temblando por la confusión, al final tomó la mano de Ryddle.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Ryddle?

—Directo al grano, he. Me gusta. Puedes llamarme Tom, Harry. Veamos¿qué es lo que quiero? Creo que ya lo sabes, tú mismo me has llamado terrorista¿Qué es lo que quería Lord Voldemort como un hechicero oscuro, que Tom Ryddle quiere tener como terrorista?

—Poder… —respondió dudando si le había hecho una pregunta.

—Correcto Harry, pero la pregunta correcta sería ¿para que quieres poder¿Cuál es su utilidad¿Dé que sirve? Harry¿recuerdas lo que quería en ese bello sueño profundo?

—Sueños torcidos, deseabas purificar la sangre limpia matando a los muggles y magos hijos de muggles.

—Ya veo, los sangre sucias. Te diré Harry que los sangre sucias no solo existen en tus sueños. Existen aquí y en todas partes contaminando el planeta. Yo deseo el bien de los demás, libertad para los países del medio oriente, parar la discriminación y ofrecer garantías de libertad y un nuevo régimen de gobierno de perfección. Eso deseo.

—¡Entonces por qué lastimas a las personas, si dices que eres el bueno! —Gritó Harry furioso de ver su rostro sonriente y calmado como quien cuenta que se reencontró con un viejo amigo.

—El fuego solo se combate con fuego. Harry, además ¿Lastimar? No Harry, no soy un malvado¿acaso te he lastimado?

—¿Qué si me has lastimado¡Has intentado matarme muchas veces, me tuviste cerca de quince años de mi vida desconectado de la realidad¿Preguntas que si me has lastimado, Ryddle?

—Harry, Harry, te he dicho que puedes llamarme Tom. Yo no he intentado matarte —explicaba con un tono de voz infantil, como si Harry se tratara de un niño— No te negaré sobre mi pequeña medicina, pero no he intentado matarte. Al contrario, te he bendecido con el bello regalo de la imaginación.

—¡De que rayos hablas, Ryddle!

—Por favor, te estoy pidiendo que me llames Tom. Haber¿de qué se queja la gente en estos días? —Al ver que Harry no hacía el intento por responderle, más que mirarlo con intenso odio, contestó— Se quejan de sus vidas, que el trabajo, la mujer, el marido, los niños, las deudas, el gobierno esto, lo otro. Esto no es una maldición Harry. Esto es una maravillosa cura milagrosa para liberar a la gente de su infelicidad. La llamo "Magical". Algo que además de darme poder, pondrá felices a la gente.

—¿De que hablas, que tiene que ver eso con la gente?

—No lo ves todavía. Tu has sido un sujeto de pruebas todos estos años Harry, para asegurarme que el Magical no es tan mortífero y que funciona con la sugestión necesaria. Tengo perfeccionado finalmente el químico, por lo menos 10,000 toneladas en estado gaseoso. ¿Te imaginas lo que sucedería si los dejo caer en el medio ambiente en los países opositores? No te asustes, si funcionó bien en ti, supongo que lo hará con los demás.

Harry no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Ryddle en verdad debía de estar loco por ocurrírsele esa barbaridad, la gente si no moría quedaría trastornada y quizá demente de por vida si dejaba escapar esa cantidad de Magical.

—¡No puedes hacer eso, la gente…!

—Antes que digas algo Harry, quiero que me respondas con sinceridad la pregunta que te haré. ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste por el mundo que cree para ti, odio o amor¿Realmente prefieres esta vida a la del mundo mágico?

No supo que responder. Deseaba ser sordo a las palabras de Ryddle, pero sabía que realmente odiaba el mundo que vive ahora y desearía volver a ese bello mundo mágico de fantasía, uno que Ryddle le proporcionó como su conejillo de indias. Eso era indignante, pero al mismo tiempo… ¿qué respondía? No tuvo que hacerlo, Ryddle pareció adivinar sus pensamientos con solo ver la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Lo vez? Hogwarts, magia, elfos, quidditch. Todo eso te hizo feliz.

—Espera¿cómo sabes lo que veía? Nadie lo sabía más que yo.

—Harry, te he estado investigando todos estos años, vigilancia que nunca viste ni los que te rodeaban, recopilando características tuyas, no me tomó mucho comprobar que lo que mirabas gracias a Magical, era un mundo mágico, de hecho le di en tu honor ese nombre al narcótico.

»Pero había ocasiones en que parecías despertar y me las tenía que arreglar para que regresaras al mundo de los sueños. No esperé que terapia especial pudiera inducirte a regresar a este mundo, por ello mandé a alguien a que te administrara una nueva dosis.

—Pero se encontró con Malfoy, Draco… Drake Malfoy.

—Fue un error que ya se pagó. Además, padre e hijo ya están juntos en el infierno por lo que no creo que se extrañen.

—¡Mataste a Lucios Malfoy!

—Sí. Dejó de ser de confianza. Planeaba y de hecho, creo que nos delató al Ministerio de Defensa de forma anónima, en estos momentos es posible que revisen sus cosas y encuentren mapas de nuestra ubicación, así como ciertas cosas de mi privado. No importa, estaremos lejos cuando eso ocurra.

—¿Lejos?

—Así es, lejos. Tú y yo.

—¿Por qué me quieres? No me necesitas. Ya comprobaste que tu porquería funciona, ya no te sirvo.

—No me veas como un malvado, Harry. Eres y has sido mi sujeto de pruebas más importante. Mereces algo a cambio, me has sido más útil que todos aquellos allegados que tengo por cómplices.

—¡Yo no soy nada tuyo, y tampoco quiero algo de ti!

Ryddle no parecía molesto por las palabras de Harry, su rostro no dejaba de esbozar esa sonrisa agradable y paternal. Entonces mencionó.

—¿Sabes a quién me recuerdas?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—A un hombre muy tonto. Alguien con gran potencial al que le rogué junto a su bella mujer que comprendieran mis nobles ideales. Pero ellos prefirieron defender al mundo de la liberación para sumirlo en su propia inmundicia. Se convirtieron en miembros de la Orden del Fénix de la que supongo ya has escuchado, y descubrieron lo que he estado tramando, hace ya catorce años. Fueron tan tontos al no ver el bien que trataba de hacer al mundo y tan egoístas en no pensar en su pequeño hijo al desobedecer mis órdenes. Eres igual a ellos.

—Mis padres…

—¿Cuál es la versión oficial? Muertos en un accidente automovilístico. ¿Tu versión? Me parece que es sobre que yo los maté, pero al intentarlo contigo el hechizo se me regresó y medio me mató. ¿La realidad? Una persecución. Ellos llevaban información clasificada del Magical para entregarlo al ministerio de defensa. Sabían que corrían peligro en su casa y por ello te llevaron contigo para tener protección del Ministerio, es una pena que no alcanzaron a llegar con vida.

—Intentaste matarnos.

—A ellos Harry… no pensé que ibas con ellos sino hasta que los hice chocar. Tu madre se mató contra el parabrisas, me parece. Tu padre aún continuaba moribundo pero me encargué de apaciguar su sufrimiento, pero tú. Cuando vi tu frente sangrar, creí que no tomaría mucho tiempo, pero me dio curiosidad. Magical estaba en su apogeo pero aún no entraba en fase de experimentación con humanos.

»Desde hace semanas esto me rondaba por la mente, pero en un adulto el efecto podría ser contraproducente de un inmediato efecto para alguien que tiene definido que es lo real desde hace años. Necesitaba experimentar en alguien joven, cuando te vi me dije. —Qué mejor forma de ver las facetas del Magical que en un individuo que apenas descubre el mundo.

»Mis problemas no terminaron ahí. Fue fácil seguirte la pista con informantes secretos, ver tu desarrollo a través del Magical. Tuve problemas cuando me enteré que irías a Hogwarts para buscar una solución. Dumbledore, mi antiguo profesor podría darse cuenta de esto si se enteraba de tus antecedentes clínicos, es muy perspicaz. Mis hombres jaquearon el sistema a tiempo el día de tu selección borrando tus datos de la computadora central seleccionadora, pero aún tenía que vigilarte de cerca.

Fragmentos de memoria reciente llegaban a Harry. Dumbledore le había explicado eso sobre la computadora de la selección y como sus registros fueron borrados. Sus padres… no quería creer que eso fue verdad.

—Piensas en tus padres, lo sé. ¿No es mejor pensar que murieron a manos de un hechicero derrotado por un bebé? No te hace sentir importante, a mí lo haría. Como vez, al mundo no le haría mal olvidar tanta destrucción para satisfacer su ego, por una eternidad dentro de sus mentes. Aunque claro, la gente tendría diferente perspectiva de un mundo de fantasía que le hiciera feliz.

—¿Cómo me has investigado en Hogwarts? Dumbledore me dijo que el castillo… instituto, esta bastante bien vigilado.

—No querrás oírlo. Podrías llevarte más decepciones, y lo que quiero, hijo, es que ya no sufras, que regreses al mundo de magia y fantasía.

—Quiero saberlo.

—Si insistes. ¿Recuerdas la carta que enviaste hace poco a Hagrid¿Recuerdas que recibiste una contestación tiempo después indicándote que salieras de la casa de tus tíos al mismo tiempo que yo te quería ver desprotegido?

—¡Hagrid no lo haría!

—No de forma voluntaria. Harry, serás el único con el que he experimentado desde temprana edad el Magical, más no el único hombre con el que he experimentado.

—No lo hiciste.

—Harry, fue Hagrid el que te recogió hace cinco años de casa de los Dursley para llevarte a Hogwarts y fue el que te contó la historia de Voldemort, el mago tenebroso. Claro que con ese tipo era más fácil su manipulación siendo que olvidaba todo cuando las pequeñas dosis de Magical pasaban su efecto.

—¿Qué harás conmigo entonces?

—Te lo he dicho. No soy el malo aquí. Te daré tan solo dos opciones a escoger. Puedes venir conmigo, podría cuidarte como a un hijo en agradecimiento a la victoria segura que me has proporcionado en tu estudio. O bien, si lo deseas, puedo librarte de este mundo induciéndote al Magical para que regreses a tu mundo al lado de todas aquellas maravillas mágicas que te rodeaban. Incluso podría aplicar otro tipo de inducciones para que todo cuanto has visto y oído del mundo real se vaya de tu mente como si de un mal sueño se hubiera tratado, de aquellos que se olvidan casi enseguida.

Hubo un silencio en la nueva cámara de los secretos. Harry no quería tener nada que ver con ese hombre que había fastidiado de tal manera su vida. ¿Por qué Ryddle era tan diferente de Voldemort en carácter? No sabe que hubiera preferido, si un Voldemort despiadado que simplemente le mataría, o este Ryddle amable que le tiene acorralado en dos opciones y ninguna es la muerte… ¿o sí? Sería mejor morir que ser en parte responsable de la destrucción de la gente.

—¿Y si no escojo ninguna de las opciones?

—Te mantendría cautivo hasta que me reconozcas como a un padre, o te induciría al Magical. Pensaría cual de las dos sería mejor y después te lo aplicaría sin tu consentimiento. No tienes salida de nada, Harry. Solo te doy la opción de escoger tu destino.

Harry pensó en todas las personas que quería: En Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione, los Weasley, sus compañeros, sus profesores, por primera vez... en los Dursley… en sus padres. Vivir como el hijo de Ryddle sería una traición a su memoria, y vivir en una fantasía sería solo escapar de los problemas, pero como dijo Ryddle, no lo recordaría…

—¿Bien Harry?

—Yo… quiero regresar.

—¿Adónde?

Tragó saliva, sabiendo que se arrepentiría de lo que diría hasta el momento que Ryddle cumpliera su parte.

—Quiero regresar al mundo mágico.

Ryddle cerró los ojos con cierta nostalgia sin perder su sonrisa piadosa.

—Es una pena. Me hubiera gustado tener un heredero.

—¿Puedes contestarme una pregunta?

—Ya sé lo que es. ¿Por qué estuve en Hogwarts? —Harry asintió— Varios motivos. Fui sospechoso de la muerte de mi padre, de hecho me hubiera gustado matarlo, pero no lo hice, no te das una idea de lo mal que me trataba. Pero también fue porque quise escapar del mundo, y no hablo de un suicidio. Quise liberar mi pensamiento en forma natural. Ellos lo llamaron negación de la realidad.

»Aprecio un poco al viejo Dumbledore. Hice todo lo posible por rehabilitarme, de alguna forma, logró convencerme de hacerlo. Pero me traicionó. Siempre dijo que compartía mis ideales, un mundo donde la gente solo tuviera que soñar. Me dijo que luchara por mi sueño. Cuando le propuse compartir con él lo que planeaba, me delató, y yo solo tuve que formar mi imperio, pero no en secreto, el anciano les había advertido a todos.

- - -

—¿Qué dices, Albus?

—Si van a atacar la base de Ryddle, háganlo bien.

—¿Pero Harry…? Esa niña dijo que vio…

—No creo que Tom use a Harry como rehén. Lo conozco mejor que nadie, Cornelio. Harry estará a salvo, aunque me temo que no volverá a ser el mismo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Viste los expedientes que nos dejó Lucio?

—El Magical…

—Sí. Me temo que volverá. A esta hora, creo que ya ha vuelto.

Fudge miró hacia atrás. Por lo menos una tropa entera del departamento de defensa se había movilizado con tanta rapidez desde que se supo la ubicación de la base de Ryddle. Tan solo era cuestión de esperar la orden de entrar por la cabeza del terrorista.

- - -

Ryddle caminaba seguido de Harry por toda la base, siendo saludado con honores por los mortífagos. Harry observó que algunos llevaban la vestimenta de los oficiales DMT. Arriba, cubriendo todo el techo estabas dos enormes dirigibles con la marca tenebrosa como escudo.

—Es el Magical, Harry. Como los camicases. Un grupo de mis seguidores subirán arriba pretendiendo atacar la ciudad, como es lógico, el departamento de defensa los querrá derribar, al hacerlo el Magical con que fueron inflados los globos se liberará. Te sorprenderá saber la rapidez con que el gas se propaga a otras ciudades y pueblos, es incoloro, inodoro, inflamable, para cuando lo detecten será demasiado tarde. Tan solo en una semana esto…

—¡Señor! —Llamó un hombre que apareció tan de pronto con el rostro blanco.

—¿Qué sucede?

—El vigilante detectó a unos intrusos rodeando todo el perímetro. Se trata del departamento de defensa, señor. Estamos rodeados, traman un ataque.

—¡Qué! Maldito seas Malfoy. Preparen nuestro ofensiva, esperen a que den el primer golpe y aléjenlos de este lugar —Levanta la mirada con preocupación— Este lugar está muy cerrado, si revientan los dirigibles el Magical no se esparcirá ni un kilómetro.

La agitación no se hizo esperar mucho. Pronto todas las tropas de Ryddle comenzaron a moverse presurosas para prepararse al combate. Harry observaba la manera en que los hombres de Ryddle le obedecían ciegamente¿qué tanto significaba para ellos la victoria de este hombre para que sacrificaran sus vidas?

—Ryddle¿qué pasara ahora?

—¿Honestamente? Si el ministerio de defensa sabe siquiera la mitad de lo que estaba enterado Lucio Malfoy, será un milagro que podamos llevar a cabo mi plan.

—¿Qué sucederá con nosotros?

—A mí me espera la pena de muerte, es un hecho. Aunque la prefiero ha conocer la derrota, pero antes estallaría yo mismo los dirigibles muriendo en el intento.

—¿Qué pasará conmigo?

—Si sobrevives a la guerra que tendremos dentro de poco… no lo sé. Quizá regreses a tu casa o a Hogwarts a terminar de rehabilitarte.

—¿No me matarías primero?

—Te lo he dicho. No soy el villano en la vida real, tampoco el bueno. Soy alguien quien tiene su perspectiva de un mundo mejor. No te mataría, si tú no lo quisieras. Pettigrew era un cobarde que estaba solo por interés, Lucio al igual que tus padres y todas esas víctimas, tan solo se cruzaron en mi camino a la purificación de la mente. Combate el fuego con fuego, Harry. Te lo dije.

Harry se encogió ensimismado en sus pensamientos y tratando de descifrar el significado de los ideales de Ryddle. Agachó la cabeza y se le acercó a ese extraño que decía no ser el malo.

—Tengo miedo, Tom.

—Harry —le llamó Ryddle recobrando su ánimo—, me llamaste Tom.

- - -

—Señor Black, tiene que descansar.

—¡No!

Un grupo de enfermeros trataban de tranquilizar a Simons Black para que permaneciera en cama. Su salud todavía estaba delicada desde la semana pasada cuando lo trasladaron de emergencia por los tiros que recibió.

—Simons. Calma —Le pidió Remus en la otra cama donde permanecía con la cabeza vendada y un comprensor en el ojo derecho—. El ministerio se encargará de todo, atraparán a Ryddle. ¿No escuchaste?

La televisión de la sala transmitía en vivo desde un lugar seguro, la forma en que el ministerio estaba atacando la base de Ryddle.

—¡Al demonio Ryddle, sino es uno, será el otro el que mate a Harry!

—Comprende Simons. Ya no queda por hacer nada, solo esperar. Como dijo Dumbledore, tienes que aceptarlo. Si Harry no esta muerto fue aducido por el Magical. ¿Lo olvidaste? Gylman lo dijo. Fue difícil traer a Harry con lo poco que tenía de Magical en su cuerpo, una nueva dosis en aumento le hará imposible recuperarse, eso te lo confirmó Snape.

—Harry… espero que no te mueras.

—Será mejor que sea aducido por el Magical. Después de todo lo que ha sufrido en el mundo real, no dudo que él mismo desee voluntariamente probarlo.

—Te equivocas, Remus. Quién más conoce a Harry soy yo y sus amigos. Si estuvieran aquí, te dirían como yo que Harry nunca se dejará someter al Magical voluntariamente, por que sabe, que no importa si es el mundo real o en su mente, siempre habrá problemas que habrá que enfrentar. Uno no se puede escapar de ellos. Sé que Harry lo comprendió.

- - -

Las paredes era lo único que se mantenían en pie. Afuera de la base, el ejército de Ryddle luchaba contra el ministerio de defensa arduamente, estos cuidando que la base siguiera intacta por temor a destruir los dirigibles con todo el edificio y que el narcótico se liberara. Por dentro. Los soldados y los mortífagos tenían su propia guerra, a tan solo una semana de haber iniciado la batalla, el ministerio tenía las de ganar gracias a la ventaja que tenían por los conocimientos que habían adquirido sobre estas personas.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Harry —le agradecía Ryddle a Harry quienes se encontraban en el interior de uno de los dirigibles.

—Finalmente he comprendido lo que me quisiste decir, Tom.

—¿Por eso renunciaste al Magical?

—Sí. He comprendido tu ideal.

—¿Recuerdas el plan?

—Lanzaremos dos misiles para destruir el techo de la base, luego saldremos con el dirigible. Sabes lo que tiene por lo que no lo derribaran. Nos acercamos a la capital y… nos sacrificaremos… por la purificación.

—Tienes un corazón valiente, innegablemente un Gryffindor, y no hablo del grupo de atención psiquiátrica.

—Gracias, Tom.

Abajo, lo últimos mortífagos que seguían con vida más no tenían forma de defenderse, eran arrestados por los soldados. Se escuchó la voz de Fudge con un amplificador.

—«¡Ryddle, ríndete¡Tu misión ha fracasado, no tienes a donde ir!»

—Estúpidos. Puede que hayan destruido mi mundo, más no mi sueño. Harry, preparaste los instrumentos.

—Tal como me enseñaste Tom.

—Aprendes rápido, muchacho. ¿Preparado para dar tu vida en harás de la purificación?

—¿Antes puedo hacerte una pregunta, Tom?

—Dime.

—¿Por qué cuando estaba aducido por el Magical, te veía como un monstruo? Por qué no intentaste mostrarme este camino o por lo menos ser mi amigo.

—Por que temía que en Hogwarts poco a poco despertaras del mundo que te hice, temí que siempre tuvieras miedo de lo que te rodeara al momento de despertar y no te niego que también por el fracaso del proyecto. Por ello tuve que mantenerte dentro a como diera lugar y tuve que sugestionarte a ti y a tu entorno para que me vieras como tu enemigo. ¿Acaso me ves aún como tal, Harry?

—No. Te veo como mi igual.

Tom respondió paternalmente tomando del hombro a Harry cuando este le miro afectuoso de forma fraternal. Finalmente el sueño de Ryddle se cumpliría. Vería realizado aquello por lo que luchó tantos años.

—Empecemos.

Sin temor alguno, Ryddle abrió los comandos para disparar los proyectiles, tras apuntar directamente al techo de la base. Abajo se dieron cuenta y comenzaron ha hacer un jaleo llamando a las fuerzas especiales aéreas para detenerlo, y sin ningún temor Ryddle disparó.

- - -

—¿Por qué no ha disparado, señor? —Le preguntó alguien a Fudge.

—No lo sé, debe de estar tramando algo.

Se discutía en tierra.

- - -

«Televidentes, nos acaban de informar que Ryddle planea destruir su base para escapar con los tanques del arma biológica, se ha puesto una evacuación inmediata a toda la ciudad» —anunciaron los noticieros.

- - -

—¡Ya perdimos¿Albus? Por que estás tan tranquilo.

—Felicia, no te has dado cuenta. Si Ryddle hubiera destruido la base, ya lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Por qué no lo hizo¿Qué sabes tú de esto?

—Sé que quizá soy quien mejor conoce a Ryddle, pero también conozco bien a Harry

—¡Harry, esta vivo aún¿Qué tiene que ver con Ryddle?

—Que Ryddle marcó a Harry como su igual, desde hace quince años Felicia. Los dos son iguales en esencia, aunque tienen ideologías diferentes.

Hermione estaba asustada, Ron estaba con ella al pendiente junto con algunos internos viendo el noticiero por televisión a escondidas de los profesores.

—¿Qué pasa Hermione? —Preguntó Ron con dificultad.

—Es Harry, siento que fue él.

—¿El… qué?

- - -

Los mortífagos que quedaban, esperaban impacientes a que su maestro cumpliera con su cometido. Los soldados se movilizaban de prisa, asustados que Ryddle cumpliera con su amenaza de un momento a otro. Pero Ryddle presionaba una y otra vez impaciente los disparadores sin éxito alguno.

—¡Qué sucede¡Sabotearon la misión, quién!

—Puedo ayudar, Tom.

—Por supuesto, has lo que sea que nos saque de aquí.

Harry apuntó directamente hacia abajo donde mortífagos y soldados por igual se arremolinaban y disparó.

Una bomba de gas lacrimógeno cayó asustando a todos. De inmediato se dieron a la tarea de huir de la base y desde el dirigible de la izquierda, Harry presionó un control remoto que Ryddle le había confiado, con el que cerró todas las puertas herméticas de la base dejándolos a ambos encerrados.

—¿Harry¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Alguien me había dicho que tenían las bombas lacrimógenas en medida de escape cuando las municiones se terminaran, para ahuyentar a todos. También aproveché para estudiar un poco el Magical. ¿Sabías que los elementos del lacrimógeno pueden desestabilizar la estructura del Magical? —Contestó lanzando lo que quedaba de los proyectiles de lacrimógeno a tierra y dejando el control de las puertas de la base caer al suelo desde el dirigible.

—¡Me traicionaste!

—Alto —Le indicó Harry amenazándole con una pistola que el mismo Ryddle le había dado hace unos días.

- - -

«En este momento estamos viendo, como los soldados están saliendo de la base. ¡Pero que es esto! Nos informan que la base ha sido cerrada desde adentro. ¿Es posible, auditorio que tengamos una oportunidad?»

- - -

En el hospital del departamento de defensa, Remus y Simons miraban atónitos lo que estaba sucediendo, lo mismo pasaba en Hogwarts con los estudiantes, los profesores, la gente que estaba al tanto del estallido del movimiento Ryddle. Gylman también miraba bastante preocupada lo que se suscitaba en el interior del edificio. Albus miraba por la ventana de la dirección tristemente.

—Perdóname, Harry. Por no entenderte a tiempo…

- - -

—Mataste a mis padres, me hiciste creer que mis tíos me odiaban.

—¡No te enseñé nada! Me habías dicho que comprendías mis ideales.

—Los comprendí, más no los justifico. Te dije que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida, pero no por tus ideales.

—¡No comprendes! El caos en el mundo, tanta corrupción, destrucción.

—Uno no puede huir de los problemas, Tom. No debe, por malos y terribles que estos sean tienen que afrentarlos, fue lo que hice cuando desperté al mundo real. No te imaginas lo mucho que me dolió saber que todo lo que había visto había sido producto de mi imaginación, pero creo que fue mejor saberlo a seguir ocultándome.

—Harry…

—Lo único que aprendí de ti… Lord Voldemort. Fue a combatir el fuego con fuego.

Ryddle se quedó quieto un largo momento. Harry lo mantenía vigilado con el arma entre las manos. ¡Sin aviso, Ryddle se agachó y tomó un arma! El terrorista corrió y el tiro que Harry le dio alcanzó su hombro, pero Ryddle ya había disparado su arma, haciendo explotar el dirigible contiguo, dándoles una gran sacudida por la implosión del Magical.

Harry cayó al suelo y tiró su arma, Ryddle la tomó y logró levantarse a tiempo para apuntarle a Harry en la cabeza mientras que este le preguntaba.

—Por qué hiciste eso, el Magical de cualquier forma no podrá liberarse.

—Yo siempre intento salirme con la mía Harry, al igual que tú, de una forma u otra. Te dije que solo te daría dos opciones. ¿Hueles eso? Es el Magical. Te atrapará de nuevo antes que el lacrimógeno destruya sus efectos.

—Nos atrapará Ryddle.

—No lo creo.

El disparo hizo eco en toda la base, el cuerpo de Ryddle cayó al lado del de Harry que se vio imposibilitado para escapar. El control estaba destruido, no podía detenerlo. ¿Tal vez si reventaba el dirigible donde estaba? De hacerlo podría caer en tierra donde solo hay lacrimógeno, podría fastidiarse más la vista pero era mejor a contraer de nuevo los efectos del Magical, pero estaba muy alto. El riesgo de matarse en el intento era grande.

Pensó de nuevo en sus padres y sus amigos. No escaparía de los problemas.

El cadáver de Ryddle cambiaba de forma ante sus ojos, lo veía como el rostro bondadoso de mente torcida, pero otras creía ver al hechicero con cara de serpiente.

Levantó el arma de Ryddle asomando medio cuerpo por la ventanilla, viendo al dirigible que tomaba la forma de un dragón y disparó…

- - -

_Cayó inconsciente en un largo sueño. Cuando despertó, vio la imagen de Hermione, con su rostro sin ningún tipo de señas, hermoso, vestida de bruja, con sus amigos en uniforme viéndole y a Albus Dumbledore con su enorme sombrero de punta dirigiéndole una sonrisa al lado del gigante Hagrid donde delante de él estaba su padrino y Remus mirándole. _

_—Lo lograste Harry —Le dijo Dumbledore. _

_—¿Qué cosa? _

_—Venciste a Voldemort. Él ha desaparecido. —Contestó Hermione. _

_—¿Cómo? Tuve un sueño muy extraño. _

_—¿Qué fue lo que soñaste Harry? —Le preguntó Dumbledore preocupado. _

_Harry forzó un momento su mente para revivir aquello, al final respondió. _

_—No lo recuerdo._

* * *

**As Black**- Je, Ok. Gracias de todas formas.

**52** - Gracias.

**Rory Grander** - Claro, gracias.

**Luna** - Descuida, espero que te haya agradado saber lo que sucedió.

Próximo - **Epílogo**


	23. Epílogo

Finalmente.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Hagrid se preparaba para el evento. Este día muchos de los chicos internos serían dados de alta tras permanecer en su mayoría siete años dentro de la institución, no creyó poder presenciarla hace ya dos años cuando fue retenido por los delitos que cometió. Dumbledore reunió las pruebas necesarias para demostrar que actuaba en contra de su voluntad, siendo manipulado por el famoso narcótico, el Magical. Aún así, no era una excusa suficiente para él, aún se sentía responsable de muchas cosas que sucedieron. Lo único positivo de todo era que el país podía descansar pues Ryddle había sido derrocado, esta vez para siempre, pero Harry…

- - -

Simons y Remus estuvieron presentables. El director les había invitado y aunque ya no pertenecían del todo a Hogwarts, querían estar presentes de cualquier manera. Remus por un lado, orgulloso de la pronta recuperación de Ron y finalmente ver a Hermione preparada para enfrentar al mundo, igualmente con muchos de los internos. Pero Simons, no podía alejar de su mente al chico que adoptó casi como a un hijo.

—Sus tíos dicen que no tienen problema en cuidarlo. Te dieron su autorización para visitarlo de vez en cuando —le aclara Remus tratando de animarlo.

—Me hubiera gustado, ser realmente su padrino…

- - -

Ron estaba poniéndose el traje que su madre le compró, pronto se reuniría con ellos. Aunque hubiera tenido dos años de haber presentado una gran mejoría, aún le parecía fantástica su situación, como haber despertado de un largo sueño. Meditaba lo que haría a partir de ahora, quizá estudiar una carrera y empezar desde cero cuando tocaron a su puerta.

—Adelante, esta abierto —Voltea—. Hola Hermione.

—Ron. ¿Todavía no terminas? Faltan cinco minutos.

—No es cierto. Le pregunté a Ginny y me dijo que faltaban cuatro minutos diecisiete segundos.

—¿Y estás tan paciente?

—No te negaré que me urge salir de Hogwarts. ¿A ti no?

Ella se puso muy seria por un momento. Ron no supo si algunas de sus palabras la ofendieron, antes que preguntara, la jovencita con Síndrome de Down le respondió.

—Ginny todavía tiene que quedarse un año en Hogwarts.

—Un año pasa rápido, no te preocupes.

—Y Harry…

Ron comprendió este segundo silencio. Harry, el también saldría finalmente de Hogwarts, aunque…

—Iré por él —respondió Hermione.

- - -

Todos estaban presentes en el gran comedor. Dumbledore se levantó junto con los demás profesores mientras se dirigía a los familiares de los internos próximos a salir.

—Otro año ha terminado. Nuestros niños han madurado y prosperado. Hogwarts les ha dado una guía para enfrentar la vida y a sí mismos, pero hay que recordar, que el sendero del aprendizaje es largo y no importa cuanto se recorra, uno no logra aprender totalmente de la vida hasta el último de sus días. Pero eso no tiene importancia, lo único por lo que uno debe de velar, es el aprender las lecciones que la vida nos da día con día en cuanto a nuestra realidad.

»Nuestros niños han logrado superar la barrera que tenían enfrente, es hora que salgan a explorar el mundo. No solamente ellos, sino también nosotros. Recordemos lo que sucedió hace dos años cuando por un momento creíamos que se desataría una guerra, la evitamos. No hay que cegarnos por la monotonía que tenemos hacia la realidad. Como padres, debemos también de aprender cosas nuevas, por el bien de nuestros hijos. Saber lo que es correcto e incorrecto, darles un buen ejemplo.

»Recuerdo hace cincuenta años, cuando solo era un profesor dentro de la institución, a un jovencito vigoroso que tenía miedo del mundo, sin embargo, su corazón irradiaba gran orgullo y anhelo por un mundo feliz. Cuando salió de Hogwarts sus padres le hicieron olvidar todo cuanto aprendió en el centro, como si de nada le hubiera servido. La última vez que supe de él, fue que se quitó la vida tras haber fracasado en un proyecto terrorista para cambiar radicalmente al mundo.

»No solo se dejen guiar por la vida en sí, sino también por sus corazones. Por todos los que hoy salen, por los que mañana saldrán… y por los que algún día esperemos lo quiera Dios, salgan.

Todos aplaudieron al sabio director. Tomaron asiento y se hicieron los reconocimientos a los internos que pusieron su mayor empeño en su recuperación, entre ellos Hermione.

Los padres de Hermione conversaban con los de Ron, ambos estaban con Remus, Simons y Felicia Gylman, conversando.

—Los felicito chicos —les deseó la profesora— ¿Qué harán ahora?

—Mis padres me enviarán a cursos intensivos —explicó Ron con desánimo—. Perdí muchos años de escuela.

—Es por tu bien —aclaró Hermione—. Yo, aún no estoy segura. Creo que también iré a la escuela, una de verdad.

—¿Y ese colige? No te lo había visto Hermione.

La joven miró su pecho observando el colige de cruz que Remus le señaló. Miró a sus padres quienes desde el hombro le dieron una señal aprobatoria, ya había hablado con ellos.

—Discúlpenme.

- - -

Dudley se mantenía al tanto de los eventos, sus manos sostenían una silla de ruedas delante de él. Sus padres comían serenamente, un tanto dolidos por ver a tantos chicos felices al lado de sus padres y familiares. Lo tendrían de nuevo, aunque no como esperaban. Pero aún así se sentían muy orgullosos de él¿quién no lo estaría? Derrocó un grupo de terroristas, y salvó a mucha gente.

—Señores Dursley.

Vernon y Petunia voltearon al unísono, Dudley alzó la mirada para encontrarse con una jovencita de diecisiete años con síndrome de Down, era Hermione, la amiga de su primo.

—Hermione, querida, felicidades —Le mostró Petunia su alegría por ella dándole un abrazo.

—Gracias señora Dursley. Yo… quería decirles que siento mucho, bueno.

—Descuida querida, no tiene importancia. Vivirá con nosotros, no pensamos enviarlo a uno de esos centros clínicos del Estado.

—Que bueno, Harry es una persona muy buena.

Con soslayo se dirige hacia donde esta Dudley, delante del chico que sostiene la silla de ruedas, se encuentra en ella un joven de diecisiete años un tanto diferente a lo que recordaba como el amigo que tuvo hasta hace dos años.

Harry mantenía sus ojos entreabiertos mirando el vacío, sin mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo, podría estar muerto y no se notaría la diferencia.

—No fue su culpa —murmuró Vernon.

Hermione no entendía del todo como es que su mejor amigo había llegado a esta situación. Dudley se encogió de hombros al ver que su padre ni su madre iban a comentar algo al respecto.

—El doctor nos dijo que su cuerpo absorbió mucho Magical antes que se evaporara, no creen que las terapias puedan ayudarlo esta vez, además necesitaría movilidad para hacerlas y cuando cayó al suelo en el dirigible se golpeó en… Bueno, el no puede mover su cuerpo ahora, pero sigue vivo y eso es lo que importa.

Hermione llevó sus manos al colige que apartó por encima de su cabeza. Se inclinó hacia Harry ignorando a los Dursley o donde se encontraba. No sabía que sentir por su amigo, él saldría de Hogwarts imposibilitado de recuperarse y condenado a permanecer como un vegetal para siempre. A diferencia de Ron que fue psicológico, lo de Harry era físico. Enfermo y lisiado, no podía imaginarse lo que Harry estaba pensando en ese momento si es que aún tenía la capacidad de pensar.

Le pasa su colige de cruz por el cuello al mismo tiempo que le dice.

—Buena suerte, Harry.

Entonces, se acercó a él e hizo algo que nunca hubiera hecho por pena o atrevimiento, besarle en su frente, justo en sus cicatrices.

- - -

_La cicatriz en rayo de Harry casi pareció emitir un destello dorado cuando besó a Hermione en los labios. Estaba en su graduación. Hermione en persona le había dado una medalla en que la escuela le otorgó en reconocimiento a sus actos heroicos. _

_Voldemort estaba muerto, definitivamente. No recordaba como lo había hecho, no recordaba siquiera casi todo lo que pasó en el quinto año. La pesadilla había terminado, y como tal desapareció de su mente rápidamente. _

_Los alumnos dieron un gran aplauso. Dumbledore, el gran hechicero se levantó proponiendo un brindis, donde nadie se quedó atrás, especialmente el semigigante Hagrid. Draco no parecía contento por ello, le hacía gracia a Harry, aunque había extraño en el comportamiento de su rival desde el quinto año, aunque quizá era su imaginación. No lo recuerda, pero no le importa. Era mejor pensar en sus seres queridos, toda la familia Weasley, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid. Todos. _

_Bandadas de lechuzas salieron por la gran puerta, donde Harry saldría graduado del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería con un solo objetivo: comenzar una nueva vida mágica, en un hermoso mundo mágico donde viviría para siempre, esa era su realidad._

_

* * *

_**Devil Lady Hitokiri**- Jeje, es verdad. El vigilante una vez bromeó diciendo que le hubiera gustado hecharse un poquito de Magical.

**Gisse** - Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Dorian-crow** - Gracias por mantener la preferencia.

Y por último, gracias a todos y a cada uno que leyó esta historia, sin importar que dejara o no dejara review. Es por y para los lectores por lo que se revivió esta historia. Gracias. No se pierdan muy pronto "**Cola de Gusano**"

Dedicado a **Carolina**, por **El Vigilante** q.e.p.d.


End file.
